


When She Came Along

by uselessTLOUstan



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Ellie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, No infected, Omega Dina, Panic Attacks, Pining, Rutting, Slow Burn, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessTLOUstan/pseuds/uselessTLOUstan
Summary: A new alpha comes to Jackson.Some events occur and Ellie and Dina have a hard time getting together. It’s slow burn all the way (with fluff and smut)!!I hope you give it a shot!<3(There’s really a lot of angst! A lot of chapters mention anxiety so im just gonna warn for that here instead of every other chapter)
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 512
Kudos: 711





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing something here, or anywhere to be honest, forgive me for any mistakes you might find, im not a native english speaker so just bare with me. 
> 
> I'm not an expert in omegaverse but i've been doing some research sooo i think im good!!
> 
> I hope you like it :D

Dina and Jesse used to be a thing, they were always on and off with Jesse’s alpha behavior, always getting jealous at the smallest things and creating arguments between them. Dina usually got sick of it and just stormed off or told Jesse to leave her alone. 

_“What the fuck was that Jesse?”_

_“What do you mean what the fuck? He was all over you??” Jesse said gesturing his hand in Dina’s direction._

_“Alex was not all over me, he was just thanking me for helping out at the farm…” Dina was starting to get annoyed._

_“But I saw him touching you! I could smell his lust from miles away!”_

_“You’re so infuriating, you need to start trusting me! You know what? Just go calm yourself elsewhere and leave me alone.”_

_“But-”_

_“Just go please.”_

It just happened one too many times and Dina couldn’t take it anymore. It’s been months since their break up but they still saw each other from time to time. Jesse had his rut and Dina her heat, and it was just easier to go back to known waters than to get out there and look for someone willing to suit her needs.

Dina was never proud of doing that. At first she tried to go through her heat alone, but it was so much to handle and she always ended up going to Jesse. He on the other hand, had more omegas to satisfy him, not that it bothered Dina, she actually wanted to be like him, but alphas always got too possessive over time. At least Jesse already knew her limits, he was just a fuck and leave arrangement.

\--

“Babe, you really need to start looking for someone else, Jesse’s not good for you.” Cat was holding her whiskey glass and looking at Dina.

“Believe me I know, it’s just the alphas in this town are all idiots, I would go for betas but they just don’t cut it for me.”

“I know, if you were to fuck betas you would’ve fucked me a long time ago.” Cat looked at her with a smug grin.

“Shut up” Dina slapped her arm “You’re lucky you’re my best friend and the only decent person I know.”

“Come on, let’s dance a little, you need to loosen up.” Cat grabbed her arm and rushed her to the dance floor. It was a Saturday and they always went out to get drunk and forget about their problems. Cat was a great friend to Dina, she would joke about Dina’s situation but always made her feel better at the end of the day.

The smaller girl was enjoying herself, trying to forget about her mistakes with booze and dancing to loud music. Eyes closed and arms swaying to the beats, even grabbing Cat sometimes and not caring if anybody was looking at her. That’s when she saw her, standing by the door of the club drinking from a glass of something, looking straightly at Dina. 

The smaller girl flushed and couldn’t keep eye contact, she turned her head the other way trying to make sense of what just happened. The amounts of scents in the club mixed with the alcohol were making it impossible to recognize any new smells. She never saw her before and Jackson was not a big town. Everybody basically knew everybody.

She looked back to the door but there was no one there anymore. Dina’s face still had a shade of pink in it and she kept looking for the girl for the rest of the night. The look in her eyes, _She has to be an alpha_ , Dina thought.

“Heyy earth to Dina??” Cat snapped her fingers in front of the smaller girl’s face “You’ve been zoning out all night since we started dancing, is everything okay?”

“Uhh.. yeah, yeah it is, let’s get another drink, I want something strong.” Dina dragged Cat until they were standing in front of the bar. She had 3 shots of tequila and made a frown “Fuck this is strong.”

“Well yeah, just go easy okay?” Cat was getting concerned at the other girl’s behavior but didn’t give it too much thought.

They danced a bit more but it was already 4am and they started getting tired. Dina was wasted and couldn’t keep her body straight for too long. Cat grabbed her and they went outside to call a cab. Suddenly Dina was in her bed and sleep soon followed.

\--

Next morning Dina wakes up with a huge headache. She gets up slowly and goes to the kitchen to make her much needed coffee. Last night is a little blurry in her mind and she doesn’t dwell on it. She just starts thinking about how annoyed she is with herself again. Her heat started showing signs in the beginning of the week and she started getting really horny. 

Even at work on the first two days every alpha that appeared on the book store could smell her pheromones and always smiled at her with eyes full of lust. Even stupid Alex came to enjoy the show, maybe Jesse was right about his intentions…

Every alpha loved to fuck an omega in their heat, it was almost as if they were claiming a prize, accomplishing something. They loved to make an omega obey them because they know how they need to be fucked and make the heat bearable. 

Dina always hated that. She’s not a medal they gain from running some marathon, she never liked being objectified and always felt embarrassed. She always preferred when she loved the other person, when they weren’t just animals satisfying their feral desires.

But now, after breaking up with Jesse, fucking him was just that, getting through her heat and feeling embarrassed with her behavior. She always got needy and did anything Jesse asked of her. She’s not proud but it was the easiest way to get through it.

So after being done, she always asked Jesse to leave and stayed the rest of the day alone, sulking on her actions. It happened on Friday so she took the opportunity to get drunker than usual on Saturday, something she’s regretting now.

\--

Monday came quickly. She got up and started getting herself ready for work when Cat called her.

“DINA oh-my-god” Cat said on the other end, the smaller girl could almost see her jumping from excitement.

“Damn Cat, could you be louder? What is it?”

“You know when I told you Tommy talked to me the other day?”

“Yeah?” 

“He told me that his brother was moving to town with his daughter. He said she was going to work with me at the Tipsy Bison and asked me to help her get settled and stuff.”

“Okay… So?” Dina said intrigued.

“She came by today and she has like the strongest alpha scent I’ve ever smelled, fuck I can’t even describe it to you, you need to come here ASAP”

Dina was speechless, _A new alpha in town? That might change things a bit_ , she thought. She didn’t get too hopeful since alphas are always so annoying, always fighting and claiming this or that omega like an everyday task.

“I can’t, I have my shift at the book store in 15 minutes”

“Shit okay, call me when you get out, I want you to see her personally” Cat was a bit frustrated but still excited. She always had a hunch for relationships. She was the one that introduced Jesse to Dina, although it didn’t end well, the beginning was still good and Dina really liked Jesse.

That’s when it hit her, the girl at the club on Saturday, it had to be her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the chapters bigger from now on!
> 
> And I don't know how book stores work so just go with it :)

Dina's shift went without any problems, except she couldn't stop thinking about _that_ girl. 

_Is her scent that strong? She might just be like the other alphas.. Why was Cat so excited? I know she introduced me to Jesse and she's normally right about new relationships in town, but still..._

It was about 8pm and she was closing up the store. She called Cat as soon as she could.

"Hey Cat, I finished wraping up things here, still want to meet?"

"Yeah!! Although the girl's not here anymore, she only came to learn a few things and starts next week, but I wanna talk come here!"

_Fuck I'm not gonna see her_ "Okay, I'm coming"

\--

Dina arrives at the Tipsy Bison some minutes later and waves at her friend behind the counter. She hears Cat saying she's gonna take her break and sees her walking towards her. They sit in one of the empty tables.

"Shit Dina, I don't even know where to start!!" Cat started blushing a bit but Dina slapped her "Common spit it out, you wanted to talk and I'm here!"

"Well first of all I think I scared Ellie, I'm not gonna lie, I was always looking at her, she's kinda cute and hot at the same time"

_Ellie._

"Ellie? Is that her name? What do you mean you scared her?"

"Yeah, she was always looking at me funny, I was probably just staring too much" Cat laughed.

Dina started feeling a hint of jealousy but she ignored it. "You're always the same piece of work Cat, how was she?"

"Oh, look who's so interested!" Cat grinned at her and Dina started to get up from the chair when Cat grabbed her arm "Okay okay, sorry, you know I love teasing you."

"Hmhm"

Cat started telling her how everything went. How when Ellie arrived everyone was looking at her "You know everybody knows everybody in this town, and her strong scent just didn't make it easy to go unnoticed". She talked about her stoic expression and strong posture, and how she was a bit shy and clumsy. _Cute_ , Dina thought. 

"I didn't get much out of her but yeah, she smelled like an alpha for sure but she didn't even glance two times at the omegas that were here. I really think she's your type but I don't know if she's gonna be interested in you" Cat started laughing while Dina's face got redder buy the second.

"Oh my god will you shut up!! I might not even like her just FYI."

"Hmm okay, let's see what happens after you meet her."

\--

The next day at the book store Dina wasn't too busy. The shop only had a few people in it. Most of its' books/magazines/comics were for sale but some of them were free to read, it had a room with some sofas and chairs and anybody that came there just had to check the item at the counter before taking it to read in the lounge area.

Dina herself was reading a book at her desk when she heard the shop bell ring at someone opening the door. She looked up and immediately looked down with her face flushed. _Fuck fuck fuck just act normal._

"Hi, wel-" She cleared her throat "Welcome, can I help you?" She almost couldn't breathe and still felt her face burning.

"Hey, can you tell me where's the comic section?" Her voice was hoarse and deep, sexy even.

_Fuck her smell is all over me_

"Hum yeah, I'll... I'll show you" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. _Jesus what's happening to me?_

Dina got up and showed the girl who she supposed was Ellie to the comic aisle. She was taller than her by a few inches and Dina noticed every feature she could, her freckles, her green eyes, how her shoulder length hair was tied back with half of it hanging down. She tried not to look too much but the girl was mesmorizing.

"Here it is" Dina pointed with her hand at the shelves full of comics.

"Thank you" The smaller girl felt her knees weaken. She nodded while puting a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down.

Dina went back to her desk and didn't even know what to think. She was normally so confident and knows exactly what to say everytime. Even when she started going out with Jesse, she was normally the one to start their conversations and even make him blush.

She noticed Ellie's scent again and suddenly she was in front of her. She wanted to check a comic so she could read it there. Dina did everything needed and watched as the taller girl sat in one of the sofas facing her desk. _Oh god, I'm not gonna be able to look at her without being noticed..._

And she was right, she would glance occasionally from her book to look at Ellie but this time Ellie was looking at her, with a small smile on her lips. Dina turned her head so quickly she might as well break her neck, _Why am I being so awkward? She's just a girl... pretty hot one, ughh shut up Dina..._

Dina has actually never been with a female alpha, Jesse was her first and only. She always heard female alphas could be gentler and more understanding but that could be just rumours. There weren't any other female alphas in Jackson besides Maria, Tommy's wife, and she definitely wasn't going to ask him how that was... 

Dina was lost in her thoughts when she noticed someone talking. "Hey" Dina looked up "I put the comic back on the shelf, is there anything else I need to do?" _Her eyes are so hypnotizing._

"No that's it, thank you" Dina smiled with a shade of red on her cheeks and Ellie smiled back while tapping the table with her fingers. _Her fingers are so long._ She blushed even further and Ellie got out of the shop.

_Control yourself Dina, fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one and thank you for all the comments!! I really appreciate them

It wasn't long until Dina got out of work. She didn't stop thinking about Ellie and was getting more and more aroused. She rushed home thinking her scent was probably getting stronger and she didn't want anyone to notice.

She unlocked her door and got in. "I need a shower." She started taking off her shoes in her way to the bathroom, then unbuckled her belt slowly. She stared at the mirror above the sink and removed her shirt even slower, throwing it to the floor. She closed her eyes and moved her fingers from her belly to the middle of her breasts and neck. 

She took her bra off while tilting her head to the side and immediately passed her thumbs above her hard nipples. She pinched them with little force letting out a low moan, making her right hand go lower and carress between her legs, still above her jeans.

Dina was getting more and more needy while thinking of Ellie, she shouldn't think of her sexually before even knowing her but what the hell. Her smell was still deep within her nostrils and it wasn't making it easy to let go. 

She started thinking of Ellie's long and calloused fingers and gently sucked her own. Her desire was making her unpatient so she quickly took off the rest of her clothes and got in the shower closing the curtain.

She opened the water and felt the temperature so it wasn't too cold or hot. She lifted her left leg and placed her foot at the edge of the tub. She pointed the shower head to her clit and released a loud groan.

"Fuck..."

Her legs were quivering and it was hard for her to keep a standing position. She whimpered through every wave of pleasure she felt, it was getting harder to contain herself and not make loud noises, specially since her bathroom had a small window.

She started feeling herself closer to the edge and her moans got louder. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to be quieter, but the only thing she could think about was Ellie's mouth between her legs.

"Fuck I'm... I'm gonna cum"

Her legs started trembling and she gasped for air, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in a shape of an "o". She came releasing a loud moan trying to sustain herself with her hands on the wall. _God Ellie_ , she couldn't stop thinking about her, she wanted her kisses and to taste herself in her mouth.

\--

The next morning went as usual. She gets up, brushes her teeth and starts getting ready. But today she’s having a hard time choosing what to wear.

“Why can’t I have decent clothes???” She didn’t want to admit it but after last night, she wanted to start looking more tidy than usual. Fix her hair a bit more and use the best clothes she had, she never knew when Ellie was gonna show up in front of her, _right?_

She ended up wearing one of her blouses tucked in her tight jeans. _At least my curves don’t disappoint me._ She tied her hair into a ponytail as usual but tried to make it look less messy than some other days. 

_I can’t believe I did that yesterday, my heat was last week I shouldn’t have gotten this horny..._

She didn’t even know if she was more embarrassed for touching herself or for coming so quickly. Even with Jesse she always took her time, specially if he was on his rut, he would cum early and kind of left her hanging.

_Do I like her? I haven’t even talked to her, I mean besides the book store... Her voice was pretty hot though_. She started blushing.

“Okay I gotta go to work.”

\--

Unfortunately her day at the shop was pretty boring. She was hoping Ellie would come by again but she didn’t. _I thought Cat said she was only starting work next week? Or maybe she has more stuff to do Dina._ She sighed loudly. She was already so hung up on this girl and she doesn’t even know her name yet, or who she is.

She finished closing the store and went to the Tipsy Bison to have a drink a talk a bit with Cat. They were sitting in one of the tables and Cat was having her break for dinner.

“YOU DID WHAT??????” She stood up with her mouth open, leaning herself on the table and shocked at Dina’s words.

“Cat please sit down oh my god everybody is looking at us” Dina’s face had the darkest shade of red possible and was grabbing Cat’s arm to make her sit down.

“You can’t possibly expect me not to be all shocked about this can you????? Holy shit you’ve seen her like one time D.” The smaller girl was starting to regret telling her best friend about her actions last night.

“Oh my god I’m never telling you anything again, I need HELP, I wasn’t like this with Jesse, I feel like a horn dog waiting to jump on her the next time I see her” She hid her face behind her hands.

“Babe, babe, you need consent okay? I taught you bett- OW” Dina punched her in the shoulder. “Okay okay sorry, ahaha you should’ve seen your face” Cat was trying to contain her laugh by biting her lip.

“Cat…”

“Hey, you just need to talk to her, get to know her you know? Maybe start dating if she’s interested? Get out there again!”

“You know I haven’t dated anyone besides Jesse and that was a long time ago…” She was losing hope.

“Think of it like starting again yeah? You had to do it two years ago, just do what you did then, be yourself!” Cat was smiling at her.

“Okay… I’ll try that, thanks Cat, let’s change the subject, and go get me a drink” Dina pointed at the bar.

“Yes ma’am, I have to talk to you about Hailey too, she’s been acting weird these last few days”

Hailey was Cat’s girlfriend, they were dating for a month but Cat was never one for long lasting relationships. So Dina wasn’t surprised when she said Hailey didn’t want to have as much sex and wanted to watch movies at home while cuddling. _Figures_.

\--

She spent the rest of the night sitting at the bar, occasionally talking with Cat when she wasn’t serving other people. She had a few soft drinks not to get drunk until she noticed it was almost midnight. Dina had to work the next day so she said her goodbyes to Cat and James who was also working there.

She got out of the Tipsy Bison and felt a little cold, it was the beginning of autumn and it was starting to get chilly in Jackson. Her house wasn’t too far, maybe 10 minutes on foot so she always walked back.

She didn’t see many people at this hour. Only the lights from the streets were keeping her company while she tried to warm herself up. She walked a bit faster since she still had to take a shower and needed her usual hours of sleep.

She was passing by her neighbors’ houses like any other day, and suddenly started feeling weird. At the beginning she didn’t know what it was, but while she was walking she noticed a light smell in the air. She followed it and felt how strong it was getting. It smelled like someone was in distress, anxious, scared or even terrified.

She got more and more worried. Her omega instincts were ringing and she wanted to get to whoever needed help. _Fuck did something happen?_

She got closer to an alley and the smell was definitely coming from there. It was dark but she could still see some kind of shadow moving frantically. She got closer and her heart was crushed. It was Ellie, _Is she-, is she having a panic attack?_

The taller girl was gasping for air like there wasn’t any oxygen around her. She was walking from side to side with her hand on her chest. She had an angsty expression on her face, not her usual strong and stoic features. She didn’t notice Dina was there, when she came closer Ellie got startled and started walking backwards with her hands up. She tripped on a can and fell making Dina rush to help her.

Ellie dragged herself until she was against the wall, her face still terrified and her breathing ragged. The smaller girl never felt so worried in her life.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you, let me help, please” Dina said with her arms up showing she was trustworthy. She came closer with a slow steady pace, trying not to scare the girl even more. Ellie burried her face between her knees when she kneeled in front of her.

“Can I help?” The auburn haired girl only nodded.

Dina positioned herself between Ellie’s legs and hugged her carefully, soothing her with one hand on her back and the other on her baby hairs at the back of her neck. She started releasing calming pheromones that involved the two of them in a big “cloud”. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe, nothing is going to happen to you, I’m right here, I’m protecting you”

Ellie’s breathing started to calm down and her scent wasn’t as distressed as before. She was getting calmer and calmer and rested her face between Dina’s neck and shoulder, deeply inhaling her scent. Dina felt a bit flustered but she shoved it down.

“You’re getting better, see?” Ellie nodded, her nose still brushing against Dina’s scent glands looking for that sweet smell. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. It felt like they knew each other for years and didn’t want to break apart. The smaller girl also loved the other one’s scent, she was calmer now and it was going back to that strong and dominant smell. She was getting flustered again but it wasn’t time for that.

Dina heard Ellie sighing and they started to release each other. She missed the contact so she grabbed the taller girl’s hands and looked at her.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah…thank you…” They started getting up slowly and cleaning their jeans.

“Of course, I’m Dina” It wasn’t the best first introduction but she didn’t care.

“E-.. Ellie” She scratched her cheek. _Is she blushing?_ “Hum… Goodbye then.”

Dina opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say. She wanted to go after her but decided it was best not too. Alphas were usually really proud and fierce, they don’t like looking fragile and weak in front of others.

She decided to leave Ellie alone for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter has a bit of backstory and i mentioned a few details to give more sense to the fic.
> 
> Hope to hear from you<3
> 
> (Just fyi, this * separates each day ellie writes on her journal)

Ellie's Journal:

Joel talked to me today, he said he was thinking about moving to Jackson closer to our family. I've always lived here at the farm since he adopted me at 14, he said Jackson wasn't big but it's still a bit scary.

*

We're actually doing it. I started packing all my stuff today with him and we just need to get the furniture ready for the movers to pick up. I think I'm excited, maybe I'll meet new people since high school was shit.

*

We arrived in Jackson. Tommy did us a tour today. It's definitely not big but it has SO many shops and stuff to do! And it has this book store with SO MANY COMICS!! Fuck, I'm going there as soon as I can.

It's already pretty late but we finished unpacking the essencials and decorating the interior with our furniture. Joel even tripped on the stairs and I laughed at his stupid face. Guess I get my clumsiness from him..?

SHIT ALMOST FORGOT, the house Tommy got for us has this sort of garage with a bed, bathroom and even a little kitchen, Joel let me live there. I have my own place now but I'm still gonna steal food from the old man.

I ended up going to a club at the end of the street. I saw this girl there, she was dancing so freely I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I liked the way she moved, her ponytail, her nose, well her ass too I'm not gonna lie. But she looked busy with someone else. It was dark and I came back home.

*

Today was a bit weird at the bar. Cat was always looking at me but she ended up being kind of fun, always making jokes. James too, he was nice, he tried not to laugh at how awkward I was, I'm not used to working with other people besides Joel, or even at serving anybody. It was always me and Joel taking care of things at the farm.

*

I saw her again today, the girl from the club. Went to the book store looking for some comics and she was working there. She has such pretty hair, and her freckles? She might even have more than me. Luckily I didn't get hard, I just wanted to bury my face in her neck and smell her.

I noticed she was looking at me too. Probably just checking if I wasn't gonna steal a book, people tend to say I'm a troublemaker.

*

Ugh, Joel is always making me wash the dishes, CHILD LABOR!

\--

"How are you settling in kiddo?" Joel asked rubbing his beard, sitting on his armchair.

"Good, I think... It's still weird being around all these people." 

"I get that, they'll get used to us in no time, they're just not used to our scents." He took a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ellie sighed.

She wasn't a fan of other people looking at her, always made her feel self-conscious. Alphas were always the ones to get more attention, and she was new in town so everybody looked her way. 

On their first day here, she noticed how almost nobody glanced at Joel but always stared at her. Either it was omegas or other alphas. Some girls even got close to her trying to smell her more intensely, and the male alphas growled at the sight of her, like she was stepping on their territory.

Joel, just like his brother Tommy, was a beta. Betas normally have the same traits as an alpha but they lack dominance and the aggressiveness. They're just as protective of their own but don't fight with others to be the center of attention. Their scent is not as strong too, so normally they pass by without others noticing. _No wonder nobody looked at him..._

\--

Present Day

Ellie stormed inside the house to grab something from the frigde and was walking towards the door when Joel spoke.

"Ellie? Where're you going with that speed?" He was sitting on the couch and turned around to face the girl.

She stoped. "Nowhere, I'm just.. going back to the garage." She stared at the sandwhich in her hands.

"What happened kiddo?" Joel started to get up.

"It's nothing... I just..." She was mumbling. "I... I had another attack... It was nothing.."

Joel came closer to give her a hug. "You okay babygirl? Wanna talk about it?"

"No it's-... s'fine, I'm fine, just wanna go to bed"

"Okay" Joel released her from the hug. "I'm always here okay?"

"Thanks Joel" She grabbed the door handle.

"Wait" He called. "I almost forgot, Tommy wanted me to give this to ya, he said it was some limited edition you might like." He handed her the comic.

"Okay, I'll thank him later. See you tomorrow Joel..."

\--

She left the comic on her coffee table in front of the couch, removed her shoes and crawled to her bed. She just wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. She pulled the covers up not even changing her clothes and pulled her knees to her chest.

_Why did she have to see me like that? I should've been stronger..._

Ellie was an alpha but she had her own personality. She was mostly shy and awkward when meeting new people but she still wanted to look agressive and fierce. She never really liked any girl in particular so it was never hard to keep that dominant posture in front of others. Why did it have to be different with this girl?

_Dina._

She thought about how weak she must've looked in front of her. Breathless like a little puppy lost in the forest looking for its' parents... 

"I'm so stupid."

\--

Her phone vibrates. She saw the name on the screen. _Jesse._

-Hey, wanna come over?

-Not really, I'm busy..

-On a saturday morning?

-Yeah Jesse, busy sleeping

-What the hell Dina, I helped you last week with your heat the least you could do was come here and let me fuck you, my cock hurts

-Don't you have other omegas to fuck? I don't wanna do this anymore.

Her phone starts ringing.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean you don't wanna do this anymore? You love me Dina"

"Pshh you must be talking about another Dina"

"You bitch, did you finally decide to cheat on me??"

"We're not together Jesse, even if I fucked someone else it wouldn't be cheating"

"FINE, I hope his dick is small" He hangs up.

"UGHHH Whatever..."

_How could I possibly fuck him when Ellie's constantly on my mind?_

\--

It's been a few days since the incident and Dina hasn't seen Ellie again. She was starting to get worried but chose not to tell Cat about it, it seemed too personal. She just wanted to know if Ellie was doing okay and if she needed something maybe.

_I know she doesn't know me very well but I can't stop thinking about her, I just want her to be safe._

She knew she was going to start working at the Tipsy Bison tomorrow. Cat told her Ellie would be doing afternoons when the bar wasn't so crowded, which unfortunately were the same hours Dina worked at the book shop. _She's probably gonna be on her way home every time I come by..._

 _At least there's gonna be a dance on friday._ She thought. Every year they did this kind of "Goodbye Summer" party. It was a big community thing and a lot of people helped. They were going to start with the decorations on the church tomorrow. _Maybe she'll show up?_

They always separated each day for different things so it wouldn't be too heavy. Monday was for decorations and lights. Tuesday for gathering alcohol and other drinks. Wednesday for installing the mini stage for some bands to perform and get the schedule ready. And thursday to wrap things up and prepare the food trucks outside with enough supplies for the night. It was usually a few hours at the end of each day since most people worked mornings and afternoons.

\--

It was now monday. Dina just got out of work and walked to the church to help everyone with the preparations. She saw Cat and waved.

"Hey Cat!"

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm good, good."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I know you're dying to ask me about Ellie."

Dina looked to the side blushing before looking at Cat again "I'm sorryyyy I love you and I'll ask about your day later can you tell me about her??" She pouted and blinked her eyes a few times holding her hands like she was praying.

"Okay okayyy, you're such an idiot" Cat smiled cheesily and the smaller girl couldn't help smile back.

Cat told her this week she was only working 4 hours a day to get used to the job. She said she was a fast learner and worked hard, didn't ask twice about what she had to do and always tried to help with what she could.

She said Ellie always had some female omegas around her but didn't mind them much. She always paid more attention to her work than the clients, especially some girls that were always calling her to their table for stupid things.

"I guess you have some competition."

"Ugh, stupid Victoria and her Sluts Club..." Dina rolled her eyes.

\--

People were coming out of the church after finishing their tasks for the day. Dina said her goodbyes to Cat and the others.

 _I thought she was gonna show up... Joel was here, why didn't she come? Did I do something wrong that day?_ Dina sighed.

She was now walking home after the long day, It was a bit cold but she had her jacket on. Suddenly, she felt goosebumps on the back of her neck. She looked back but didn't see anyone. 

She walked a bit faster and started feeling uneasy. She could smell something behind her but couldn't tell what it was, she was sure it was someone. She rushed herself home, took her keys out of her pocket and quickly got in her house. As soon as she got in the smell was gone and she didn't feel a presence there anymore.

_What the fuck was that?_

-

It happened again on the next day, and the next.

-

"Cat I´m serious, I'm sure someone's been following me"

"Dina, D, you want to see Ellie that bad?" She grinned. "I'm sure you're just imagening it, we know everybody in this town, who could possibly be following you?"

"I... I don't know.. I just..." She sighed.

"It's probably just someone passing by okay?" She patted her arm for reassurance. "Tell you what, let's help out here preparing stuff for tomorrow and then when you're going home, if you feel that presence again you call me okay? I would go with you but you know my house is on the opposite direction of yours."

"Thanks Cat, let's do that." She gave her a little smile.

"Besides, stupid Alex just got here, long night ahead of us..."

"Ugh, just hope he doesn't talk to me." Alex was the kind of alpha that had too much confidence for his own good, always blabbering about how great he was and how many omegas he fucked. People tolerated him.

\--

Dina was now getting out of the church. She put her jacket on and grabbed her phone with force ready to call Cat if needed. 

Tonight seemed okay, it didn't feel like somebody was following her. She looked back just to make sure and smiled. _Cat was right._ She bumped into something.

"Ow, what the fuck??" She looked to the person standing in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?? Hey! LET GO OF M-..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual assault.

Journal:

I had a panic attack yesterday... I'm okay now, guess I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed, stupid anxiety comes whenever it wants... I'm still embarrassed but it wasn't like other times. I always try to calm myself alone but yesterday she was there. Dina.

I didn't want her to see me like that but she did all the right things. She hugged me and told me I was okay, that I was safe. I didn't want to let her go, she started smelling so good and sweet and it was calming me. Is that a thing omegas do? 

Anyway, she made me feel better, and so quickly. I want to see her again but she must think I'm weak and definitely not a suitable mate. Most alphas in this town are so agressive and cocky, specially the ones around my age. She probably prefers that...?

*

Can't stop thinking about her touch. Her small frame pressed against mine. 

I like that she's shorter than me.

*

I've been avoiding her... I don't want to see a look of pity on her face okay? I prefer sticking to my imagination or seeing her from far, far away.

*

I decided to follow her tonight. Joel said there was gonna be this dance on friday and everybody started preparing it today at the church.

I went there when they were wraping things up and saw her getting out. She looked like she was cold, I wanted to hug her and warm her. She got home safe.

*

I did it again. I don't think she saw me, I was pretty far away. And it's really dark at this hour soooo I´m just making sure nothing happens to her, don't judge me.

*

I promise this is the last time. Tomorrow's the last day to prepare everything so there's gonna be more people on the streets going home for sure.

I´m back. I think I might've scared her, she was walking really fast and was always looking back. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna do it again.

\--

The next morning Ellie woke up and went for her usual breakfast at Joel's. He charges her the food by making her clean the dishes.

"Why does it always have to be me cleaning the kitchen???" She growled.

"They're just dishes. And I do everything else in this house so stop complaining." He continued drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper he bought in the morning.

"Ughhh fine."

She finished cleaning everything up and sat on the couch next to Joel. She turned the tv on and browsed through some shows and films.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?"

"I still have time old man, let me watch this show, I'll go do that in a bit" Ellie kept her eyes on the tv scrolling to find the episode she wanted to play.

Joel cleared his throat.

"You ah-, have been coming home late."

Ellie's face flushed. "What? Have you been stalking me?"

"You know our gate makes a lot of noise when you open it..."

"Yeah, you have to fix that." Ellie tried to change the subject.

"So?"

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

"Uhh.. nowhere? I mean, just walking, uh... I like looking at the stars.. at night.."

"Hum."

Joel didn't press further on the subject. Ellie prayed he wouldn't ask her anything else, she was never good at lying. 

"Have you been using protection?"

Ellie got up shocked with her face fully red. "WHAT? NOO, WHAT?.. Oh my _god_ Joel why would you ask that?!??"

"Hey I just want you to be safe, don't want any accidental grandkids running around."

"OH MY GOD, jesus, it's not like that Joel, I haven't even met that many people!"

"Okay okay I won't ask it again... But you do know you have to wear a condom right?"

Ellie covered her ears like her life depended on it. "Fucking christ I'm outta here I'm going to work please stop talking I'm not listening byeee."

She goes straight to her garage and starts preparing herself to take a shower. _That man is gonna kill me one day._

\--

Journal Entry:

She's gonna be okay right? It's already dark outside, she's probably heading to the church with the others. Joel's about to leave too. He asked me if I wanted to go but I said no. I'm sure she'll be okay, she was yesterday and the days before that, I don't want to be a stalker...

I'm gonna watch a movie and try to forget about it, she probably doesn't even like me.

\--

He covered her mouth with his hand and sounded annoyed. "Shut up, let's talk." He grabbed her arm and took her to the next alley a few steps away.

"It's dark here, what do you want??" Dina was harsh, she didn't like him and just wanted to go home.

"I heard you and Jesse were done now?"

"We broke up months ago just so you know..."

"Yeah I know, but he was still fucking you, now that you're available maybe you could do me some favours?" Dina could see his jeans getting tighter around his crotch.

"What does that even mean?? You're disgusting" She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm again and pushed her against the wall.

"I mean you were _his_ , and now you're free again for us" He put his hands on each side of Dina's head and pressed his body against hers.

"Us who? Can you please get off me Alex I'm not kidding!" She was struggling to release herself from him.

"My friends and I babe, you think you can choose who you go to bed with? Don't make me laugh." 

"Please just let me go, you probably have a hundred girls that want you right??" She was getting anxious and would say anything to make him leave.

"Ohh you're too sweet! But I want you, none of them have an ass like you." He groped her making her whimper desperately.

"Alex please let me go" She pushed him hard on his chest trying to free herself. He grabbed her hands and crashed them against the wall above her head.

"Hey hey, don't worry princess, I'm gonna take care of you, you're gonna love this so much you're gonna come back to me like the others do."

He started releasing his strong pheromones around Dina. "You're lucky I'm not on my rut."

He was intimidanting her and his scent started dominating her will. She wanted to fight it but her body didn't move. He started pressing his thigh between her legs and kissing her neck. She could feel his cock getting harder.

She started crying. "Please stop." She closed her eyes. "Please don't do this."

"Shut up you cunt." He let go of her and started unbottuning his jeans. She fell on her knees.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up. "I'm gonna fuck all of your holes, I'll start easy for you okay?" He had a devious smile on his lips. 

Dina was desperate, she didn't want this, she didn't want to be here, why was he being like this? _Please make it stop._ She heard a loud noise coming from right in front of her. She felt numb. Her eyes were watery and she tried to focus on what was happening. Alex was on the ground. Someone else was there.

She could move again and started crawling away from him, them, until she got to a corner. She closed her eyes and pressed her knees to her chest, sobbing.

She heard distant yelling, punch after punch. 

".....fucking touch her again....kill you.... see you again.....dead you hear me?....."

She wanted to go home. She wanted to be safe again. She wanted Ellie.

"Dina?" a sweet voice talked but still startled her and she hugged herself even further.

"It's me... Ellie. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Ellie tried to make her scent the least threatening possible. She tried to do what Dina did for her and started releasing calming pheromones. She wanted to make Dina feel safe, show her she wasn't gonna let anyone do anything to her.

She was calm and erased all the alpha aggressiveness from her smell. She didn't want to upset her even more. She took slow steps, kept producing her own calming scent and kneeled down in front of Dina.

"Hey, it's okay, smell me, I'm not him."

Dina started moving her nose and slowly raised her head. She stoped crying and got closer to Ellie feeling her protective scent getting in her nostrils. She grabbed the taller girl's flannel and buried her face on her chest.

Ellie could feel her heart getting crushed. She cared for this girl more than she ever did for anyone else. Maybe it was too early to tell, but she knew she wanted to protect her with her life.

"I'm right here, you're okay, nothing's gonna happen I promise" Ellie placed a hand on her knee and Dina squeezed her shirt further. She saw blood on her knuckles.

"Can I take you home?" She nodded. Ellie slowly reached for her jacket's pocket. "I'm just taking your keys, I'm gonna pick you up okay?" She nodded again.

Ellie placed one hand on her back and the other under her knees and slowly stood up. She pressed a kiss on her forehead and the smaller girl curled up on her chest, still grabbing the flannel. 

Dina pressed her nose to Ellie's neck inhaling her calming scent. She needed her, needed her now more than ever. Ellie rested her cheek on top of the smaller girl's head and fondled against her hair trying to soothe her.

The taller girl carried Dina home. She tried not to cry but it was getting really hard not to. _I should've come sooner, why did I take so long? I need her to be okay, please._

It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep on her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you kill me i just wanna say that this chapter was really hard to write, Dina is one of my favorite characters and I just want the best for her. 
> 
> Hope you stick with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy<3
> 
> And feel free to comment!!!! I love everything you guys have to say!

Tomorrow is the big night and everyone is doing their best to finish things up. Cat and Dina are cleaning some tables and chairs that are always stored in the church for these events.

"I can't believe you almost broke up with her via text" Dina slapped her arm.

"What do you want me to say?? She's so clingy now and she knew from the beginning I'm just looking for some fun!"

"Yeah but still, you can't stop her from liking you Cat."

"I know... I didn't do it though, I guess I really need to talk to her."

"You should, at least you two are just betas and don't have heat or rut"

"Sometimes I'm so horny I'm not so sure about that." Cat laughed.

"You're such an idiot" Dina rolled her eyes.

Someone approached them and kept their gaze on Dina. "Hey ladies, you want some hel-"

"No Alex, go away" Cat cut him off.

"No need to get angry Cat" He had a smug look on his face. "I just thought you might want me to carry these chairs for you" He looked at Dina again.

Dina was going to speak but Cat started "How very thoughtful of you but no, just go away."

He threw his arms up in defeat "Okay okay I'll go" He looked at Dina and bit his lower lip. "I'll see you later" He walked backwards and looked her up and down until finally turning around.

"Ugh he has such a nerve, he's been checking you out all night and even tries to come here like he's saving some damsel in distress... fucking asshole" Cat scrubbed the table with a lot more force.

"He has?? Seriously... Why is he always trying to get every omega in this town?"

"He's a fucking idiot... Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dina smiled.

"You need to get a mate, if you know what _I mean_ " Cat wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know I haven't seen her in a week, I don't even know where she lives, and coming to her house would be weird..."

"Whaaaat pshh, you just go there and, didn't you say she liked comics? You take one with you and say _oh my god Ellie I found this for you I hope you like it wanna make out?_ " She was gesturing her hands in the air trying to "imitate" Dina.

"Heyyy I don't talk like that!! Ugh you're so stupid" Cat laughed with her head thrown back. "What about Joel?? I can't-"

"Yeah?" Both of them turn around and Dina's face goes completely red and she looks down.

"Uhh" Cat stammered "We thought you could help us carry these chairs maybe?"

"Sure"

Dina looks at Cat like she's going to eat her alive.

"You the one that works with my kid right?"

"Hum yeah, she's great! Right Dina?" Cat smirked.

She cleared her throat and looked up. "Uh... Y- yeah, she is..." _I am so going to kill her._

"And you work at the book store isn't it?" He looked at Dina expectantly.

"Hum yes.. I work there." _Fuck this is awkward._

They kept carrying the chairs and placing them around the church. "Ellie really loves comics, she has like 3 or 4 boxes full of them at home"

There was an awkward silence until Joel spoke again. "There you go, if you need anything else just tell me." He smiled fondly.

"Thank you Joel" Cat said and he walked away.

"You better start running..." Cat looked at Dina and laughed, her eyes were like fire. She didn't move but the smaller girl kept staring at her.

"Wait you're serious? Ow, ow, Din-, wait!"

\--

Ellie kept checking on Dina all the way home. Kissing her forehead sometimes and keeping her calming scent strong around the girl. She got to her house, unlocked the door and got in.

_It smells so good in here._

She looked for the bedroom at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Her nose perked up and she could only smell Dina. It was overwhelming but in a good way, like she wanted to stay there forever.

She got closer to the bed and started lowering the body in her arms trying not to wake her. Dina looked so peaceful she didn't want her to wake up and remember everything that happened.

She layed her carefully above the sheets and noticed Dina was still grabbing her flannel. She started taking it off slowly and placed it beside the girl. _Maybe my scent is really conforting her._

Ellie looked for a blanket and layed it on top of Dina. She wanted to get in bed with her but that would be too much, they didn't know each other that well.

 _I dont wanna leave her..._ She thought about sleeping on the floor but what if Dina woke up and got scared of seeing her there? 

She pondered and decided to sleep on the couch, she was still close if Dina needed her but not too close to startle her.

She couldn't stop thinking about everything. She was definitely not sorry for what she did but she left him on the ground with his face beat up and bleeding. _What if someone finds him?_

Ellie grabbed her phone and called Joel. It went to voicemail. "Hey Joel, just wanted to tell you I'm not coming home tonight, it's really not what you think I'm just helping a friend, don't worry I'm fine, see you tomorrow."

She threw herself on the couch and tried to sleep, it took a while but eventually it came, she knew Dina was safe now, and that's all that mattered.

\--

Ellie woke up the next morning and realized where she was. She got up and knocked on the bedroom door, slowly opening it.

"Dina?" No one responded.

"Can I come in? It's Ellie."

She opened the door a bit more and saw Dina sitting on her bed with her back on the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey... hum, do you want some tea? Coffee maybe?" Ellie didn't know how to help but tried to think of something to comfort the girl.

She got closer and sat on the edge of the bed and released the same calming pheromores from the day before. Dina wasn't talking and it was worrying her.

"Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head. "Can I get closer?" She nodded.

Ellie stepped to the girl's side and her face flushed. _She's still holding my flannel._

Dina started moving and rested her head on Ellie's shoulder. She turned her face to the taller girl's neck and started sniffing. She was now grabbing Ellie's t-shirt but still didn't talk.

They stayed like that for quite some time.

\--

Journal:

I'm home now. I didn't want to leave her but we're not even friends. She wasn't talking much but I asked if there was someone she wanted me to call and she said Cat. She actually arrived quickly and started talking to Dina and hugging her, it felt like I shouldn't be there.

I still left my flannel, it's my favourite one but I don't mind. She took it with her everywhere she went on the house. She actually seemed sad when I was leaving, I'm probably just imagining things...

I just want to protect her with everything I have. My heart keeps aching and it hurts to see her like this. It's my fault.

I texted Cat and neither of them are going to the dance today, it's better that way.

*

I can't stop thinking about her. Should I go there? No better not, I'm not important.

*

I texted Cat again, asked how Dina was doing and how was everything. She said she was better and she wasn't going to work this week. I agreed and told her to keep me updated.

\--

Her phone rang. Ellie ran and picked it up.

"Hey Cat, is everything okay?"

"Um yeah, can you just come here a bit? I'm at Dina's."

"Yes!" She responded too quickly. "Hum," Cleared her throat. "Yeah of course"

\--

She knocked on the door and Dina opened it. They looked at each other awkwardly and the smaller girl took a hesitant step towards Ellie. She raised her arms and they hugged. The auburn haired blushed. _She's wearing my flannel._

"Hey.."

"Hi.."

"Hey Ellie, come in" Cat said.

"Hey Cat, hum how's everything?"

Dina stepped aside to let Ellie in. The taller girl could almost swear she heard a sniff when she entered the house.

"It's good, do you want coffee?"

"Hum yeah, thanks"

Dina is still not talking much and Cat is looking at her, maybe trying to figure out what she's thinking. The smaller girl sits on the dining table while Cat and Ellie prepare something to eat at the kitchen.

Ellie lowers her voice to Cat. "has she been eating?"

"not much, but she's better, she told me what happened"

"okay..."

"take this to her" Cat handed her a cup of tea.

"okay"

Ellie walks to the dining room with the mug in her hand.

"Dina?" She doesn't answer and is staring at the table.

Ellie raises her hand to touch the girl's shoulder and all at once she jumps from the chair and falls back, bumping the mug which breaks on the floor.

"Please.... I-" She drags herself on the floor. Her scent goes from sweet to bitter and Ellie's whole body shivers.

She starts releasing calming pheromones as soon as she can. "I'm sorry Dina it's me, you're home, you're safe"

Dina is covering her face with her hands. "Please stop, please stop, please stop." Her breathing is heavy and she feels like she can't move again. She's crying and hugging her body just like in that alley.

"It's me, it's Ellie, I'm not gonna hurt you, please don't cry." Ellie felt her world falling apart again.

She got closer to the girl with her arms up still releasing her pheromones. Dina opened her eyes and didn't see Alex, it was a different alpha, it was the person that made her feel the most safe and protected.

Dina stretched her arms out and started touching Ellie, feeling her arms, shoulders and hands, just making sure she was real.

"You're home, nothing bad is gonna happen, I'm right here."

Dina's ragged breath started calming down and her tears started drying.

"It's just me okay? And Cat is in the kitchen too" She nodded.

Dina grabbed Ellie's neck and they hugged. She buried her face on the alpha's chest and the later hugged her tight until she calmed down. Her breathing became normal again.

"Sorry about that"

"You don't need to apologize for anything okay? I'm sorry I scared you" She nodded. Seeing Dina like this made her remember her own panic attacks, she knows how bad it is to not be able to breathe and control her mind.

Cat came in the dining room but didn't say anything when she saw them hugging on the floor. She picked the pieces from the broken mug and cleaned it.

Dina slowly started releasing Ellie and they got up. They kept holding hands and went to the table to make the smaller girl eat something.

\--

They stayed the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching tv and eating some snacks from now and then. Cat had to go to work so Ellie stayed until she came back at night.

"Hey I'm back" Cat shouted from the door.

"Hey"

"Hey Cat" Ellie started to get up from the couch and she heard a small whine. _Am I hearing things now?_

"I guess I'll go back home then" She rubbed the back of her neck and started walking towards the door.

Dina looked at Cat urgently with pleading eyes.

"Hum hey Ellie, you could stay here if you want, I... uhh have to get up in the morning tomorrow so..." 

"Really?" She looked at Dina and she nodded. "Hum okay, I can do that, I'll just go home and get a few things if thats okay?" 

"Of course, Dina has to take a shower too so you can go do your thing" Cat smiled at her.

"Okay"

\--

"Hey kiddo, how's your friend?"

"She's better I think, I'm sleeping at her house again today okay?"

"Sure, just be careful walking back"

"Thanks Joel"

He's seen the look on her face these last few days. He actually talked to Tommy without her knowing about it. She was supposed to start work today but Tommy vouched for her and said something like "She's still settling in". That's why Cat worked the afternoon instead of her.

Joel knew her well enough to know she wasn't gonna back away from this "friend". And her sad mood told him she was serious and not lying. She never had a girlfriend but he knew how protective she was of her own, besides, he also saw her heavily bruised knuckles.

He never asked what happened.

\--

Ellie grabbed everything she needed and put them in a bag. She took her journal too, she normally writes everyday so it would be weird not to have it. She walked back to Dina's.

\--

"Hey Cat, where's Dina?"

"She's actually sleeping already, she was tired and the bath helped."

"Good, good..." She felt a bit awkward. "Hum can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Cat sounded curious.

"Has anyone like, talked about Alex or something? I don't know... I kinda beated the shit out of him."

"I'm glad you did... People have been talking because no one has seen him since thursday and he apparently didn't go to the dance either, I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Hum okay, that's good."

"Yeah... hum I already put some sheets on the couch for you if that's okay, there's only one guest room so-"

"Of course! Please, don't worry about it"

"Okay, I'm tired so, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be here if hum, Dina needs something.."

"Okay, goodnight" Cat smiled. The alpha smiled back.

\--

Ellie changed her clothes and layed on the couch with her Journal on her hand:

Today didn't start the best. I scared her when I was just supposed to give her a cup of tea, should've been more careful. We hugged a lot and she smelled really good, her scent wasn't vigilant, I think she felt okay.

I'll try to be better tomorrow.

\--

She was sleeping softly and felt something poking her arm. She quickly sat down realizing it was Dina.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She nodded.

She put her hands on Ellie's shoulders pushing her down and layed beside her. She grabbed the alpha's arm and positioned it around her.

"I don't wanna be alone." Her voice was small.

Ellie's heart sunk. She hugged the girl just touching her arm and upper back. She didn't want to scare her again.

Dina snuggled on her chest and rubbed her nose on Ellie's neck. She flustered a bit. _Control yourself and protect her._ She hugged the small girl with more pressure and heard her sighing, a good sigh, like she was relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, listen to “To Die For” by Sam Smith, that song was on my mind while i was writing about dina’s recovery.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie starts waking up and stretches her legs on the couch, her eyes still closed. She moans softly and notices the sweet smell in the air. _It's smelling so good._ She opens her eyes and Dina is by her side with her back to her. _Shit, I forgot she came here last night._ They were in a spooning position but Ellie tried to make some space between them.

The taller girl stared at her neck and just wanted to smell her. Her hair was loose and she was snoring softly. _How is she so adorable?_ The alpha raised her hand to touch her but the girl started moving. She let out a little whine and got closer to Ellie again. Her bottom was now brushing against the alpha’s crotch. _Fuck, please don’t act up now, she’s gonna feel it_.

The taller girl was blushing and trying to control herself until she heard some noises coming from the kitchen. _Thank god._ She started getting up slowly to not wake Dina up and layed the blanket back on top of her.

“Good morning” She said entering the kitchen, her voice hoarse.

“Hey good morning, did I wake you up?” Cat was starting to make some eggs for breakfast.

“No, I was awake don’t worry. You want some help?”

“Hum yeah, could you watch this for me? I’m gonna check on Dina.”

“Actually uh… she’s on the couch, hum she’s okay I think.”

“Oh… okay that’s good then. You want some eggs too?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.”

Ellie set some plates on the table and started making coffee. Some time passed until Cat spoke again.

“Did you sleep well on the couch?”

“Hum yeah, I sometimes slept on a barn on my old house, so a couch is just fine.” Ellie scratched the back of her neck slightly flushing.

“You know.. I think she likes having you here.”

_Does she?_

“I don't know.” Ellie tried to dismiss it and Cat frowned.

“Good morning” Dina came in the kitchen still yawning.

“Hey,” Cat gave her a hug. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, it was comfortable.” She looked at Ellie but she kept her eyes at the table, the smaller girl's scent getting to her nose again. At least her shorts were large and made it difficult to notice her slight hardness. _Is her smell stronger or is it just me?_

“Come sit down, let’s eat”

“Okay"

They made small talk, Ellie kept trying to control herself but Dina sat right next to her. Her smell seemed sweeter than usual and it was getting hard to ignore it.

Cat noticed how flushed she was and how her body was getting tense. Plus, she had one hand above the shorts trying to hide what was evident.

"Dina, wanna help me clean up the dishes?"

"Sure"

"Ellie you can go maybe brush your teeth and stuff?" Cat's gaze was strong enough that Ellie got the hint.

"Hum yeah, I'm gonna do that" When Dina turned around Ellie mouthed _thank you_ to Cat, it was probably best if she wasn't close to the smaller girl right now, she would notice her alpha scent changing to a more agressive one, and after what happened that's not such a great idea. 

She went to the bathroom and closed the door. _Why now seriously..._ She removed her shorts and her boxers were tight from her hardness. She touched it above the fabric and moaned softly.

_Fuck, be quiet._

Someone knocked. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

"It's Cat, I'm gonna tell Dina you're taking a shower" She whispered. "I have a towel for you." She extended her arm through the slightly opened door.

"Thank you so much, I won't take long- uhh... I mean I- uhhh" _Fuck_

"I know what you mean don't worry"

"Thanks" Cat closed the door and she heard her steps getting distant.

_I guess I'm taking a shower._ She removed her t-shirt and looked at the mirror. She was still getting bigger and her pre-cum was staining her boxers.

She removed them and her length bounced up. She got in the shower, closed the curtain and opened the water while her cock dripped from the tip. She teased it with her index finger brushing it up and down.

_Fuck me..._

The water was warm now and she wetted her body and started stroking herself. Her cock was throbbing and she bit her lip trying to keep the moans from coming out. Inevitably she started thinking about Dina.

_Her hair smelled so good, her thin waist and her legs, those curvy legs, shit.._

She kept pressing her thumb on the tip and poured some soap on a sponge. Her mind was only Dina, she pictured the girl grabbing her own breasts and biting her lip, _cum for me Ellie_. 

That little thought made her groan. She grabbed her length harder while passing the sponge on her body, trying to cut some time. Her knot was starting to form and she couldn't keep the smallest whimpers inside.

"Hum god, fuck.."

She cupped and squeezed her knot with one hand while the other kept stroking the full length.

_Cum inside me baby_

"Shit, Dina" She moaned and felt herself getting closer to the edge. She grabbed one of the omega's scrunchies on the edge of the tub and inhaled. 

Her alpha scent became dominant and she pictured Dina submitting and kneeling down in front of her. She bared her teeth and stroked her cock faster and harder, just how she liked it. Dina had her mouth open for her. "Fuck I-" She moaned and came with her eyes closed and biting her lip. Her omega was taking all of her cum and swallowing it. Ellie pressed the tip of her cock on the wall pretending it was the girl's mouth. _Good job baby._

She was out of breath from keeping most of her moans in. "Shit, that was intense" Someone knocked and Ellie jumped.

"Hey Ellie? I'm gonna get ready to go out and do hum, that thing, are you almost done?"

"Hum yea-, yeah! I'll be out in a sec" She shouted for Cat to hear.

"Okay!" Her high was coming down and so was her erection. _I need to clean this mess..._

She finished washing herself and the shower's wall, no one needed to see how much she could let out.

\--

Dina was in the living room with Cat when Ellie approached. She was more calm now after letting out her load.

"Hey, sorry if I took a bit, hum the water was nice." Her face had a shade of pink.

"Of course, I was just talking to Dina about my schedule today, I might only be back in the afternoon if thats okay with you?"

Dina looked at Ellie with the softest eyes. "Hum yeah I think so, I was actually thinking we could go out today maybe? Just the two of us. I mean-, uhh like without people around you know? Hum for you to adjust and nothing hum happening?" _Fuck._ She scratched the top of her head.

"That sounds nice." Dina smiled at her and the alpha blushed. She hadn't seen the girl smile in days.

"That's settled then! I think I'm gonna go break up with my girlfriend now!" Cat waved at them and got out of the house. Ellie's stunned face made Dina grin. _That's two times in a row, I got this._

\--

Journal:

Dina's getting dressed now, I thought of taking her to the lake today, one just outside of Jackson that Tommy talked about on my first days here. Maybe it'll make her feel good? Nature always does miracles on my worst days, I hope it does the same for her.

I thought of taking Joel's truck but it's even better to take Shimmer. Dina could meet her and I haven't ridden her in so long. It's gonna be good.

I'm still embarrassed about the whole bathroom thing. Dina's scent was so overwhelming in the morning... Is my rut coming up? I hope not. And the way I thought of her? I need to be careful, just want our day to go well and to make her feel good. 

Shit she's coming out of the bedroom, and she's wearing my flannel????

\--

Ellie didn't tell Dina where they were going. She texted Joel to prepare Shimmer for her at the farm since he worked there. He responded with a simple _ok_. The old man was still not used to technology.

Ellie still took the truck to the farm to make Dina more confortable. When they got there she called him.

"Hey Joel, I'm outside, can you bring her out?"

"You got it kiddo." They hung up.

"Her?" Dina asked.

"Yeah, Shimmer, my horse." Ellie smiled.

"You have a horse?" Dina's eyebrows shot up.

"Come on" They got out of the car and Ellie saw Joel coming out of the barn with Shimmer beside him.

They parked just outside the farm so it was close and people free. Dina hadn't been outside in a few days so Ellie thought it might be best to keep her away from other alphas, their scent could trigger her and she didn't need that right now.

"Hey Joel"

"Hey kid, hi Dina" The girl blushed and waved at him.

"You know each other?" The alpha looked at the two of them.

"I might be old but I still have a life"

"You're right about the first one" She laughed and he scowled. "But thank you Joel you're the best." She smiled and his features softened. 

"Hum, I'm gonna go then, have fun." He smiled and turned around.

"Thanks Joel" She turned to Dina now. "Do you want some help sitting on her?"

"I think I got it" Ellie was surprised when Dina climbed Shimmer almost at first try.

"Have you ridden a horse before?"

"Just once"

"Okay" Ellie climbed in front of her and grabbed the reins. She felt Dina put her hands around her waist but didn't think too much about it.

\--

They rode slowly so Dina was always comfortable. Ellie hadn't been here yet but Tommy explained more or less how to get to the lake. _How hard can it be?_ She kept following a path with some tire tracks, big tree branches moving with the wind above them and covering the sunlight.

"This is nice." Dina said. The small fresh breeze in the air made everything welcoming. Ellie was thankful for this, it always felt good to spend sometime outside away from everyone. And she missed riding Shimmer, the horse always made everything better.

They spotted the lake. It really wasn't far, they rode about 15 minutes to get there.

Ellie tied Shimmer to the closest tree and they spreaded a blanket on the ground to sit down.

"Thank you for this."

"Don't mention it.." Ellie blushed a little and Dina kept her eyes on her. _She's so beautiful._

They layed down and stared at the clouds. They didn't talk but it was a comfortable silence. Just being there and breathing some fresh air felt amazing, and Ellie could still feel the sweet scent of the omega beside her. _I´ll never get tired of it._

They probably layed there for an hour, Ellie was starting to get drowsy when she felt the girl beside her shift.

"What are you doing?" She saw Dina getting up and unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down. "Ooookay..." The alpha turned her head so fast to the side trying to avoid looking at the omega.

"The lake looks so good, I'm going in." She kept undressing herself, removing Ellie's flannel and keeping just her underwear.

Ellie had a hand covering her eyes. "What if it's cold??"

"Come on!" She started getting in the water and gasped "Fuck it _is_ cold"

Ellie took her hand from her eyes and Dina's whole body was in the water. She got up and started taking her sweater off. 

"Don't look" Ellie turned around trying to hide her body unsuccessfully.

"I'm not" And yet she was, looking at the alpha's muscled back and biting her lip.

The taller girl removed her shoes and jeans and was now on her sports bra and boxers. "Are you looking?"

Dina covered her eyes. "No"

Ellie turned around and started getting in the water. "Shitttt what the fuck this is freezing" She walked slowly in the water until her body was fully covered.

"You can look now." Dina took her hand from her eyes and smirked at her. "What?"

"Nice butt."

"Heyyyy you said you weren't looking!!!" She threw water at the other girl and she panted from the cold.

"Oh-my-god, you did _not_ "

"What're you gonna do about it?" Dina got closer and Ellie started blushing. She bent down a little until her mouth was submerged and filled it with water. "Wait, what are you doing?" 

Dina stood up with her water-filled cheeks. "Wait Din-" She threw the water in the alpha's face and started laughing. "Ewww, oh my god Dina gross"

"You love it" Ellie blushed while cleaning her face. The smaller girl was staring at her, they were a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" The alpha looked down.

"It's okay, you made it better" She smiled, "You make everything better."

Ellie blushed and looked at the omega. _Is she serious?_ She couldn't hold her gaze and looked down again, this time accidentally seeing Dina's nipples through her bra. She quickly looked up.

"Shit I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to look..."

"It's okay" The small girl smiled at her. She stepped closer.

"Hum m-, maybe we should go back, we still need to make lunch"

"Oh...Okay" Ellie was the first to get out of the water and turned to Dina.

"We should..." She noticed Dina staring and followed her gaze.

"Fuck fuck fuck, shit sorry" _Two times in a day? Really?_ She covered her crotch with both hands trying to hide the big bulge that was forming. "It's from the cold... I'm really sorry" She was so embarassed she just wanted to hide in the biggest hole she could find. She didn't want Dina to feel unsafe and think that she had second intentions. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

She started hearing a soft voice. It got louder behind her and it was laughter. The smaller girl threw her head back laughing at the situation and at how flustered Ellie was.

The alpha smiled. "Why are you laughing, hmhm it's not funnyy" she was grinning now. Dina's laugh was so contangious she couldn't keep her face serious and started laughing as much as the other girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ll take a bit longer updating the next one because of work:/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for that wait! Here it is <3

Journal:

I'm home again. I can't believe I got hard two times today, what a mess... 

She looked a lot better, she smiled a lot and even laughed. We almost kissed at the lake but I can't let that happen. I know I'm already too invested in her but I don't care, I just want her safe.

Cat got home in the afternoon like she said, we all talked a bit and then I came here, I don't think she needs me anymore.

She actually hugged me on my way out, maybe she just wanted me to scent the flannel for her, it might've lost a bit of my smell. She probably just wants to keep other alphas away for now. 

I still told Cat to keep me updated, just in case.

\--

"So??? How was the trip to the lake?" Cat sat down on the couch beside Dina after Ellie went home.

"It was really good, she has a horse! And we actually went for a swim" The small girl was touching the familiar flannel she was wearing.

"Whatttt? You went for a swim? Is she hot?" Cat wiggled her eyebrows with a grin. "Ow" Dina threw a pillow at her "Sorry sorry, but did you like it?"

"I did, we almost kissed" She looked down.

"Oh shit" Cat's eyes were shining and her mouth was open. "What happened?"

"She accidentally looked at my boobs" Cat pressed her lips trying not to laugh. "I said it was okay and stepped closer, but then she just said we should go home and make lunch..."

"Really?? Didn't see that one coming..." Cat scratched her chin in a thoughtful manner.

The omega looked down. "I don't think she likes me..."

"Hey don't say that, you two had a great day and she made you feel better, that's gotta count for something right?"

"I guess so... let's hum...tell me about your break up."

"Wow okay, where to start"

\--

After talking they ended up watching a movie. Dina was getting sleepy and noticed Cat was on her phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"No one"

"Cat" 

"Dina"

"Who is it??"

"No one, I'm not texting."

"I can see you typing..."

"I'm playing a game"

"Let me look" The omega came closer.

"No!" She extended her arm away from her.

"What?? Give me that" 

"Ow ow what are you-" The omega climbed her friend trying to reach her phone and grabbed it. She saw Ellie's name on the screen and sat down.

"What the fuck is this?? Are you fucking kidding me Cat?"

"Hey it's not what you think, she just asked me to tell her about your days, and if you were getting better and stuff..."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, she asked me not to..."

The smaller girl looked down. "It's okay, it just... doesn't make any sense, why would she ask about me if she acts like she doesn't like me?"

"I'm sorry babe, I don't get it too... but what I do know is that our relationship is ABUSE, you're always beating me up!"

Dina punched her shoulder with a little smile "Shut up."

\-- 

The next day they were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Hey, what do you think of us doing a little trip to the grocery store? It's close and I'll always be there with you, just to get out of the house for a bit before I go to work."

"Yeah, we can do that, I just need to take a shower if that's okay?"

"Of course, I'll clean the dishes and you can go get ready okay?"

"Okay"

Dina got up from the table and went to her bedroom. She undressed the flannel and the shorts she was wearing and went to the bathroom in her underwear. _Nothing she hasn't seen before._

She finished undressing herself and got in the bathtub closing the curtain. It always felt good to remove all the sweat from her body and feel the warm water on her skin. 

She finished, dressed some clean underwear and went to her bedroom to get herself ready. 

She got in her room and noticed the flannel wasn't on her bed anymore. _What? Where is it? I left it right here..?_ She started moving the sheets around trying to find it and it wasn't there.

"No no no no please be here I left it right here where the fuck is it??" She was talking fast and was getting scared. "I need it please where is it."

She was panicking now, looking everywhere at it was nowhere in her room "CAT???"

Her friend walked in the room and saw her breathing heavily with her hands on her head. "Hey what's wrong??" 

"Where's the flannel, Ellie's flannel? I fucking need it I left it right here and it's not here anymore I-"

"I put it in the closet Dina here" She opened the door where her clothes were and grabbed the alpha's shirt "See? It's right-" 

The smaller girl ran to grab it and smelled it right away. "Fuck..." She breathed relieved. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay D, _I'm_ sorry, I just came here to get your laundry and I saw it just leaning on the bed so I put in the closet, I'm sorry"

There were tears in the omega's eyes while she hugged the flannel to her chest. "It's okay, I'm sorry I freaked out... she, her smell conforts me..."

"You really like her don't you?" She nodded.

After that, Dina finished getting ready and wore the flannel above her clothes. It all went well, she crossed a few alphas and grabbed Cat's arm the entire time but it was fine.

She even knew some and they waved at them. _Everything's okay, no one is going to hurt me._

They only bought a few things like coffee and bread and then went home.

"I'm really proud of you babe, you did it."

"Thanks Cat, you're the best, I can't thank you enough for what you've been doing for me"

"Hey D, I'm here for you no matter what okay? I know you would do the same for me."

"I really would"

\-- 

The next day Cat worked in the morning and Dina stayed home alone right after breakfast.

_Maybe I'll go to the grocery store again? How hard can it be?_

She tought of doing the same path as she did the day before with Cat. It went well that time so today would be the same.

The small girl put some clothes on and got out. She wore the flannel again, making sure she had Ellie around no matter what. _She's gonna protect me._

Everything was going great and she even smiled at who passed by her. But then a familiar face ran into her.

"I see you really got a new mate, does he even know what he's doing in bed?" Jesse could feel the different scent coming from the flannel.

"He's a she, and that's not of your business.."

"Ohh, so you went for the new girl? That's bold, we weren't good enough for you? Does she even have a dick?"

"Shut up Jesse"

"I know you like it rough and do as you're told, is she even alpha enough for that? Was it worth it leaving me for her?

"Fuck you, I left you months ago"

"Keep telling yourself that" He got closer and whipered in her ear. "Don't fucking come back begging me to fuck you again"

He started walking away but turned back. "That reminds me, you wouldn't happen to know where Alex is would you?" Her whole body tensed at the name. "He was always Dina this Dina that and then disappears into thin air." 

She couldn't speak.

"Seems weird to me... Have fun with your new girlfriend" He walked away.

Dina started feeling anxious and her breathing was faster. She walked in between two houses and inhaled the scent from the shirt.

 _You're okay, Ellie's right here with you, just ignore him..._ Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I want her to hold me again..."

\--

Some days passed and Dina kept going outside. It was getting easier and easier every time and she was happy about it. She even saw Jesse a few times but they ignored each other.

She missed Ellie though, she hadn't seen her after the trip to the lake and it made her feel lonely. 

She wanted to sleep by her side again and feel her embrace. To hear her voice telling her she was okay and that she was protecting her.

Dina never felt this way about anyone before, not even Jesse. She just wanted to be with her all the time.

She was gentle and always ready to do anything the omega asked. Every day she was getting more needy and just wanted to feel her touch. 

She then realized she wasn't only missing the alpha but her heat was approaching.

 _Why is it coming right now?? I'm gonna have to go through it alone..._ She prepared herself on her room and kept Ellie's shirt close, hoping her scent would help and make things easier.

Each day her arousal got more and more overwhelming and it was getting difficult to handle.

She kinda wished she had sex toys around but she always had Jesse so she never gave it too much thought.

Cat was still at her house. She often brought her food and water to keep her hydrated, and always asked if she needed anything. It was hard seeing Dina like that but she did the best she could.

\--

"Cat?"

She got in her room "Yeah?"

"Please call Ellie" Her voice was shacky. "I can't do this anymore"

\--

Ellie got there in no time.

"Hey Cat, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just go to her room, she needs you, I'm going out okay?"

"Uhh okay"

Ellie didn't know what was happening. She walked to the omega's bedroom and knocked, opening the door slowly.

"Dina?" She felt a rush of sweet and strong pheromones getting in her nose and she almost lost control.

She got in the room and saw the omega laying on the bed only wearing her flannel and underwear. She felt a tingling sensation inside her boxers.

Dina got up and quickly hugged the alpha. _I missed you so much._ She grabbed the hair behind Ellie's neck and sniffed her.

"I need you, I don't have anybody else, can you just, touch me? Please." Ellie didn't respond and the omega started taking off her shirt and let it fall on the floor.

She was naked from the waist up and the taller girl looked to the side trying to give her some privacy. 

Dina grabbed her hand and guided her to the side of the bed. She kissed the alpha's neck and smelled her again. _Her scent is making me go insane._

The smaller girl passed her hand above the other's abs and whispered.

"Take off my underwear"

Ellie blushed and obeyed. She kneeled down and slowly removed her briefs trying not to stare at her core.

She then stood up and Dina layed on the bed with her legs slightly opened. 

"Come here" The alpha got on top of her, placing her hands on her sides.

Ellie was overwhelmed by the smell. It was making her aroused and wanting to mark the girl in front of her. Her crotch already had a big bulge from her erection and she really tried to control her feelings.

Dina's scent was so enticing and she wanted to do whatever the girl asked of her. Her hand started teasing the skin between the omega's breasts and belly.

"Please Ellie, touch me, I can't take it anymore"

The auburn haired complied. She moved her fingers to the omega's center and noticed how wet she was. She felt her hard clit and started touching it making Dina moan.

The smaller girl grabbed the alpha's neck and pulled her closer, lips almost touching and breathing heavily. Ellie continued touching her clit and got rougher over time.

"Fuck, baby" Dina was whimpering and couldn't let go of the alpha's neck, she wanted her close, smell her, feel her.

Ellie started teasing her entrance and it was like torture. "Please Ellie, put it in." 

The taller girl inserted a finger slowly letting the omega adjust. She started moving it in and out and Dina's breath got faster and heavier. 

Her scent filled the room to no end, and the strong alpha aura around her only aroused her more.

"I love your scent" The alpha tensed a bit, she inserted another finger and went faster.

"Fuck" Dina kept moaning and her body trembled. She kept opening her legs and her hips were moving towards the fingers inside her.

Their forehead's were now touching and the smaller girl kept hugging the other close. She was so wet that Ellie's fingers moved with almost no friction.

Her thumb occasionally brushed the omega's clit and she inserted a third finger. "Shit fuck, don't stop" Ellie felt her walls clench around her fingers and kept moving. 

"I'm so close" Ellie raised the speed and her cock was throbbing inside her boxers. Her desires were growing and she just wanted to feel Dina's warmth around her length.

The omega started raising her hips in the alpha's direction and her legs started shaking. 

"I'm-" She stopped breathing for a second and then moaned loudly with her mouth open. She came with Ellie inside her and colapsed on the bed gasping for air.

"Fuck, Ellie.." The omega was panting and grabbed the alpha's face close to hers. _I want to kiss her_

Dina was coming down from her high and looked down, she saw how hard the other girl was and wanted to satisfy her now. She touched her above the jeans and squeezed a bit.

"Stop stop stop stop" Ellie got out of the bed and stood up, she was breathing heavily and not from arousal, she was scared.

"I know you don't like me and you're just doing this because of your heat!" Dina was shocked at her words and didn't know what to say. 

The alpha's breath got heavier and she almost couldn't breathe. "I, I'm not gonna fall for this again, fuck, fuck this isn't happening, you're just LIKE HER!" she was yelling now. 

"Ellie?" Dina tried to step closer.

"Don't touch me!" She walked out of the room without saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I'm sorry about this ending... The next one will be a flashback, thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter and the next one will be a flashback in Ellie’s life, she’s 17 here okay?
> 
> I hope there’s no mistakes, let me know what you think!!

3 Years Ago - Part 1/2

Ellie was sitting on one of her high school cafeteria tables, alone, eating her lunch. She was drinking from her juice when someone approached.

“Hey freak!” They hit on the juice pack and it spilled on her face and clothes. “Ups, you better clean that up...” They laughed loudly and went to get their own lunch.

“Fucking Abby and her friends…” She murmured. Her shirt was stained and cleaning it with napkins was no use. She stood up and walked to the bathroom while everybody looked at her. She poured water on some paper and entered one of the bathroom stalls.

She scrubbed and scrubbed but it was still dirty. _Fuck it, I’m just gonna wait until the bell rings..._ She thought. At least lunch time was almost up and the corridors would soon get empty. She could just carry her backpack in front of her body so it would hide the stains.

The bell rang and she waited a bit, letting the students disperse from the hallways. She got up from the toilet seat, walked to her classroom and knocked the door.

“Sorry I’m late, can I come in?”

“Yes Ellie, try to get here on time okay?”

“Yes, sorry” She walked to her desk and rested the backpack on the floor.

“Pssst” She looked back and someone threw a folded paper at her.

_You're weird_

Ellie crumpled the message with anger and put it inside her jeans pocket. She would throw it on the garbage later, or maybe she would read it countless times while crying.

\--

She finished her classes and went straight to her locker to grab her jacket. Before she could do it Abby showed up and bumped intentionally against her, making her drop her things.

“Watch where you walk bitch” Ellie said loudly.

“The fuck did you just say??” Abby walked to her and grabbed her shirt shoving her against the lockers. “Do you have a death wish or something?? I mean, if I were you I would’ve killed myself by now and yet, you’re still here...”

Her friends laughed.

“Fuck you.”

“You’re really starting to piss me off, do you wanna know how my fists feel against your face? It would be a pleasure to show you.” Abby was basically all muscle, she was two times bigger than Ellie and could probably kill her with her bare hands.

“You're just mad cause your dad doesn't care about you.”

Abby raised her arm to punch Ellie right there “HEY!" The teacher called. "Abby, go to the principal’s office right now!” 

The beefed girl let Ellie go and straightened her shirt. “You crossed the line Williams, we’re _not_ done.” She said through clenched teeth, turned around and smiled at the teacher.

“With pleasure ma’am.” She walked away. 

“Are you okay Ellie?”

“Yeah, thank you” The alpha grabbed her things from the floor and got out of school towards the truck. It was Joel’s car but she used it sometimes when he didn’t need it.

It was better do drive alone than to take the bus and have everybody staring at her.

\--

It was no surprise when Abby didn’t get detention or any kind of punishment from her behavior. Her family was rich and funded the school every month. They bought new computers, made renovation in bathrooms, classrooms, changed the old desks for new ones and bought new uniforms for the cheerleaders and football team.

Every time she went to the principal’s office, he would say some things to her and she always got away with it. Every student she made fun of would just have to take it. She was a daddy’s girl and he did everything for her.

This basically made Abby the ruler of the school, she was untouchable. If she made fun of someone, nobody tried to help or even spared a second glance. They would just end up in her black list. Her friends were no better, they just stayed behind her and laughed while she humiliated others.

Sometimes people thought how weird it was that she was a beta. She was so violent and everything had to be like she wanted it to be. And besides that, she worked out every day, her body was a lot bigger and stronger than most male alphas in school.

Unfortunately, Ellie was her favorite one to torture. She pushed her in the hallways, made fun of her, called her names and made her feel like shit without any sort of mercy.

Female alphas were really rare, and since Ellie was the only one in the whole town she quickly became the school’s “freak”, as they called her.

The alpha always tried to stay strong and not let Abby have her way with her. She always talked back, even if it meant she would get punched and start bleeding. Ellie wasn’t scared of her, she was scared of her words, how they made her feel powerless, sick and sometimes disgusted at herself.

No one liked her and she spent her days alone just trying to get through them. _This is my last year, I just have to bare with it a little more._

\--

She got home and quickly changed her clothes. She went to the barn where Joel was feeding and brushing the horses.

“Hey kiddo, how was school?”

“Same old shit” She kicked the dirt on the ground.

“Hey, language… Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Come here, take this bucket and fill it with water for Shimmer.”

“Okay” Ellie went outside and filled the bucket with a hose and brought it to Shimmer’s stall. “Hey girl, how are you?” She touched the horse’s nose and neck and placed the bucket on the ground. “There you go.”

Shimmer gladly started drinking from it and Ellie called Joel.

“Hey Joel?? Can I take her out a bit today?”

“Humm… The sun is close to setting, only if you don’t go too far?”

“Yesss” She smiled. “I promise I’ll stay close!”

“And take your phone with you okay?”

“Yes sir!” Joel waved at her and went to the house to start making dinner.

Ellie started preparing the saddle on top of Shimmer before bringing her out of the barn. She kept patting her neck and body showing how much she loved her.

She opened the small gate that kept the sheeps from running away and guided the horse to the other side. She closed the gate and climbed on top of Shimmer after whispering in its’ ear “You’re my best friend”.

Ellie always tried to spend time with Shimmer after school. It was the only thing that made her forget every insult and every humiliation she had to get through. The horse didn’t judge, it didn’t call her names or pushed her to the ground. Well, maybe the last one but Ellie always ended up laughing.

It was the best time of her days. The peace and quiet from her rides made every second in school fade away. She always thanked Shimmer for what it did for her, it always made her realize how she loved to be alive and experience these little things.

She just hated people, hated everyone in school that made her feel less than what she was.

\--

Ellie came back from her ride, walked Shimmer to the barn and said her goodbyes. She went back inside the house.

“Tommy? Maria? What are you guys doing here?”

“Hey! There’s my favorite niece!" He walked to her and gave her a hug.

“I’m your only niece Tommy” Ellie scoffed.

“It’s Friday so we thought we could come and stay the weekend. How are you?” Maria kissed the top of her head.

“Fine.”

\--

They talked a bit more and ate dinner. After cleaning everything up, Tommy grabbed his and Maria's bags and went upstairs to start preparing a room for them with Joel.

"Ellie, wanna come outside with me?"

"Sure" They walked outside and leaned on the porch.

"So, how have you been?" Maria looked curiously at the younger girl.

"The same, I think..."

"Is that Abby girl still messing with you?"

"Yeah... She actually spilled my juice on my clothes today... But I went out with Shimmer after getting home, it was good." She always tried to be strong and not let it get to her.

"Ellie...The things they call you? You know they're not true right?"

She sighed. "I think so?... I just... It's hard to ignore them..."

"They're just scared cause we're different, people always tend to judge what they don't know." The little alpha cleared her throat, the familiar weight on her chest like she was about to cry. 

Maria continued "Abby probably just wants to be like you, like us, you say she's all muscle and agressive but she doesn't have a scent or, well, a body like ours." Ellie blushed and looked down.

"There're not many people like us and that makes us special, she likes to be the center of attention and that alone makes you a threat to her."

"I guess so... She's just so annoying and she gets away with everything because of her stupid rich dad..." Ellie sighs and scratches her forehead. "And the rest of them? They always follow her like fucking puppies..."

"The rest of them are just scared of her, they see how she treats you and don't want to end up on your shoes."

"Pfff tell me about it..."

"You know I'm gonna keep telling you all of this right? Until you believe that you're worth more than any of them?" Ellie sniffed and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"We're strong okay? And you know I'm always here, this is just high school, it's not gonna be like this for the rest of your life. Just take me for example, everyone in Jackson likes your uncle and I, and we're really happy."

Ellie laughed sarcastically "Maybe I should move there..." She shook her head.

"Who knows" 

"It just... it makes me mad cause I actually like being an alpha, I don't understand why they keep acting like it's a bad thing..." She wiped her tears with her shirt.

"It's not your fault okay? Kids these days do anything to fit in or be popular, even if it means being mean to others."

"I suppose that's true..." 

"And you already told me her dad is never around, she must've already seen Joel picking you up at school, you two are just saps" Maria smiled and the little alpha smiled back.

"He's the one that always hugs me in front of everyone" Ellie rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her lips.

"See? She's just jealous of you, you're such a great kid Ellie and she's _not_ worth it."

"Thanks Maria, this means a lot to me" She was smiling more brightly now.

"I love you" She grabbed her for a hug. "And you need to eat more" She poked Ellie's stomach making her laugh "You're too skinny!"

"Okay okayy stop tickling me ahaha"

\--

Ellie was thankful for her aunt. She was like a role model to her, a proof that she could actually be happy after high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! (and I’m sorry Abby fans, she’s definitely not the good guy here)<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My anxiety has been shit these days, I hope you still like the next chapters<3

3 Years Ago - Part 2/2

It was now monday and Ellie was at the cafeteria again eating her lunch when someone sat in front of her.

The alpha looked up. "Whatever you have to say just don't."

"Why not?"

"I've heard it enough times..." She kept eating her sandwich while the girl stared at her. "Are you gonna leave or..?"

"I just wanted to say hi"

"You're kidding right? I've seen you with Abby, you can't fool me." _What the hell does she want?_

"Abby is just an acquaintance, we don't talk that much."

"So? What do you want? Are you gonna say that I smell or something?"

"No, I want to have lunch with you."

"Suit yourself..." _This is weird.._

Usually no one talked to Ellie, she was always alone unless someone approached her to say something mean. This girl had to be the same, _right?_

The alpha finished her lunch and got up from the table taking her tray to the cleaning lady. She looked back and the girl was behind her.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wanna take you to class, it's english right?"

"Uhhh yeah?..." Ellie ignored her and walked to her classroom. She occasionally looked to the side and the girl always smiled at her. _What is happening?_

"Okay we're here, you can go now."

"I'll see you later?"

"What? I'm going inside bye"

"Bye!" She waved.

_What the fuck_

\--

Journal:

This girl talked to me today, I think her name is Nora? It was so weird, why did she do that? No one ever talks to me unless it's an insult, and she walked me to class?? What the hell... I didn't see her for the rest of the day but who cares.

\--

Ellie was walking on the hallway when someone tripped her and made her fall.

"You stink!" Some guy said.

"Fucking asshole" She started getting up when someone talked.

"Hey are you okay?"

"You again?" The girl was holding her arm to help her up but Ellie pulled it back.

"Hum yeah, you okay?"

"I'm fine and this is weird, everybody's looking at us..."

"I don't care, you wanna have lunch together?"

"Whatever" _Why haven't I seen Abby today?_

They walked side by side to the cafeteria and got their lunches. The girl always smiled when they locked eyes and Ellie didn't understand why. 

They sat in one of the tables and the girl spoke again.

"I haven't told you my name, I'm Nora" She extended her hand to greet her but the auburn haired ignored her. 

"Hum so, you like comics?" She looked at the copy the alpha had beneath her backpack.

"Yeah, so what? You're gonna call me a nerd?"

"No, I find it interesting." She put a strand of hair behind her hear. Her curly hair was loose and hanging around her shoulders.

"Right..."

Just like the day before they finished eating and Nora walked Ellie to class.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hmm"

\--

Journal:

This feels weird. I thought Nora was Abby's friend and she hates me... Is she being like, nice to me? I don't even know what's happening...

\--

They were together again. Nora found her by the lockers and they walked through the hallway. Ellie was looking at the ground when someone bumped harshly against her almost making her fall.

"What the fuck?" She looked up and saw Abby but the muscled girl kept walking. "That's a first..."

"Are you okay?"

"Why do _you_ care?" Ellie continued her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey I do care, I wanna get to know you"

"Why? Aren't you disgusted by me like everyone else?" There was anger in her tone.

"No... hum, let's get our lunch"

"Sure..."

\--

Journal:

Why is she being like this? Does she actually care? No one has ever talked normally to me in this school, I mean, besides the first year before Abby moved here.

Why is she talking to me now? What changed?...

*

Today was the same fucking thing, she always looks for me and then we have lunch together. She asks about my comics and classes and then we say goodbye. Even Abby isn't as stupid as before? What the fuck. Everyone still looks at me like I'm some alien so that's never gonna change.

*

Forget what I said before, Abby is still so fucking annoying. Today she decided to hide my uniform before my gym class, I had to say I was sick and when I got back to the lockers it was there again, and it was full of dirt...

Sometimes I try to hide this stuff from Joel. He knows high school isn't the best but I don't want to worry him more than I have to.

*

Thank god it's the weekend. That girl was making me go insane, maybe she'll stop following me and realize what other people think of me... It's weird that she hasn't been mean yet, I don't hate it but it's not normal.

Me and Joel are going out today with Shimmer and Callus, it's gonna be cool! I might make a bet with the old man on who's faster, maybe then he won't make me wash so many dishes...

*

She's touching me now? Who the fuck would've guessed... She sat closer to me and touched my shoulder while talking... It wasn't bad but is this really happening?

*

Maybe it's not that bad having someone to spend time with at school.

She's always smiling at me, sometimes I ask myself if I have something funny written on my face... I guess she really likes being around me...?

*

I told Shimmer about Nora, she just nodded her head like she always does.

Maybe she really is nice? I like her company and her curly hair. She smells so good. Maybe I'm going crazy...

*

Abby still pushes me around and calls me names, but when I'm with Nora I kinda forget all that. She's the only person in school that talks to me like I'm normal. I think I... like her?

*

We went out after school today. She wanted to get ice cream. We laughed a bit and she put some frosting on my cheek and said I was cute. It was great.

\--

"So, how was school this week?"

"Good I think" Ellie gave him a little smile.

"You've been more happy these days. Did you meet someone?"

"Jesus Joel?! Why the hell would you think that??" _Oh my god..._

"Well, did you?"

"Maybe? I, I don't know, I don't want it to be all in my head..."

"Is she nice?" Ellie blushed. _He knows it's a she?_

"I mean... yeah, I think so, she says some jokes and walks with me to class..."

"Then she must like you, even if it's just as a friend." Her face was even more red. _Just as a friend? How does he even know I like her? God this is embarrassing._

"I don't know, I don't wanna think too much about it"

"Okay, you know I'm always here to talk right? Maybe some advice?"

"God Joel okay yes whatever thank you let's talk about somehting else!" 

\--

"I like your scent"

"W- What?" She choked on her food.

"I said I like your scent" Nora repeated.

"Are you serious??" Ellie's eyebrows frowned and she looked at the girl.

"Yeah, it's strong, kinda makes me want to kiss you." Ellie blushed and stammered.

"Uhh... wh- what?"

"You know I'm an omega right? Your scent arouses me."

"Uhhh-" _Oh my god what is happening?_ The alpha's face was so red and she couldn't speak a word. Nora laughed.

"You're so cute" She smiled "Let's go to class?" Ellie nodded.

\--

Journal:

Holy shit, did she really say that??? She wants to kiss me and I, arouse her? Fuck, my pants are getting tighter. 

\--

"You're smelling a bit different today, are you wearing cologne?" Nora asked with a smug look on her face.

"No! I smell like this all the time you just haven't noticed..." She tried to play it cool.

"Who are you trying to impress?" The girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up, let's eat." Nora grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Okay" _gulp_

\--

Today was going great again, she's was walking with Nora on the hallway until someone shoved her against the lockers. "Freak."

"What the fuck Abby?" Nora said and walked to Ellie making sure she was okay.

Abby looked surprised. "Uhh what? You want me to push you too?" She kept walking. Ellie noticed Jordan looking back and smiling while he whispered something to Abby.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry, I'm used to it"

\--

"So hum, there's gonna be this party on friday, you wanna go with me?"

"Hum I don't know about that, you know nobody likes me."

"But _I_ like you, I want us to dance and get a bit drunk together." There was a shade of pink in her dark skin and she pouted.

"You really have to do those puppy eyes to me?" 

She blinked her eyes softly. "Yes" 

"Fine, but if I get bored or something happens I'm going home okay?"

"Yes yes yes anything you want!" She smiled.

\--

It was now time for the party and Ellie was getting ready. _What the fuck am I supposed to wear??_ She ended up dressing her raglan sleeve shirt with grey jeans.

She agreed to pick up Nora at her house and took Joel's truck. It wasn't new but it didn't really matter to her. 

She rang the door bell.

"Hey!" Nora hugged her "You look... hot"

"Oh, hum..." She blushed "I didn't really know what to wear" She scratched the back of her neck "You look great"

"Thanks, shall we go?"

"Yeah"

The way there was silent but not too awkward. There was some music on the radio and Ellie parked a few houses before Manny's. 

They walked a bit and noticed it was packed. His house was big and there was people everywhere.

"Shit this is full"

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine"

Ellie followed Nora and they got inside. The music was really loud and some people stared at them but didn't care. Most of them were so drunk they probably didn't even know where they were.

Nora greeted some of her friends and they walked to the backyard. There was this big pool and some people were even swimming in it. _What a cliché._

It was actually nice. The music wasn't as loud as inside, and they talked about a few things and danced. No one cared that Ellie was there and it made her feel good. 

For the first time in a while no one judged her or looked at her through the corner of their eyes.

She was just there and was having fun, plus, Nora was there and she was smelling really good.

"You're smelling so good tonight"

"Yeah? Is it stronger? I think there's a reason for that" She looked at the alpha seductively.

She blushed. "Hum uhh yeah, a bit stronger... Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it really is"

They danced a bit more. Ellie didn't really know what to do with her arms but Nora placed them on her waist and put her own arms around the alpha's neck.

They were about the same height. Nora started getting closer and sniffing Ellie's neck. The auburn haired didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm gonna get some drinks for us okay? Then we can go upstairs?"

The alpha stared at the other girl wide-eyed. "Uhh-, yeah... sure"

Ellie stayed outside waiting for the girl. _She wants to go upstairs? Like in a room? Fuck I'm not prepared for this._

"Hey, there you go, it's just beer since you're driving"

"Of course, thanks" She took a sip.

"Are you enjoying?"

"Yeah I actually am" She smiled.

"That's great, I'm really happy." Nora placed her hand above her abs and kissed her cheek.

"Hum, uh, yeah, yup" The contact made her brain freeze and she just kept drinking her beer.

"Let's go? To one of the rooms?" They both blushed.

"Y-, yeah, let's go"

She followed the omega to one of the empty rooms. They got in and closed the door. Nora took their drinks and placed them on a desk. She took off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

She took Ellie's hand, dragged her and pushed her to the bed. "My heat is almost starting and I can't fucking deal with your scent around me."

Ellie was like a deer caught in headlights. She was sitting on the bed and kept staring at the omega without saying a word. _That's why she smells so good?_

Nora climbed to her lap and started moving her hips on top of her crotch. "Fuck, you're already getting hard" She grabbed Ellie's hair. "I want you inside me." 

She grabbed the alpha's face and their mouths were an inch apart, sharing ragged breaths. Nora closed the distance and they kissed intensely. She removed Ellie's shirt slowly and moaned at the sight, she had good abs from working at the farm.

The omega slided her hand down Ellie's chest to the beginning of her jeans. She unbuttoned them, pulled the zip down and slipped her hand above her boxers.

"Fuck, you're big" She pushed the alpha down and continued to rub herself above her crotch. "Shit, I can see the shape of your cock." The girl was so aroused she just wanted the alpha to fuck her.

"Nora? I-"

"Yeah?" She continued moving.

"I'm feeling weird... My hea... spinn..." She passed out.

"Hey? Ellie? Ellie???" She gave little slaps on her face. "Fuck fuck fuck Ellie?? What the hell? I didn't put anything on her drink"

"I did" Nora looked back.

"Abby? What the fuck are you talking about???"

"I knew you weren't gonna do the shit I asked you to, I knew it from the second you defended her the other day, the acting was too good to be true..." The muscled girl crossed her arms. Jordan was behind her.

"Fuck! Why do you have to do this??? You don't even know her!"

"Shut up, she crossed the line and I want to fuck her up for good, you agreed to do it remember?"

"Yeah but that was before I got to know her"

"How cute, you fell in love with the freak, but you know what? I don't care, get the fuck out of my way"

"No! Don't you fucking dare Abby!"

"Jordan grab her"

"Noo fucking let me go Jordan, Abby this is sick, why are you being like this??"

"Jesus you even made her get a boner, you exceeded my expectations"

"Abby-" The muscled girl slapped her.

"Shut the fuck up, Jordan cover her mouth for god sake, where's the marker?"

"Right there on the desk, I wanna see this so bad" He laughed. "This bitch makes me sick"

"Same... let's begin" Ellie was on her sports bra and she started writing things on her upper half, even drawing dicks wherever she could.

_Freak, cocksucker, aberration, piece of shit, I stink, blow me_

"Hey write like _'am I a guy or a girl?'_ and make an arrow pointing to her crotch"

"Good idea man"

Nora kept screaming through her covered mouth and started crying. There was no use and Jordan's grip was too strong for her to release.

Abby grabbed her phone and opened the camera.

"She's gonna regret disrespecting me when I post this"

\--

They were now sitting in the room drinking, Nora was sitting on the floor with her wet face between her knees.

"Hey Abby, shouldn't she have woken up by now? How much did you give her?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, the whole bag?"

"WHAT??? Are you insane Abby???" Nora stood up and yelled at her, she already posted the photo so there was nothing she could do. "We need to call an ambulance, something really bad can happen, FUCK, what the hell were you thinking???"

"Shut up Nora, you're just making a big deal out of it, Jordan check her pulse just in case..."

He walked to Ellie's side "Shit... it's a bit slow.."

"What? Let me see" Abby put her fingers on Ellie's neck and he was right. "Fuck"


	11. Chapter 11

Present Day

Ellie was crying and running to her house. Her breathing was fast and she kept picturing herself and Nora together. Letting her guard down, start liking her, holding hands and touching each other. And then her mind was spinning like in that bedroom.

"Shit shit shit, just a bit more I'm almost home"

She went faster grabbing her chest with her hand until she got to the gate.

"JOEL" she called for him "JOEL?" She got in the house and the old man was sitting on the couch.

"Ellie?" He got up quickly and they met in a hug. "What's wrong baby girl? Breathe"

"I, I was... I can't stop thinking about Nora and, everything... I can't breathe Joel" She kept crying and hugging him tight.

"Hey calm down, I'm right here and nothing is going to happen, you're in Jackson and that was a long time ago, just keep breathing with me"

He started breathing in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth slowly. "Just do it slowly." The alpha tried imitate his breathing to calm down.

"That's it keep going, she's _not_ here" He kept breathing in and out with her. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again. And we're in Jackson now, you're safe" They released each other from the hug.

"I... fuck, Joel, I don't like this, I don't want to feel this way" Ellie kept crying but was starting to calm down her breathing "I can't take it again."

"Hey hey babygirl it's not gonna happen again, you're all grown up now and you know how to protect yourself okay?" Joel looked at her. She nodded and sniffed.

"Is this about that girl? Dina?"

"It... Yeah... I let my guard down again..."

"Hey, not everybody is gonna be like Nora and those other kids yeah? Dina seems to be a nice girl"

"But Nora also said she liked me and now... I'm like this" There was a bit of anger in her voice and she cleaned the tears from her face.

"I know, but you can't stop living because of her kiddo, you're stronger than your anxiety." He patted her shoulder. "Did Dina do something wrong?"

"I..." She sighed.

"Maybe just talk to her?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it... thanks for helping me calm down, I'm going to bed" Ellie was now calmer and started for the door.

"Kiddo?" The alpha looked back. "I'm here if you need anything" She nodded and went to her garage.

\--

Journal:

I'm feeling like shit again, like I'm back in that stupid hospital bed. Why does it have to be like this? Why did Nora do what she did? Why me?

It took so much time for me to get better and now it feels like I'm at the beginning all over again. I shouldn't have gotten so close to Dina... and yet she makes me feel so good.

It's all just an act, just like Nora...

*

I can't stop thinking about her, about what we did... I'm so stupid.

*

What if she wasn't pretending? What if I ruined things? Ugh I think I'm gonna get a drink, maybe it'll help me forget what's going on my head...

*

Yooo Journallll lol i'm druunk

\--

Ellie's days started getting into a bad routine. She got up late at almost lunch time, didn't eat much and spent the whole day in her garage playing games.

When she was younger and her anxiety started getting worst, she only felt like isolating herself and not talk to anyone. She would just stay in her pijamas all day and only go out of her room to eat.

But this time she wasn't a kid anymore, so she decided to go every night to the bar and have a few drinks. Maybe it would make her feel better, maybe it would help her forget about things and not think about Dina.

Mostly she would just mope around and still wouldn't forget, but at least it helped her falling asleep when she got home drunk.

Fortunately Joel didn't judge her behavior, he knew what it was about and just decided to give her space. He was never much of a talker but always made sure Ellie could come to him when needed.

\-- 

Tonight she was at the Tipsy Bison for the third night straight. Cat was eyeing her with a frown trying to make sense of it all.

"Heyyyyy another onee" Ellie pointed to the whiskey glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Cat asked taking the glass in front of her to the sink.

"What? Pshhh noooo I just want one more, pleaaasee" Cat complied and filled another glass.

"This is the last one, and please go home after"

"Yeess ma'am" Ellie saluted her.

"Hey" A girl spoke.

"Ohh hello" She was really drunk.

"Can I sit here?"

"What do you want Victoria?" Cat had an annoyed look on her face.

"What's it to you? I'm just making conversation" She sat down beside Ellie and Cat walked away.

"I'm Elliee, you want a drinkk??" She waved the glass in front of her.

"Oh I'm good, I just wanted to talk a bit, I've been looking at you all night" Victoria smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"Reaallyy? Another one? That's convenient!" She laughed to herself.

"What?"

"Ohh nothingg" She finished her drink "I'm gonna go hoome noww" Ellie started getting up from her seat at the counter and stumbled a bit.

"Hum I can walk you home" Victoria kept looking at Cat from the corner of her eye.

"Suuree"

They got out of the bar and walked to Ellie's garage. It was late and dark out but the moon was full. Victoria saw an oportunity to grab the alpha's arm and help her walk.

"Heyy why are we going thiis way? There's a shorter paath to my housee"

"Oh, it's just to get you a little bit sober before going to bed!"

They walked a bit more and started getting close to Dina's house. Victoria noticed the lights were on inside. She grabbed Ellie's arm and pushed her against the light post from the street, bumping on some garbage bins that made a loud noise.

"Hey what are y-"

Victoria started kissing the alpha's neck and pushing her against the post so she couldn't release. "You smell really fucking good"

The girl kept looking at the windows from the house in front of them until she locked eyes with another omega inside. She raised her head and grabbed Ellie's face.

"Wait-"

She kissed her intensely and ran her hands through her hair. The alpha just stood there too drunk to understand what was happening.

The girl looked to the house again and the lights were off. She smirked into the kiss and licked Ellie's bottom lip.

"Heyy stop!" The alpha pushed her "What the hell are you doing??? You can't justt... jump on me and do whatever you wannt"

"Sorry, I got carried away" She grinned and put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Whateverr, I'm going home, and leave me alooone" The alpha started walking away and her back was always facing Dina's house. She never noticed where she was.

\--

The rest of her way home was uneventful. She got to her garage, removed her shoes and threw herself to bed. She was too drunk and tired to change her clothes.

She looked at the ceiling and her mind kept thinking of Dina. Tears threatened to form on her eyes but she quickly shook the feeling away.

She rolled to the side and waited to fall asleep. _Why do people keep taking advantage of me?_

\--

She was at the bar again, drinking and talking to herself.

"I think that's enough kid.."

"Mariaaaa what's uppp?" Her aunt was standing beside her.

"What's up with _you_? You're not a drinker..."

"Me??? Ohhh nothing, just drinking my sadness awayy!" She laughs and takes a sip.

"Let me take you home." Maria grabbed her arm in an attempt to get her out of the seat.

"HEY what??? I don't want to go just let me be here and forget about everything okay???" She sounded more sober, and angry.

"You can have a drink at my place, let's talk a bit there okay?" She kept grabbing Ellie's arm.

"Ughh fineee whatever let's make it quick"

Her house was close so they walked a few minutes to get there. The younger alpha occassionally tripping on her own feet.

Maria unlocked the door and they entered the living room. 

"Tommyyyy what's upp old mann???" He was sitting on the couch looking at the younger alpha with a confused look on his face.

"I'm just gonna have a talk with Ellie okay? Will you go upstairs for a second?" Maria asked.

"Sure, nice seeing you kid" He patted her shoulder and smiled before going up the stairs.

Maria told Ellie to sit on the couch. She went in the kitchen and came back with a glass on her hands. "Is that vodka? I prefer bourbon"

"It's water, now drink it and don't complain, you can go back to alcohol later" The auburn haired growled and angrily drank the water.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" She sat beside Ellie.

"Nothing's going on..."

"Ellie, I know you well enough to tell if something's up, and you're drinking a lot... So?"

"Ugh fine..." She rolled her eyes. "It's this girl... she... I really like her, and I just wanted to help her in a few things but she was all lovely and always hugging me and it got out of hand.. She's just... acting like Nora."

"And you're sure she doesn't like you?"

"I... She probably doesn't... I'm just an easy target and I... She probably just used me for her own benefits" She looked down. "Even yesterday this girl Victoria decided to kiss me in the middle of the street like it was nothing..."

The older woman looked surprised. "Well, Victoria has a bit of fame on being hum, let's say... bold."

"You mean slut??" She scoffed.

"I was trying to be nice, but yes. And regarding the other girl, you know I know everybody in Jackson, and the people here are _not_ like Nora or the other kids in your high school, we're a community. Who are we talking about exactly?"

"Hum... Her name's Dina."

"Dina? As in the one that works at the book store?"

"Yeah..."

Maria scooted closer to her niece and put her hand on her shoulder. "Ellie..." She had a little smile on her lips. "That girl is one of the most trustworthy people I know, she cares a lot about the ones around her and even more about her friends and close ones. She would never do anything to harm someone else."

"But... how are you so sure about that?"

"Just trust me, I've dealt with a lot of people in my life, and you know as the alpha leader of this town I have to handle a lot of things, and that girl has a big heart, she wouldn't just use you, she only had one mate in her life, the complete opposite of Victoria, and that says a lot about her."

"I guess so..." 

"Maybe just talk to her? I think that will make things better between you two"

"Joel said the same thing... but I just can't shake the feeling that it's all going to happen again, and I start getting anxious and it just gets worse and worse..."

"Just try to control your breathing okay? And don't think about those stupid kids, think about the present, and about Dina, not everyone in your life is here to harm you Ellie, she might really like you."

"I'm just scared... I don't want to be sick again, every panic attack I have is terrifying."

"You won't, you've worked all these years to get better and that's not gonna change okay? And you have me, Joel and Tommy, and I'm sure you'll find some friends here, they're not gonna judge you like before."

"I suppose..."

"And don't think too much about Victoria, she's just an impulsive girl" 

"Okay... Thank you Maria" They hugged.

"Anytime kid, you know I'm always here" They released each other and the older woman smiled. "When you feel ready just talk to Dina, I promise it's gonna be fine, okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "I still don't know how you keep up with everything, you have to deal with the whole town and I can't even deal with myself..."

"Well, Jackson used to be a lot smaller than it is now, but we keep getting new recruits and different packs coming from other towns, I had to adapt to it, life is always changing Ellie, and you have to do the same, you have to start believing that there are actually good people out there."

"Yeah..."

"Now go home and don't drink anymore okay? Just clear your head and think about what we talked"

"Okay..."

\--

Journal:

What if they're right? I can't keep running away from things can I? Even if it's scary... I just don't want her to break my heart, it was hard enough the first time...

People are actually nice here, like Cat and James from work, maybe she's nice too? 

I'm gonna ignore Victoria for now, don't really care about her...

*

What if I talked to her? It's probably gonna be fine like Maria said. It's not like she has a friend called Abby, right?

Fuck it.

\--

It was already dark when Ellie got to Dina's door. _You can do it, just stay calm and don't think too much..._ She breathed slowly and knocked.

Someone opened the door and they locked eyes.

"Hum... can we... can we talk?" Ellie couldn't keep eye contact and looked down while playing with her fingers.

The omega had a hard and tired expression on her face, she stepped to the side to let the other in.

The alpha looked up and entered the house. _Has she been crying? Her eyes are puffy..._

Dina didn't say anything and sat on the couch. Ellie followed her and did the same. She put her hands on her knees and tried think of how to start their talk.

"Hum..." She was a bit anxious, always opening and closing her fists to ground herself. "Okay I-..."

"What do you still want from me?" The alpha looked at the omega wide-eyed, stunned by her words.

"What?" _Fuck fuck fuck this was a mistake._

"I thought you were different..." She sounded disappointed.

"Wait what?" Ellie was confused. "What do you mean different?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" Dina stood up and her tone was slowly rising.

Ellie didn't understand what was happening and also stood up in front of the other girl. "I don't, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ohhh funny, so you don't remember kissing Victoria in front of my house??" The smaller girl crossed her arms, her scent was strong and bitter.

"How do you know-... In front of your house? I... I was drunk, and _she_ kissed me! But I stopped it!"

"Really?? It looked like you were enjoying yourself... And she saw me looking at you!"

"I don't... she was just taking me home I... I didn't even know I was in front of your house!" The alpha was getting frustrated and confused at Dina's reactions.

"Well, you still kissed her didn't you?"

"Why does that even matter??"

Dina placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. She was tired and just wanted to forget about all of this. "Is this all you came here to say? If it is you can go now..."

"What?? Tell me why do you even care that we kissed? You were just with me because I _saved_ you!" 

...

_Shit._

The omega was shocked, crushed by those words. Why would Ellie hurt her this way? Why would she come here just to make things worse? Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she turned her back to the alpha.

"Is that what you think of me?..." She whispered.

"Wait, Di-"

"Get out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!


	12. Chapter 12

As Ellie was getting out of Dina's house, she heard quiet sobs. She closed the door and took a few seconds to start walking away.

She had a deep weight on her chest and her thoughts were filled with guilt. She just wanted to go back and apologize but the omega didn't want her there.

_Why did I have to say that? Why can't I talk like a fucking normal person?..._

What if Dina really liked her? What if she loved the alpha's company as much as she loved hers? What if she wasn't using her or taking advantage of her?

_Did I just ruin things?.._

She didn't know what to think anymore, it was all so confusing and she didn't know what to believe. Their conversation just made things worst and she still didn't know for sure how Dina felt. 

She made her cry and her scent wasn't sweet anymore. _She was so upset about the kiss... I didn't even like it or wanted it to happen... And in front of her house??_

She started wondering if Victoria did it on purpose. What was the reason? Was that why they took the longer way to her garage? So many questions...

When she got home she didn't eat, she just layed on her bed and thought countless times about hers and the omega's words. 

"What have I done?..."

\--

She was walking out of the bar when someone called. "Ellie?" She turned around. "Hey" The girl was standing outside at the corner of the building.

"Dina?" She was surprised to see her.

The omega gestured for her to get closer. Ellie obeyed and walked to her side and they stood in the middle of the buildings, away from prying eyes. The smaller girl placed one hand on the alpha's shoulder and the other on the middle of her chest. 

"I missed you" Her hand touched Ellie's face.

"I-..." _She's so close._ "You're not mad at me?" She furrowed her brows.

"Me? No baby, why would I be?" She grabbed the alpha's arm and pulled her close, the omega's back was now against the wall.

"Hum I-" She stammered while Dina placed her arms around her shoulders and played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. "We uhh, had a fight."

"Don't worry about that okay? Come here" She pulled Ellie's face to hers and touched foreheads. The alpha blushed not knowing what to do and Dina bumped their noses. "Do you like us close like this?"

The alpha nodded, her face red. The omega grabbed her hand and placed it on top of her breast and squeezed. She whimpered and spoke. "Do you like this?"

She nodded again. Dina opened a bit of her mouth, lips almost touching Ellie's, sharing warm breaths. Her hand slided above her abs to her crotch and she grabbed the bulge that was slowly forming.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

She blushed further. "Y-, yeah" The omega massaged her jeans and it kept getting bigger.

"Well, you can't, and I don't want you near me again." She pushed the alpha away. "You ruined everything."

"What? No, wait, Dina" She raised her hand trying to catch her but she was walking away. "No" She ran after her. "Please don't go!" She ran faster but Dina was getting farther and farther away. She tripped on a rock and fell on the ground.

"Fuck!" She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the window and the sun was already up. She sighed. "It was just a dream..."

\--

She got herself ready and dressed a long sleeved flannel with some ripped jeans. It wasn't too cold during the day so it would have to do.

Her head felt empty. She didn't know what to think or what she could say to make things better. She could only picture Dina's reaction after what she said the night before.

She ate lunch and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Maybe go to the farm and talk a bit with Shimmer.

She walked close to the book store and decided to take a look at the showcase. There was a new comic from her collection of Savage Starlight, she decided to go in a take a look when she noticed who was working.

She stared at her from the outside. _She's working again._ She smiled a little. _That's good._

Dina was reading some book at her desk. It looked to be a calm day, not many people inside browsing. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful, the way she flipped through the pages with her small fingers. How her bold eyebrows frowned at something she read.

Her hair tied in a ponytail, smooth and wavy just waiting to be touched. Her olive skin with freckles waiting to be kissed. Not to mention her lips and mouth, how much the alpha loved to see her smile and laugh, it was undoubtedly her favorite sound in the world.

Ellie just wanted to be close to her, feel her and smell her. She always had this sweet scent that made the alpha want to hug her and never let go.

She couldn't let Nora influence her choices her whole life. Dina really seemed different, she was caring and was actually upset about her kiss with Victoria. That wouldn't happen if she didn't like her, right?

And besides, Maria said she was a good person. And so what if she broke her heart? At least they would spend some good times together, like in the lake. Ellie never felt this way about anyone before, and that just made it more worth to try.

She kept looking at her, loving every tiny detail she could notice. She couldn't help and looked at her chest too, the girl had an amazing body and she had already seen her naked.

That's when the door bell rang and someone walked in the shop.

Ellie quickly jumped out of the omega's line of sight and moved away from the store. She heard Dina say "Welcome" and the door closed again.

Ellie felt sad, she new they had to talk again and clarify things between them. But she also felt embarrassed, what if Dina didn't want to see her again? Just like she said in that dream?

\--

"You seem a bit down kiddo, everything okay?" They were having dinner.

"Yeah it's... it's fine, don't worry about it."

"You wanna go have a drink after we eat? Only one of course, you might be an adult now but I'm still your father" He teased making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, we can do that, I just need to grab a jacket" She started getting up from her seat on the table.

"And clean the dishes of course."

"Ugh, fine Joel"

After cleaning the kitchen together, Ellie went to her garage to get a jacket. Tonight was a bit cold but she didn't mind it, better that than to be all sweaty.

They walked in confortable silence to the Tipsy Bison. It had been a while since she'd spent time with Joel. They didn't talk much but it was never awkward, they were used to that.

They got in the bar and walked to an empty table.

"I'm going to the bathroom first okay?" She nodded and watched him walk away.

A few seconds later someone talked.

"Hey" Victoria walked up to her table.

"You again?"

"Yeah, just wanted to talk a bit, I liked our little time together the other day" She smiled and leaned on the table looking at the alpha.

"Well I didn't, and this," She pointed between them. "is not gonna happen" She was getting annoyed.

"Really?" She had a smug look on her face. "I can make it happen..." She smiled and touched Ellie's hand on the table. She pulled it away.

"Whatever you're doing just stop, I'm not interested in you..." She looked away.

"I can make you interested" She got closer, her voice low. "My pussy wants a bit of that alpha cock..." She bit her lower lip.

Ellie’s whole body tensed and she felt something between her legs. "I... I don't care... I like someone else."

"Hm... Is that someone else Dina?" She looked above the alpha's shoulder to the counter and back to her again.

"How do you-..." She quickly realized. _She really did do it on purpose..._ "You know what, I don't care, just stop talking to me..."

"As you wish, but just so you know," She got closer and spoke to her ear. "I'm really wet right now, and I want to put your cock in my mouth." She licked Ellie's earlobe and she jumped on her seat.

The alpha covered her mouth and closed her eyes trying to control herself. Her teeth were showing and she felt an urge to touch herself.

Victoria stood up and walked away looking at her for a few seconds. Ellie felt disgusted. How could she feel aroused by her even though she just wanted Dina? _Stupid alpha hormones._ She scoffed.

She breathed slowly and calmed herself.

"Who was that?" Joel came back from the bathroom.

"Uhh no one, just some annoying girl... I'm gonna get our order, what do you want?"

"Just a beer."

"Okay." The alpha got up and went to the counter to ask for the drinks. She noticed Cat was the only one working tonight. _Fuck._

"What do you want?" Cat's voice was harsh and she had a fake smile on her lips.

"Hum..." She scratched the back of her neck. "A beer and uh... a glass of bourbon"

Cat walked away to get what she asked for and came back placing the drinks in front of her. She paid and was about to take the glasses when Cat grabbed her hand.

"I just wanted you to know, you're a fucking asshole..." She let her go and walked to another customer.

Ellie was stunned at her words. Dina must've talked to her, and she wasn't exactly wrong. She was harsh and said stupid things in the heat of the moment. She didn't intend to hurt the omega in any way.

And Cat must've seen Victoria talking to her, it surely didn't help her case. She took the drinks and walked to their table.

"There you go, I... I'm just gonna get a bit of air okay?"

"You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back"

Her chest hurt and she felt bad. She just wanted to fix things with Dina but maybe now was too late for that.

She walked outside to the back of the bar and took some deep breaths. _You're okay, it's gonna be okay._ She bowed and put her hands on her knees trying to breathe calmly.

It was dark and quiet until someone spoke.

"I finally caught you alone" Ellie turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She went from anxious to angry in seconds.

"Oh? You tought that was the last time you were gonna see me?" He started laughing to his two friends behind him.

"Well, I left you uncouscious so I really tought I wouldn't see you again" Her heart started racing, remembering the day she saw him touching Dina.

"You've got a lot of nerve, I'm not alone this time, you really think you should be talking to me that way?" He clenched his fists on his sides.

"I don't fucking care if you're alone or not, you're fucking scum"

"Wowww you're feisty, but enough talk right? I came here to teach you a lesson." He lifted his fists in front of him and cracked his fingers, preparing himself for a fight.

"You wanna fucking go??" Ellie put one foot in front of the other and lifted her hands in front of her face. "Fucking come at me!"

"Not so fast, boys grab her." The two guys behind him rushed to Ellie's sides and grabbed her arms with force.

"Fucking get off me!!" She tried to release herself but it was no use, they were two against her and they rolled her arms back making it impossible to move.

"Why did you even defend Dina that day? You're an alpha like us right? You know she's just another hole to fuck"

"Shut the fuck up!" She struggled to get loose.

He punched her stomach making her cough and gasp for air.

"Ups, my hand slipped.. anyway, I got blue balls because of you, you know how bad that feels right? Or maybe not?" He punched her face, blood starting to run out of her nose.

"You... you're gonna regret this..." She mumbled.

"Ohhh I'm so scared" He punched her stomach again. "Dina was fucking loving it, she even kneeled in front of me to suck my cock" They laughed.

She spited blood in his direction.

"What the fuck you bitch??" He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You fuckin' ruined my clothes!" He yelled at her face at release her hair.

"You fucking like that slut don't you?" He scoffed. "You wanna mate with her and have teeny tiny puppies?" He laughed and mocked her.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you..."

"Shut the fuck up!" He kicked her in between her legs making her stumble forward. "Wait I forgot, is your dick even there right now?" He punched her face making her groan in pain. 

"Oh, and these guys also wanted a bit of Dina you know, feel that juicy ass and her tits, you should've just gotten in line."

"Don't you..." She coughed. "...even think about touching her again!" She spited blood out of her mouth.

"Yeah yeah shut up" He punched her face. "You're lucky my friends here found me, it wouldn't be good if someone else knew what happened, and I knew that cunt would keep her mouth shut" He grinned.

Ellie laughed to herself, her mouth tasting like iron. "I should've just killed you when I had the chanc-"

He punched her stomach again "SHUT UP! I'm getting fucking sick of you! You wanna know something? Next time I see her you're not gonna be able to protect her, and I'm gonna fuck her together with these guys, you think she'll like that?" 

Ellie kept trying to get loose but couldn't, she just wanted to crush Alex's head with her feet and make him shut up forever. Her whole body was aching and she was slowly losing consciousness.

He started punching her again, sentence after sentece. "I'm gonna bent her over and fuck her like a dog.... make her suck our three cocks at the same time.... put my cock in her tight ass and hear her scream.... Damn I'm already getting hard just thinking about it"

Ellie almost couldn't stand anymore, her head was spinning and she was losing strength on her legs. 

"Throw her to the ground" They complied and she fell on her face. She tried to get up but her body didn't move and they started kicking her.

"We're gonna leave you just like you left me, but maybe you won't wake up this time" They continued beating her until Alex told them to stop.

"Don't fucking cross me again bitch." He spitted on her and kicked her face.

_Black_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait!
> 
> I hope you always like my story and that my writing doesn’t go to shit, I never thought I would get this much attention but oh well, i love you all♥️

It was morning and her phone rang.

_Unknown Number_

"Hello?"

"Dina?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Joel, I hope you don't mind me asking Maria for your number..."

"Of course hum... Is something wrong?" She had a bad feeling.

"Well, I don't know how things are between you and Ellie but, she's at the clinic right now" His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. "Someone beated her up and she still hasn't woken up... I don't know if... you want to visit her or not but, I thought you uhh, would want to know.."

Her heart started racing and her breath got caught up on her throat. _What?_

"Wh... what happened?" Worriness in her tone.

"I still don't know... but she's gonna be okay, hum, I'm here right now if you want to come"

_Wait, I shouldn't be this worried, she doesn't even like me, why would Joel call me to tell me all of this? I... I'm so confused..._

"Dina?"

"Uhhh yeah... I... I don't know... hum I have to... work..."

"Ohh... of course, I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it"

"Okay..."

"Hum, I'm gonna be here all day, and everyday really, if you ever want to stop by.."

"Okay, thank you... for telling me"

"Sure, goodbye now"

They hung up. She walked to her bedroom where Cat was.

"Who was that?"

"Hum, Joel?"

"Really?? He has your number? What did he want?" She was standing beside the omega's closet looking for some clothes.

"He uhh asked Maria for it... He said Ellie was at the clinic, apparently someone beated her up..." An image of the alpha full of blood laying on the ground kept passing through her mind. She shook her head.

"What?? For real? Now it makes more sense, they were together yesterday at the bar when I was working, I saw Ellie going out through the back door and then Joel went out too, they never finished their drinks... huh." She raised her eyebrows and curved her lips down.

The omega looked down still holding her phone.

"And stupid Victoria was there again talking to Ellie, guess that's really happening..." Dina didn't respond and Cat looked away from the closet to her. She was playing with her fingers. "Don't tell me you're worried about her?"

"I... I shouldn't but..." Cat sighed. "You know I can't just stop liking her from night to day..."

"Dina..."

"I know okay? I'm not gonna go there... I'm just, gonna get ready for work and ignore it for now..."

"That's good, you know I just want the best for you right? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Cat, thank you for that... Do you have everything you need?"

"Hum yeah, I think this dress is gonna work." She held it in front of her.

Cat was going on a date later that day and asked if she could borrow some clothes. Dina had a few slutty dresses in her closet, they weren't used much but she still kept them just in case.

She wasn't the type to show much of her body in her everyday wear. She usually wore more confortable clothes but ones that still showed her curves. 

Those dresses were for special occasions like romantic dates, but Jesse had stopped asking her out long before they broke up. He used to say they were already dating so there was no need for doing it.

"Okay, I'll leave you to get ready for work, anything you need just call or text me okay?"

"Thanks Cat, you too"

\--

She couldn't stop thinking about Ellie. Was she okay? How bad was it? Joel mentioned she still hadn't woken up, was she going to? 

She kept asking so many things in her mind and was too distracted to even read her usual book at her desk. 

She kept looking outside, staring into nothing. When someone approached her she stammered realizing she was supposed to be working.

_Maybe I'll just go see her and make sure everything's okay? Just today? It's not gonna harm anyone right? This is distracting me too much..._

She kept thinking of reasons to visit the clinic and reasons not to. She shouldn't go like Cat said, but was she right? What was she supposed to do?

_Fuck..._

She got up and decided to organize the shelves, maybe it would distract her a bit and actually make her time useful.

\--

She was standing outside of those clear doors, frozen in place. She got out of the book store and walked to the clinic without even noticing, her mind only thinking of Ellie.

_Maybe I'll just talk to Joel? I'm already here so... might as well go inside._

She slowly walked in and saw the old man standing at the end of the hallway. The clinic wasn't too big and usually wasn't busy.

She got closer and called him. "Joel?" He turned around and smiled.

"You came" He stood in front of her.

"Hum... yeah"

"Hey Dina, how are you?" Tommy stepped away from behind his brother.

"Oh hi Tommy, I'm okay, you?" Her cheeks turned red and she joined her hands in front of her. It was already awkward speaking to Joel, Tommy just made it worse.

"Hanging in there."

She gave a little smile a turned to Joel. "Hum.. How is she?" 

"She's still asleep, the doctors say she has a concussion and two broken ribs, the rest are mostly bruises and cuts, but she's gonna be okay." He tried to sound okay and strong but she could still see how troubled he was.

"I'm sure she will" Her own throat got tighter at the sight of a worried Joel.

He nodded. "You uh, wanna see her?" He touched the watch on his wrist.

"Hum... okay, sure" _It'll be fine._

They started walking to the room but the man stopped at the door.

"She's uh... in a bad shape, just want you to be prepared."

"Okay" The omega nodded, furrowing her brows.

They walked in and she saw her, laying motionless in bed. Dina widened her eyes in shock and tears started to form there. How could anyone do this to her? She placed a hand on her chest, took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

Ellie was pale. The right side of her head was bandaged and her left cheek had a red and raw scuff. There were cuts all over her face and her arms had some bruises. She could only imagine what was behind her clothes.

She was already wearing a clinical gown, Dina assumed they cleaned her up and changed her. She had a few wires connected to her chest, recording her vitals, and an IV bag connected to her on the back of her hand.

Dina was still a few feet away from her when Joel spoke.

"You can come closer if you want" The omega complied and walked closer to the bed. "Doctors say she'll recover quickly, she's an alpha so she's stronger..." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He tried to smile but it was too hard seeing his daughter like this, even knowing she was gonna recover well.

Dina kept her eyes on Ellie, it wasn't easier for her either to see the alpha like that. "Do you know what happened?" 

"Still don't... We were just having drinks yesterday and then I found her like this... She's a really great kid" He sniffed and the omega placed her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him. He cleared his throat. "I don't know why someone would do this to her..."

Dina didn't say anything and looked at the alpha again. Her scent wasn't strong as usual, it was light and sparse.

"But you don't need to worry, I think she would be happy to know you're here." He smiled softly at her but she didn't know what to say. _What?_ "Hum, I'm gonna go outside with Tommy for a bit, give you some privacy" He turned and started walking away.

"Ohh no you don't-..." He was already out of the room. 

The girl sighed. She grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed. Ellie looked bad but still peaceful and rested. She raised her arm and grabbed the alpha's hand. Her mind was full of thoughts. Sad, worried, angry.

"You're infuriating... I can't even get mad at you in this state..." She played with Ellie's fingers, touching her knuckles, nails and joints. "Why did you have to kiss her?"

She felt a heavy weight on her chest and looked down, cleaning her tears with her shirt. She sniffed and felt a squeeze on her hand and quickly looked up.

Ellie was still asleep but was frowning her eyebrow, the one that wasn't bandaged. _Did she hear me?_ She squeezed her hand back and caressed it with her thumb.

Maybe she shouldn't be here, maybe she shouldn't be getting this close to Ellie, but she didn't really care. She was worried about her, and wanted her to recover and be okay again.

It broke her heart remembering the alpha kissing another girl, or that she thought Dina was only using her after what happened, like every time they spent together meant nothing. But it hurt more to see her like this. _At least she's not blushing for once._ She laughed softly and sniffed.

"You're such an asshole." She sighed. _But I still like you..._

She kept grabbing the alpha's hand. She wanted to touch more of her but didn't want to hurt her. Without realizing she started releasing calming pheromones, her protective instincts showing up.

"Get better quick okay?" She squeezed her hand again and looked at Ellie's face, trying to find some signs of response but there were none. _I miss you..._

Tears were gonna fall from her eyes again when she heard muffled voices coming from outside the room. She released the contact with the alpha, cleaned the water from her eyes and placed her hands on her lap. Someone knocked.

"Hi Dina" It was Maria. "How's my kid doing?"

"Hi" Her cheeks turned pink. "I think the same."

"She's strong, you don't need to worry" The older woman smiled at her. _Why does everybody think I'm worried? Am I that obvious?_

"Yeah.."

Maria grabbed Ellie's hand and squeezed. "Dina's here kid, you gotta get better you hear me?" The woman rubbed her arm a bit and looked at the omega. "Do you have any idea who could've done this?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"She's not much of a talker, or even violent, she always said she still didn't know much people since she and Joel got here a few weeks ago, I can't think of anyone that could've done this..."

And that's when it hit her. Her stomach droped and her heart rate picked up fast. Her palms got sweaty and suddenly she couldn't breath. 

_Alex_

"No no no no no" She stood up from the chair and started walking backwards, her breathing ragged and uneven. She sat on the floor and grabbed her head. "This can't be happening, please it... can't be..."

She didn't hear Maria calling her or getting close. She could only feel her heart beat in her ears and chest like it was going to burst out of her.

She felt sick, like the previous weeks had been useless in making her feel better. He was out there again, preparing himself to get her alone. She hugged her knees to her chest, her mind all over the place.

"...y... Di... kay..." Someone grabbed her arms and shook her a bit. Her eyes shot up to the older woman. "It's okay Dina just breathe, it's Maria, you're safe okay? Just breathe with me." 

She started breathing slowly with the omega like she did countless times with Ellie. "You're okay, I'm sorry if I said anything I shouldn't." She rubbed her back and got a bit closer to the girl releasing her calming pheromones.

"I'm right here, you're okay, keep breathing." She massaged her knees and removed the hairs in front of the omega's face. "That's it, you're safe, nothing's gonna happen."

Dina's breathing and heart beat calmed down slowly and she sniffed the pheromones around her. They weren't like Ellie's but still helped and soothed her.

After a few minutes and some deep breaths she was more calm, her breathing back to normal. Maria grabbed her hands and helped her stand up. "Thank you... I'm sorry about that..." She felt embarassed.

"Don't be sorry, that one right there" She pointed to Ellie. "has given me a few lessons about this, it's okay to feel overwhelmed, do you want to talk about it?"

"I... don't but..." She looked down and hugged herself. "I think I know who did this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, all your comments are welcome<3
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention, hope you’re all taking care of yourselves in this US election, it can be really stressful (this is more for my dear american readers but yeah;))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know this chapter doesnt have much of ellie and dina but i promise the next one will focus on THEM! And tell me what you think!<3
> 
> PS: BYE TRUMP LOL

Maria put her arm around Dina's shoulders and walked her to a more private room. They sat on a small couch meant for visitors and Maria spoke first.

"You can relax okay?" She sensed the tension in the omega's body. "You know anything you say it's safe with me, you can start whenever you want." The older woman smiled.

Dina took some deep breaths and closed her fists on her lap. It was already hard thinking about what happened, and talking was a whole other level.

"I... I'm sorry... this is a bit hard...."

"Just take your time, it's okay" She smiled again reassuring her.

She rubbed her knees and thighs to remain calm and started talking. "It was a few weeks back, a few days before the festival at the church... I started feeling someone following me home, after helping at preparing stuff..."

Maria nodded and remained silent, encouraging her to continue.

"Every night it got more scary and I told Cat about it... I told her the day before the festival, she said to call her if it happened again, and that night...." There was something on her throat and tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't as scared as a few minutes ago but was still sad, and shaken.

"It's okay Dina, I'm right here okay?" The omega started crying and Maria rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Alex appeared that night... he... tried to touch me and... he said all these mean things I..." She sobbed, her breath uneven. "I tried to stop him but he... he was using his scent to make me obey him and..." She sobbed more and Maria hugged her to her chest.

"Hey shhh it's okay" She hugged her tight and rubbed her arm. "You don't need to tell me anything else okay?" The omega nodded and sniffed. "You're safe here, I'm not gonna let that happen again."

The older woman kept hugging Dina and calming her with her scent for a few minutes until she stopped crying. They released from the hug and Dina cleaned her face with her shirt. Maria kept rubbing her back.

"So you think Alex did that to Ellie?"

She nodded. "Ellie was there that night too, she was the one that stopped him from... she beated him up... I think he went away because of that, I don't know much else..."

"That's okay, that's enough for me, I don't blame you for not telling me sooner about it, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything that bothers you, it's my job and I care about the safety and well being of everyone, okay?"

She sniffed and nodded again.

"I'm gonna take care of this tomorrow morning, I actually did see him yesterday, he said he went on vacation..." Dina's eyes shot up to the woman and filled with fear, he really was back. The alpha immediately sensed the change in the air and quickly reassured her. "But you don't need to worry okay? Nothing is going to happen to you and you're not gonna see him again, take a deep breath."

The alpha breathed in and out slowly motioning Dina to do the same. She kept rubbing the girl's back.

"I want you to know that I'm gonna talk to him and ban him from Jackson, you don't need to worry about it anymore" A feeling of relieve hit her and eased the tension on her chest. "and I'll walk you home tonight okay? It's already dark out." 

Dina agreed and smiled, tears of happiness falling from her eyes, like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She hugged the older woman again "Thank you... thank you so much"

Maria hugged her back. "Of course"

\--

After a few minutes of talking, Maria went back to Ellie's room to say goodnight to her niece. Dina watched from afar and said goodnight in her mind too. She didn't want to leave Ellie but Joel was staying so it was okay.

They got out of the clinic and walked to the omega's home. It wasn't a long walk and Dina felt safe around Maria, she knew how respected she was around town and how almost everyone they passed in this late hour waved at her.

They arrived at her house and she unlocked the door. 

"If you need anything just tell me okay?" 

"Okay, thank you Maria" There was a slight pink shade on her cheeks.

"Anytime kid, and hum... I'm gonna need Joel tomorrow morning, so Ellie is gonna be alone at the clinic, if you want to pass by there before going to work you're more than welcome to, I think she would like that, and maybe in case she wakes up."

_She would like it?_

"Hum yeah... I think I can do that."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow perhaps?"

"Yeah, good night Maria"

"Good night Dina."

She closed the door and locked it. She went in the kitchen and filled the kettle with water to make some tea. She went in her room and changed to her pajamas, just a regular long sleeve shirt and some pants.

She felt better after talking to Maria about what happened with Alex. Maybe she should've said something sooner, but it wasn't something easy to talk about.

While the water boiled, she went in her room and opened her closet where she kept Ellie's flannel. She touched its' sleeve and sniffed. The smell was mostly gone but it still soothed her. Most nights she would take it to bed and sleep with it.

She went in the kitchen and finished preparing her tea and grabbed her phone.

_Text to Cat_

Dina: I have something to confess

She walked to her room and sat on her bed, drinking the tea.

Cat: What did you do?

Dina: I went to see ellie... but before you say anything I talked to maria

Dina: About alex and stuff... and there's good news, she's gonna ban him from jackson!

Cat: REALLY??? Holy shit D!

Cat: That's so awesome! That fucker had it coming for a long time-.-

Dina: It's so great right? I feel so relieved :) maybe I should've talked to her sooner... he could've hurt other girls after me...

Cat: Hey you did great, you took your time and that's totally fine yeah? But actually, why did you choose to do it now?

Dina: Alex is back... I think he's the one that beated ellie up..

Cat: What?? That motherfucker... I'm glad maria is gonna take care of it! I'm proud of you D.

Cat: But... about ellie? I thought you weren't gonna go there...

Dina: I know... but i kept thinking of her and i just went there to make sure she was okay...

Dina: I know i shouldn't but maria and joel kept saying she would like having me there... I keep thinking if all of this is just a misunderstanding...

Cat: Hmmm... I don't know either D, just want you to be safe okay? I'm here no matter what you choose to do, but if she hurts you again i'm gonna FUCK HER UP!(punch emoji)

The omega laughed softly at the text.

Dina: Thanks Cat, same goes to you and your new "girlfriend"

Cat: Friend with benefits babe ;)

Dina: I'm gonna sleep now, talk tomorrow <3

Cat: xoxo

\--

"You can sit down"

He walked and sitted on the other side of her office desk. "So what's this about? I told you I was on vacation these last weeks, do I need permission for that?"

"Of course not, you can go on vacation whenever you want, I want to talk about something else."

"Okay..." He looked at her with disdain.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

"Wait, is this an interrogation or something? I don't have to tell you anything about my life..." He spited.

"So you don't know anything about my niece being beat up and found laying on the ground behind the Tipsy Bison?" Patience wasn't her forte.

He grinned. "I definitely don't know anything about that." He pressed his lips trying to hide how satisfied he was.

"Just like you never tried to rape Dina?" He clenched his teeth and looked to the side. "That's right, I know about that, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

He closed his fists and stayed quiet. Maria could sense his scent changing and getting strong, intimidating and agressive. 

But that didn't really work on Maria. Her pheromones were the strongest in town, that was the biggest reason for her to be the leader because no one could intimidate her.

"You better start talking, it'll be easier for yo-"

"Fuck you" He stood up readying himself to leave. "I'm not obeying to a fucking woman, everyone here is scared of you but I'm not"

She got up from her seat, stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. "You should be" Suddenly there was a cloud of pheromones getting in Alex's nose and making his whole body shiver. Fear crawled on him and he sat down again. 

"Good"

"Pshh..." He tried to shake the fear away and spoke again. "I don't care what you do, she deserved it, they both did, I was gonna have a good time with that cunt and then your stupid niece got in the way, she had it fucking coming."

Maria scoffed and leaned on her desk in front of him. "Aren't you a brave little shit" He frowned taken aback. "I'm not gonna tolerate harrassing in this town. Ruts and heats are supposed to go by without any problems, if you don't have a mate then you don't force youself into an omega."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

She got up and walked outside of her office. Alex heard her talking to someone but didn't understand what she was saying. 

She got in the office again and Joel and Tommy followed her in, closing the door. Both of them were holding duct tape in their hands, they got close to Alex and tied his hands to the arms of the chair.

"What the hell are you doing????!!!" He almost yelled. "Let me goo!!! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes we can" Tommy spoke. "and we're going to."

Joel grabbed a sharp pen from Maria's desk and turned to Alex who tried to release himself. "You know... When an omega says _No_ , she means _No_ " He balanced his arm up and then down and stabbed Alex's thigh with the pen.

"AHHH FUCKKK" The bastard gasped for air and groaned in pain. 

Joel slapped his face. "Hey, look at me, _my_ daughter, was just trying to protect Dina from your fucking rapist bullshit" He grabbed the pen and pushed it in deeper making Alex yell in pain. "And you decide to beat her up because of what? You thought you had the right? Is that it?"

His breathing was ragged and his blood started dripping on the floor. Tommy punched his face. "Answer!"

He growled looking at his leg. "I... don't fucking care about her..." He coughed. "I wanted to fuck Dina... and she interfered, she fucking deserved it" His leg was getting numb.

Joel punched him this time. "You watch your fucking mouth. You know what you did was wrong, might as well admit it!" He grabbed another pen and stabbed his other leg.

"FUCKINGGGG SHITT!" He hissed in pain. "You're gonna fucking pay for this!.... FUCK"

"Oh they are definitely not gonna pay for anything." Maria spoke. "In a few hours you're gonna be long gone from Jackson, we're gonna excort you to your house, you'll pack your bags and you're never stepping foot here again, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows what you did and you won't ever be able to enter this town as long as I'm here, do you understand?"

He scoffed. "Fuck you..." Tommy punched him again and he spited blood from his mouth, his right eye starting to swell. "And fuck this... I'm not going down alone... if I'm being banned then Jonathan and Andrew are coming with me, they helped me beat up you're fucking niece."

"What a great friend you are..." Maria mocked him. "But thank you for telling us, I'll make sure they make you company, now Joel, you wanna finish him?"

Fear filled Alex's eyes but he didn't say anything. Joel swinged his arm back and punches him, again, and again, and again. "Don't ever... EVER... get near my daughter again!"

He chokes on his own blood "Please..." He coughes. "Please stop.... I got the message... and I won't come back to Jackson again..." His nose was purple and his eyes red with tears. He tried to keep his uncaring posture but his face hurt too much, and he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

Joel was about to punch him again when Tommy grabbed his arm. "He got the message, let's not go too low..." His brother nodded and lowered his hand.

Alex started crying from pain. "Just let me go.... please." He sniffed blood from his nose, tears blending with the blood on his face.

"You're lucky we're letting you live" Tommy took out the pens from each of his thighs while Alex groaned loudly. He closed the wounds with duct tape. "We're giving you a second chance, try to be a better person out there, wherever you go..."

Maria stepped in front of Alex and started releasing his arms from the chair. "I don't even know how I'm feeling sorry for you... but you better stay away from here, and if I hear you were near another one of our omegas or Ellie again, you're dead."

He nodded frantically.

"And don't worry about your friends, I'll make sure they get out of this town in no time. Guess this is goodbye forever then." Only disappointment on her face.

Tommy and Joel helped him get up and took him to his house to gather his things. It didn't take them an hour to take him outside of town. 

Maria told some of her most trust worthy alphas to get Jonathan and Andrew escorted out too. She didn't even bother talking to them, she would let Alex explain how he was the reason they were being evicted too.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Dina gets ready to go to the clinic like she told Maria. It wasn't hard for her to get up, normally she likes to stay in bed a little more after waking up, but she was going to see Ellie so, she was, excited?

Besides that, she knew Maria was gonna take care of Alex, and she felt so much lighter and happy. It was a big step forward in her life and she could finally put it past her.

After choosing some clothes and eating breakfast she left her house. It was around 9am and she worked at 10:30am so she still had some time.

The clinic wasn't far and she tried to be a bit quicker knowing Ellie would be alone in the morning. When she got there, Susan, the receptionist let her in since it wasn't the first time she was there.

She walked to Ellie's room and there she was again, in the same position as the day before. A nurse was checking on her vitals and changing the bandage on Ellie's head to a smaller one.

"Hi, I can come back later if you need." Dina was still standing close to the door.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm just finishing up, unless you feel uncomfortable you can leave of course."

"Oh no I'm fine with it." She smiled and sat on a small couch in the corner of the room.

"I'm just cleaning this side of her face and changing the bandage, her eye was swollen but it's mostly gone now. Just gonna put a small bandage here to cover some cuts and... all done. Okay, if you need anything you can press this button right here." The nurse pointed to a red button beside the bed.

"Okay, thank you." She smiled and the nurse left.

She stood up and walked to the alpha's side. She looked better. Dina could see more of her face with the smaller band aids, her left cheek was still scuffed but was healing. The bruises in her arms were starting to fade away too and she felt relieved to see her getting better so quickly.

The omega raised her hand and touched Ellie's face softly. Tracing around her jaw and her scared eyebrow. A scar she never mentioned but always noticed how hot it made the alpha look.

She stepped away and grabbed a chair to sit beside the bed. She grabbed Ellie's hand just like the day before and rubbed her thumb on the back of it.

"I'm sorry this happened to you... it's all my fault..." She tightened her grip on the alpha's hand and kept looking at her. "I talked to Maria yesterday, I... told her what happened, and she's gonna ban him, Alex... we're not gonna have to deal with him again, I'm sorry Ellie..."

She sniffed, tears almost falling but she pulled herself together. Ellie was gonna get better and that was the most important thing. And it was good news that Alex would get out of their lives.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a squeeze on her hand. A squeeze that got tighter and tighter almost crushing her fingers.

"Fuck Ellie you're hurting me" She stood up and kept trying to release her hand from the alpha's grip until it was finally loose. She massaged her fingers to soothe the pain and the next thing she knew Ellie was sitting in bed, her hands scratching her head.

The alpha looked around the room but didn't really see Dina. The air changed drastically and the omega felt a tip of fear crawl her with how intense the alpha's scent was.

Ellie frowned, started ripping the wires off her chest and mumbled. "I'm gonna kill him..." She tried to get out of bed and huge pain hit her like a baseball bat in the head.

"Hey hey what are you doing??? You need to rest!"

The alpha was dizzy and confused. The LED light of the room stung her eyes and she kept blinking. Dina tried to grab her arm and push her back to bed but Ellie didn't want to.

"I... I need to protect Dina..." She kept grabbing her head trying to soothe the pain but it was useless. She couldn't open her eyes and her ears kept ringing.

Dina was still grabbing her. "I'm right here! I'm okay! Come back to bed."

Ellie touched her shoulder but couldn't think, her dizzyness got worse and suddenly she was on the floor.

"Shit shit shit, hey Ellie? Ellie??" Dina tried to make her come to her senses but she was numb, her vision blurred.

The omega quickly got up from beside Ellie and pushed the emergency button to call someone. She went back to the other's side and tried to lift the alpha. Someone entered the room.

"Hey what happened?" The nurse kneeled down in front of Ellie and Dina and helped sitting the alpha. She pushed the button again to call someone else to help.

"She just woke up I think and started mumbling and just got out of bed. She then fell down, I couldn't catch her..." 

The nurse leaned Ellie's head on her shoulder and waited for the doctor to come in. "It's okay, this is normal, you don't need to worry." She tried to comfort the scared omega.

The doctor came in and immediately helped the nurse lift Ellie off the ground. She barely moved when they layed her on top of the bed again.

"She's okay, she's just fighting the morphine in her system, that's why she fell, and the concussion probably made her even more dizzy. She just needs to rest." They connected the wires to her chest again as well as the IV bag. She was bleeding from removing the needle forcefully so they connected it to her other hand. The doctor looked at the nurse and spoke "I'm gonna lower the dosage, so keep a close eye on her." He turned to Dina. "Maybe you can come back later? She'll wake up in a few hours."

Dina was still worried about her but felt more at ease. "Okay, hum... I'll be back later then..."

"Sure, she's gonna be okay" The nurse smiled at her and she got out of the room.

As she was walking out she ran into Joel. "Hi Dina, nice to see you here, how's my daughter?"

"Oh hum... the doctor said she was okay, she kinda woke up and then fell from dizziness I think." The old man's face contorted with worry. "But she's okay, they said she was going to wake up in a few hours." She gave a small smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to them, thank you for being here when I wasn't, I'm glad you were there when she woke up." He patted her shoulder and turned to enter the clinic.

She watched him talking to the doctor outside of Ellie's room and then left for work.

\--

After she got to the book store she received a call from Maria. She told her that it really had been Alex that beated Ellie up with the help of Jonathan and Andrew. She told her she banned them and that she wouldn't need to worry about them anymore.

\--

She slowly opened her eyes, a sharp pain still acted on the left side of her head where they kicked her. She lifted her hand and rubbed on her hair trying to soften the ache. "Shit..."

"Hey hey it's okay babygirl, I'm right here, you're at the clinic, just stay layed down."

"My head hurts so fucking much..."

"I know, you have a concussion, but it's gonna pass, I can ask them to give you something for the pain?"

"Yes please..."

He got out of the room and came back with a nurse. She gave Ellie some pills that would help with the pain but wouldn't make her sleepy like before.

"How am I here?..."

"I found you behind the Tipsy Bison... I know Alex did that to you."

_Alex... fuck, Dina_

"Fuck fuck fuck I need to get out of here, I need to see Dina" She sat up and pushed the sheets away. "She needs me, he... She might get hurt" Everything passed through her mind, Alex getting Dina alone again and doing something terrible. 

Her head hurt and she felt dizzy for a moment.

"Hey you're not going anywhere and Alex isn't here anymore okay?" Joel grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. "Tommy, Maria and I took care of him, he's not gonna do anything do Dina or you again, okay?"

"What? But how? What about his friends?" Her body eased up a bit but she was still tense and worried, not even thinking about her state.

"They're gone too, we exiled them from Jackson for their actions, you know Maria doesn't tolerate people like them, it's not the first time kiddo."

"But... you know what happened to Dina?"

"I do, not the details but I know he forced himself on her" Ellie clenched her teeth at those words. "But just because Maria needed my help, Dina doesn't know about it."

"Okay... she's safe then? She's okay?" She was more relaxed now.

"Yes kiddo, she is, she actually has been visiting you, like this morning." He smiled.

"Huh?? What? For real?" He nodded. "How long have I been asleep???"

"Today's the second day you're here"

"Wow okay... and she has been here yesterday and today??" She blushed a bit.

"Yes" 

Ellie looked down, her face fully red making Joel laugh. "Heyyy don't laugh old man!" She whined and punched his arm.

"Sorry! You two love birds are just so blind"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, now rest, it's almost dinner time, and you haven't eaten solid food in a while."

She nodded but kept thinking of Dina. She had been there with her, checking if she was okay. _I hope I didn't look too bad..._ She smiled to herself, her cheeks still red.

"Hey Joel? Do you think she'll come by again today?"

"I'm sure she will kid." She grinned.

\--

It was around 9pm now, Dina had gone home to take a shower and change her clothes to some more comfy. She ate something quick so she could see Ellie and if she had woken up yet.

She was now standing outside the clinic and felt a bit nervous. _What am I gonna say if she's awake?_ She wanted them to talk and for everything to go well, to know what really was going on between them and where Ellie stood.

She walked to the alpha's room and knocked. She slowly opened the door and Ellie had just finished eating dinner. Joel sitting beside her.

"Oh sorry, I can come back some other time." She already started walking out when someone called.

"Wait!" She turned around. "Hum... uhh can we, talk? Again?..." They locked eyes.

"Well that's my queue!" The old man got up from his chair and walked to Dina's side. "If you need anything you have my number." He smiled and got out of the room closing the door.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Dina still close to the door and looking at the floor, picking on her nails. 

She looked up and Ellie was staring. They both looked away and laughed, softly blushing. Dina took a few steps closer to the auburn haired.

"I-"  
"How-"

They talked at the same time and laughed again awkwardly. 

"You go first"

"Hum okay, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just a bit sore hum... my head hurt but they gave me something for the pain so I'm feeling okay now.." 

"Good, good." They couldn't keep eye contact for long.

"Well I... hum... I'm nervous sorry" The alpha blushed.

"Oh it's okay, me too..." Dina flustered and smiled. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"I... I'm sorry I kissed Victoria, I didn't want to, I... She kissed me and I was drunk... It wasn't on purpose and I definitely didn't like it... So, yeah... And I didn't know we were at your house... not that it matters but, I didn't want to and she just, she kinda jumped on me and... yeah, just wanted you to know that..."

Dina placed her hand on Ellie's knee and smiled, looking slightly relieved. The taller girl stared between the omega and her knee, her face hot like fire.

The omega cleared her throat and blushed. "I believe you... I'm sorry for yelling at you about that, I was... jealous and scared that you were just playing me..." She removed her hand from the other's knee and placed it on her lap, playing with her fingers.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to help me on my heat..."

"Wait Dina"

"Let me finish... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and... because of Alex, if I asked too much of you, you just... you make me feel safe and... I liked spending time with you... I really like you Ellie..." She searched for a reaction from the other.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You really like me?"

Dina laughed softly. "Yeah doofus, I do..."

Ellie blushed and looked down grinning non stop. The thing she was scared the most wasn't going to happen. Dina just confessed to her, and she could just see in her eyes she was telling the truth.

"I... I like you too" She shyly looked up and Dina was smiling. _She has such a pretty smile._

The omega moved closer to Ellie. She sat just beside the alpha's hips, grabbed her hand and squeezed, both of them blushing.

"And... I don't mind that you asked me to help with your... heat..." She cleared her throat and felt something between her legs at the thought. "I liked it, and I wasn't uncomfortable, it's just, I've had some bad people in my life, people that pretended to like me and then betrayed me." 

Dina soothed her, brushing her thumb on her skin.

"They did some pretty messed up things to me" She squeezed Dina's hand, feeling like she was about to cry. "I started having trust issues ever since, I was scared you were gonna be like them, since we didn't know each other that well... and I've had anxiety too after it... I know you must think I'm weak..."

"Hey no, of course not" Dina touched her face carefully and the alpha looked at her. "I don't care about your anxiety okay? It doesn't make you weak, and even if it did it wouldn't matter to me" Ellie closed her eyes and gently sniffed the sweet scent in the air, leaning into the hand that caressed her cheek. "I like you because you're different, you're so gentle with me, I promise you I'm not like those stupid people, you make me feel safe, make me laugh, and make me feel so good about myself because you're always blushing" She grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"I do _not_!"

"You really wanna talk about that?" Dina had a smug look on her face.

"No! Whatever.." She blushed and they smiled again. "But I'm sorry for saying that stuff about saving you... I didn't mean to hurt you, I just kept thinking you didn't like me back and... it got out of hand and I said stupid things..."

"It's okay, I get it now, you don't need to tell me the details, I just want you to trust me, I'm not gonna betray you Ellie, I want to see where this takes us, I haven't felt so alive in a long time."

Ellie cleared her throat. "Well, ain't this such a confessing session... OW!" Dina punched her arm. "What was that for??" Ellie was almost laughing.

"You're such a dumbass..."

"Oh my god, Dina, my arm, I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!"

"Whhat??! Are- Are you okay?? I'm sorry I, shit I shouldn't hav-..."

"AHAHAHAHHA" She couldn't stop laughing and the girl punched her again.

"Oh my god you are such an asshole!! I was worried! I forgot you had bruises and stuff! Ah..."

"Ahaha I'm sorry, you should've seen your face, you even stood up trying to help." She covered her mouth trying to contain her laugh. 

"Okay I'm leaving" She started to get out of the bed when Ellie grabbed her.

"No wait! I'll stop I'm sorry, I like having you here..."

"I like being here too, so no funny business! I worry about you." The auburn haired blushed. "I'm sorry that this happened to you... It was my fault..."

"Hey it wasn't your fault" She grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I beated him up first, and I would do it again, I wanted to protect you, it was _my_ choice, it wasn't your fault okay?"

Dina squeezed her hand back and nodded. She lifted her free hand and touched the middle of Ellie's chest. Her hand slided through the clinical gown up to her neck, touching the hairs on the back.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better" She ran her thumb through her jaw and Ellie looked down to their joined hands, smiling soflty.

"I'm glad you're safe too." 

"You... know what happened?" She dropped her hand from the alpha's face to her shoulder.

"Yeah... Joel told me, he, Tommy and Maria took care of Alex, I suppose they gave him a lesson, I'm glad he's gone for good"

"Yeah, me too" She smiled softly.

Ellie leaned forward a bit. "Can we... hug?"

Dina grinned at her awkwardness and closed the distance between them. She placed both her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and felt the other bury her face on her neck.

Ellie sniffed that perfect smell, the one that made her smile and never want to let go. She placed her hands on the omega's waist and rubbed her thumbs above her shirt, enjoying their chest to chest contact.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Dina also enjoying the feeling of big hands grabbing her and holding her tight. Some less innocent thoughts passed through their minds and they started to let go smiling nervously.

Dina looked to the side and scratched the back of her ear awkwardly. Then all of a sudden Ellie lifted her leg and the omega quickly looked up at her.

"Sorry, it was just a spasm... I..." She cleared her throat. "I'm actually a bit tired" She blushed and kept her knee raised.

"Oh of course, I'm gonna let you rest"

"But I want to see you again, is that okay?"

Dina smiled. "I would like that, I'll come by tomorrow?"

"No!... I mean.. uhh... Joel wants to hum do some stuff with me tomorrow. Maybe I'll text you or something?"

Dina felt a bit confused. "Oh okay... I'll wait for it then" She smiled, walked to the door and turned back. "I'm really glad we talked."

"Me too" She got out of the room and Ellie instantly grabbed her phone to text Joel.

Ellie: DO NOT COME IN MY ROOM UNTIL I SAY SO OKAY?

A few seconds later.

Joel: Rut?

Ellie: ...

Joel: Use protection

Ellie: OMG Joel??????? She's not here anymore!!!!!!

\--

It was about that time of the month and Dina's scent triggered her rut. She felt a bit embarrassed and would have to avoid the girl for the next few days. Luckily Dina didn't notice she was getting hard, she was never a good liar but maybe she believed her?

She pushed the sheets down and lifted the clinical gown up, revealing the bulge inside her boxers. She felt for it with her fingers and grabbed it, rubbing it above the fabric. She whimpered softly, feeling her dick pulsating against her hand.

It got more and more harder. She pushed her boxers down making her cock bounce back and hitting her stomach.

She ran a finger from the bottom to the top and her tip instantly released pre cum. She bit her bottom lip to contain her moan while she watched her cock sticking to her abs.

She wrapped the head with her fingers and slowly moved her hips up and down to stroke it. The whole top became lubricated and she closed her hand more to make more pressure.

Her rut made her really sensitive and she could already feel herself close. She imagined Dina there, naked, sitting on top of her legs, grabbing her neck and moving her hips against her, watching Ellie touch herself.

_I really like you Ellie._

The alpha couldn't take it anymore and started stroking her full length. Each time her hand went to the bottom it pounded against her knot, almost fully formed and throbbing. She moaned at the feeling.

Her eyes were closed and she kept imagining Dina close to her, feeling her breasts rubbing against hers and smelling her neck. The omega running her fingers through her hair and talking to her.

She kept running her hand up and down and groaned with pressed lips. _I wanna feel your cock baby._

Ellie couldn't keep her moans in anymore. "Fuck" She stroked faster, her upper body leaned forward, her legs started shaking, she frowned, opened her mouth and finally came. She released ragged, spaced out breaths while her load left her cock and kept rubbing it until she finished. "Shit..."

She pictured Dina's belly full of her cum. She panted and threw her head back trying to catch her breath, still squeezing and soothing the tip. She really wanted to knot the omega, wanted to lose her virginity with her and only her.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and softly placed her cock on top of her stomach. It was slowly losing it's hardness and the alpha noticed her cum squirted on top of her legs and even a bit on the bed sheets.

"Jesus..."

She grabbed some tissues and started cleaning herself. She knew it wouldn't take much for her to get hard again but at least it was almost time to sleep and she was actually tired. She could think about the next days later.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Dina woke up and instantly looked at her phone. There were no new messages and she sighed. She couldn't wait to see Ellie again and just spend time with her.

She told her that she was doing some stuff with Joel today so maybe she would only hear from her at the end of the day. It was friday so at least she would have work to occupy her mind.

She stayed a few more minutes in bed and then got up to make her coffee in the kitchen. She kept thinking about their talk the day before, how the alpha blushed so many times, she thought about her smile and even her laugh when she made fun of her for worrying. _She's such a dork._ Dina smiled rolling her eyes.

She ate breakfast and got herself ready to leave. She already missed being with Ellie, and even more know that they had talked and cleared things between them. 

She liked her back, this whole time, and that couldn't make her more happy. They now had space to develop their relationship without any obstacles.

\--

After work Dina still didn't have any new messages which worried her a bit. Maybe Ellie was just busy, she didn't really know what Joel and her could be doing since she was still recovering but yeah.

She tried not to think about it too much and went home. After unlocking her door she went to take a shower as usual and prepare herself to rest, the last day of the week was always the most tiring.

Luckily she had some leftovers. After showering she grabbed them from the fridge, heated them up and walked to the couch to eat and watch some TV. Ellie still didn't get out of her head but she didn't want to be the first one to text. She was probably occupied with Joel and she didn't want to annoy her.

That's when her phone vibrated and she jumped to grab it. Finally, it was a message from her.

Ellie: Hey, I'm sorry for only saying something now..

Dina: It's okay, are you okay?

Ellie: Yeah, you? 

Dina: I'm glad, I am too

Ellie: I'm sorry... I've been taking care of some stuff, I just wanted to talk to you a bit... I know it's late...

Dina: Hey don't worry, I wanted to talk to you too, I missed you

The alpha took some minutes to reply and Dina wondered what she was doing.

Ellie: Can you keep talking?

Dina: Yeah of course, is everything okay? Are you feeling anxious?

Ellie: Something like that...

Dina: I'm right here, I'll take care of you okay?  
Dina: I've been thinking about you all day...  
Dina: Do you want me to do anything? How can I help?

Ellie: Uhh talking is enough..

Dina: Okay, let's breathe slowly together

If only she knew Ellie wasn't really anxious.

Ellie: Yeah okay, let's breathe... together

After a few minutes.

Dina: How are you feeling?

Ellie: I'm better... thanks...

Dina started typing but her phone vibrated again.

Ellie: I'm a bit tired, talk tomorrow?

Dina: Oh... sure, I'm always here

_Why does it feel like she's avoiding me?_

She didn't receive any more messages after that. It felt a little weird to her. Even yesterday when Ellie said the same thing about being tired and saying she had stuff to do with Joel, they sounded like excuses.

And the same thing now, only sending a message because she wasn't feeling okay? It made her feel a little "used". Did she say something she shouldn't? Did she confess too much?

But Ellie said she liked her back so it wasn't making any sense. She decided to let it go and eat the rest of her dinner so she could go to bed and rest.

\--

The next day she got up and got dressed. She made her usual coffee in the morning and ate a quick breakfast so she could leave. 

She wanted to go visit Ellie, see how she was doing and maybe understand what was going on, why was she acting the way she was.

After a few minutes of walking she arrived at the clinic and saw Susan at the reception.

"Hi Susan, I'm just gonna go in and see Ellie." She was already walking towards the room.

"Wait Dina, she's not there anymore, she was discharged yesterday."

She stopped and turned around. "What? She was?" _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Yeah, she recovered quickly! It's really good news."

"Yeah... it is... I'm gonna go then, sorry..." She walked out of the clinic before Susan could say something back.

\--

She was angry now, why didn't Ellie mention she was out when they texted each other? Why would she keep that from her when she constantly told her she wanted her to get better?

Dina walked to Ellie's garage wanting to clear things as soon as possible.

She knocked at her door and the other instantly talked from the inside.

"Joel I told you I don't need anything!"

"It's me..."

She didn't reply and Dina heard some shuffling inside.

"Ellie? Can I come in?" She slowly opened the door.

"WAIT" The alpha grabbed the door stopping it from opening more but it was too late. Dina felt it, her strong smell, stronger than usual and she just knew it. _She's in rut..._

"Can you please come back later... I... I'm a bit busy..." Ellie started closing the door and Dina spoke again.

"Wait! Let me help... You... don't have to be embarrassed, you also helped me.."

Ellie pondered for a few seconds and then opened the door slowly taking a few steps back. Dina entered her garage and closed the door. Her scent was so enticing she could already feel herself getting wet.

Ellie was looking at the floor, her hands on her sides and Dina noticed the bulge inside her sweatpants. She took a few steps close to the alpha and spoke.

"I was worried about you... I didn't know why you were avoiding me.." Ellie looked to the side, trying to avoid eye contact. It was getting really hard to just stand there close to her.

Dina stepped closer and grabbed her face, turning it to hers. "It's okay, I'm right here." They both blushed and Ellie looked down again.

"I... never done this before..."

Dina brushed her thumbs on the other's jaw and cheeks. "That's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want us to." She smiled softly and Ellie nodded.

The alpha placed her hands on the girl's waist and buried her face on her neck, smelling it. She moaned softly and Dina felt her knees getting weak at the sound.

They were getting closer and closer and the omega started to feel Ellie's member rubbing against her crotch. She whimpered and digged her nails on the other's neck.

Ellie spoke. "Can I touch you?" She blushed.

"I... didn't really shave... down there..."

"I don't mind" She didn't even hesitate and Dina smiled fondly.

"Okay"

Ellie stepped away, unbuttoned the girl's jeans and pulled the zipper down. She grabbed her hand and walked her close to bed and made her sit down.

She took her shoes off and Dina quickly layed on her back and started removing her jeans while Ellie watched her carefully.

Her panties were already soaking. The alpha's scent and gaze were just too much to handle and made her more and more aroused.

Ellie didn't remove any of her clothes, she climbed on top of the bed and placed a pillow under Dina's head. She opened the omega's legs softly and placed herself between them.

"Take off your shirt..." Dina blushed at the order. She liked this side of her, maybe too much. She started undoing the buttons of her shirt and took it off slowly leaving only her bra.

"That too." She could feel her whole body heating up with arousal and she complied. Her panties were the only thing left to undress and she felt exposed, embarrassed at the way the alpha gazed at her.

Ellie leaned down and smelled her again. She kissed her neck and shoulder and whispered. "You are so beautiful" Dina grabbed her hair and pulled her closer and started kissing the alpha's neck. _She tastes so good._

Ellie closed the distance between them and layed on top of the other. Dina could feel her cock pulsating against her crotch. "Fuck..." She was supposed to help her with her rut and ended up getting aroused instead.

The auburn haired bit her shoulder soflty and slipped her hand inside Dina's underwear making both of them moan. "You're so wet..." She teased her entrance with her fingers and played with her slick.

Her fingers brushed against Dina's clit and she whimpered, grabbing the other close and feeling her scent envolve her. "I like you so much Ellie."

The alpha groaned and instinctively rocked her hips in the omega's direction. She kept touching her clit, running circles around it and teasing it. "Ellie... Please..."

She took her hand out of her underwear and started to slide down kissing the middle of her chest. She grabbed one of Dina's breasts and squeezed while licking and biting her nipple, pulling it gently. Dina could only moan and dig her nails on her back.

Ellie released her breast and kept kissing down and down until she got to her panties. She stood up, grabbed them and removed them without asking for permission.

Dina blushed and stared at the other. Ellie leaned down again in front of her and kissed her core. "Hey what are you-" She started licking her clit and sucked it gently.

"Oh fuck..." The girl gasped. She arched her back and grabbed the sheets under her moaning loudly.

The alpha kept licking her, enjoying her taste and how wet she was. She just wanted more and more. Her other hand went down inside her sweatpants and she rubbed herself above her boxers.

She could feel Dina's smell even better there, it was overwhelming her and the omega's moans were so pleasing her cock just throbbed wanting to release her load.

Dina grabbed Ellie's head and kept it close to her core. "Fuck this feels so good" It was a whole new sensation to her and the alpha kept sucking on her bud. 

Ellie couldn't take it anymore and slided her hand inside her boxers. She inserted two fingers inside Dina while squeezing her tip.

Dina panted and moved her hips on the other's mouth and fingers. The alpha started pumping in and out of her entrance and stroking her cock with the same rhythm.

She tasted so good and the way her walls clenched around Ellie's fingers only made her sink them deeper inside her.

The omega moaned with each thrust. Her whole body moved up and down on the bed with the movement of the fingers inside her.

"Fuck... hmm" Ellie loved listening to her and stroked her cock faster feeling herself really close to the edge.

Dina grabbed her hair again, her breathing ragged and mouth open almost getting to her orgasm. "Ellie..." The sweet sound of her name coming out of those lips made her stop moving. Her warm breath hitting the girl's pussy in short takes.

Dina looked down and saw Ellie touching herself, her hand moving fast, and after a few seconds she released a loud moan and Dina saw her whole body shaking.

"Did you...?"

She didn't respond. After some deep breaths and soothing her cock, she removed her hand from her pants and grabbed Dina's thigh. Her mouth came back to sucking the omega's clit and she thrusted her fingers in her so fast she almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh... my god" Her fingers kept hitting that sweet spot, her core being torned apart with Ellie's speed. Dina grabbed the sheets, her breathing ragged and her mouth completely open, she could feel the high coming and taking her whole body. She came and moaned so loudly it was like music to Ellie's ears.

She moaned and whimpered while the alpha slowed the pace. Her body instantly relaxed and she closed her eyes throwing her head back on the pillow, her whole strength leaving her and making her numb. She could say it was the best orgasm she had ever had.

Ellie was in love with her body. She kissed her core one last time and removed her fingers slowly. She stayed laid down in front of her pussy just admiring it, running her thumb up and down and parting her lips while Dina's ragged breath calmed down.

Luckily it was the last day of her rut so she was able to control herself better. Dina's scent made her feel things she never did before, like wanting to control and dominate her. 

And her body was so pleasing to look at, how she just layed in her bed with her chest rising up and down with her breathing. Her round breasts with hard peaks waiting to be touched. Her hips and thighs full of sexy curves impossible not to stare at. 

She was just perfect, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. And that most beautiful girl was lying completely naked on her bed.

Dina finally opened her eyes and looked at her embarrassed.

"What are you doing there?" She blushed.

"Nothing.." Ellie stopped touching her and slowly got up from bed trying to hide her crotch, most probably stained with her cum. "I uh... need to go to the bathroom."

She walked quickly ignoring the stare from the other and closed the door. She looked down and groaned. She needed to change her pants and boxers, and thankfully her hardness was coming down slowly.

While removing her pants she didn't notice Dina coming in until she wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her chin on the back of her neck.

Ellie's whole body tensed and she stopped moving. She was only on her boxers and if she turned around Dina would probably make fun of her mess, she couldn't bare that.

"It's okay, do you wanna take a shower together..?" The alpha pondered and nodded. Dina stepped away slowly. "Do you want me to turn around?" She nodded again and the omega complied.

Ellie started removing her shirt and putting it on the dirty clothes bin. She wasn't wearing a bra so it just left her in her boxers. She removed them carefully and cleaned her cum with them and quickly threw them in the bin.

They were both naked now and back to back. Dina turned around slowly and placed her hand on the other's shoulder slowly turning her to her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just me okay?" She nodded. She wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist and pulled her close. It felt really good to have company when she most needed. 

Dina jumped a bit when her member touched the middle of her legs, still sensitive from minutes before. 

"Sorry" She was about to let go of the omega but Dina grabbed her with force and kept her close. "It's okay" She ran her fingers through her hair soothing her.

After a few seconds they released each other and Dina couldn't help to look at Ellie's crotch. Her cheeks burned and she quickly looked up to those beautiful green eyes. 

They were both blushing, both admiring each others bodies. "Let's... get in the tub?" 

"Yeah"

Ellie turned around, guided the other in and closed the curtain. She turned on the shower and felt for the temperature to get it warm enough. She turned around to the omega and looked to her eyes, silently asking for permission. Dina smiled and nodded.

She raised the shower head and the water hit the girl's shoulders and breasts. Ellie slided her hand on her chest, around her breasts and brushed her thumbs on her nipples. 

She lowered the water and wetted the girl's belly and legs while she stared at her sex, both of them flustering.

Dina grabbed the shower head and did the same to her. Wetted her back, chest and legs. It was the first time she saw her naked and even she knew she was just looking too much.

She liked the alpha's breasts, it was something new to her but at the same time not so new. She wanted to touch her but wanted to make sure she was okay with it and didn't want to scare her.

Dina stared as the water hit her belly and went down to her crotch. She pointed the shower head to her sensitive member making Ellie moan and blush.

She turned off the water and hugged the other close, whispering in her ear. "Can I... touch you?" Ellie hesitated a bit but nodded softly.

Her alpha scent smelled so good and kept getting in her nostrils, making her want to do so many things with her hands.

Dina grabbed Ellie's face close to hers until their foreheads touched. She kept one of her hands on the back of her neck while the other slowly slided down. Her fingers brushed in her nipples and she whimpered softly, their breaths mixing in front of their faces.

Dina kept sliding her hand down slowly, running on top of each of the bumps in her abdomen until she got to the top of her crotch. She looked down and grabbed her cock carefully while biting her lip.

Ellie gasped at the new feeling and got hard again in a matter of seconds. Dina kept running her fingers on her hair and started stroking her length up and down slowly.

"Is this okay?"

The alpha whined and nodded, her breaths getting heavier quickly. She rubbed the tip a bit and then picked up the pace, stroking her faster.

Ellie buried her face on her neck and bit her lightly there. Her ragged breaths turned into quiet moans while Dina touched her.

"You're... really big" She moaned feeling the cock throbbing in her hand. The alpha groaned and grabbed her hips pulling her closer, the tip brushing on Dina's belly with every movement.

"Do... do you like it?" Ellie spoke on her neck.

The girl whimpered and hummed. She grabbed Ellie's face and pulled it in front of hers again, wanting her close and kept stroking her cock. Her moans kept growing with Dina's small and soft fingers around her, her thumb brushing the tip.

The omega let her go and she cried out rocking her hips foward. Dina slided her hand in her pussy and tried to collect as much slick as possible and grabbed her cock again.

Her hand slippered easily and Ellie moaned, it was like when she was inside her. Dina ran her hand up and down quickly and raising the speed more and more. 

The auburn haired started feeling her knees weak. "Fuck... Dina, I..." She took the hint and kneeled down still stroking her, and put her cock in her mouth.

She sucked her tip and licked it full of want, enjoying how her cock rubbed against the roof of her mouth. 

Ellie wasn't prepared for that amazing feeling and instantly came in her mouth. Her hips moving front and back inside of her mouth making Dina gag softly.

"Fuck..." She kept moaning while the omega swallowed all of her cum and runned her hand slowly on her length, helping her releasing her load. 

After finishing Dina licked the tip a bit more and stood up, letting go of her cock. She grabbed Ellie's neck pulling her close. "Did I do well?" She asked embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me?? It was amazing" The alpha smiled and hugged the other tight. Dina grinned and hugged her back, their scents mixing in the air.

_I love you._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Too detailed? Long? Let me know!
> 
> I luv you guys<3 Thank you for all the support and comments:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT MY JOEL AND ELLIE POPS!!! They're so cute i cant deal :') (i want a Dina too...)
> 
> I hope you guys like this one, let me know<3

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the sunlight coming through the curtains of the window beside her bed. She felt a bit sore from the events of the last few days finally wearing off.

Her garage still smelled like Dina, specially the sheets, where she sweated and some of her fluids dripped, and the pillow, where her hair constantly rubbed with her movements.

Ellie ran her hand through the fabric beneath her, remembering the naked omega lying there, breathless. Her perfect breasts, thighs and her core that she could spend eternity memorizing. Her whole body really.

She stayed a few minutes in bed sniffing her scent from the air and the smell of shampoo on her pillow. She couldn't get enough of her, maybe too much, was she obsessed? Was that even healthy?

She slowly got up from bed, swaying her legs to the edge and feeling the cold floor on her feet, eyes still closed. She looked down and sighed. 

"You don't need much to get hard do you?" She spoke to herself and ignored her morning boner.

She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for the day.

\--

_They kept hugging for a few seconds and Dina could feel Ellie's hardness coming down, pressed against her body. They felt happy in each others arms, smelling each others scents, feeling like home._

_They released each other and Dina spoke. "You're scent is not as strong as before, how are you feeling?"_

_She cleared her throat. "I'm good now"_

_They stayed silent after that. Ellie still felt a bit embarrassed to be naked around the other girl but Dina couldn't care less. She grabbed the sponge and put some soap in it and started rubbing it on Ellie's shoulders and neck. She passed through her breasts softly, not looking up to the other's eyes._

_She passed in her belly and back and gave Ellie the sponge to rub on her legs and intimate parts._

_Ellie did the same to her. Passed the soap on her shoulders and back, and lingered on her chest, brushing her thumb softly in one of Dina's nipples. She looked up, they locked eyes for a second and then looked down._

_Dina grabbed the sponge and finished cleaning herself just like the other did._

_They kept exchanging glances while finishing the shower. They removed the soap with water and then got out of the tub. Ellie offered a towel to Dina and they quickly dryed themselves side by side._

_"I uh... can lend you some more comfortable clothes if you want?"_

_"Yeah, that would be great" She smiled and Ellie nodded, both wrapped in their towels._

_Ellie walked to her closet and handed her some loose shorts and a t-shirt and took another pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for herself._

_"I... only wear boxers... I don't kn-"_

_"It's fine, I don't need underwear" She smiled and the alpha nodded scratching the back of her neck, trying not to think of Dina without any panties._

_Dina unwrapped the towel around her and placed it on top of the bed to get dressed. Ellie instantely turned around to give the girl some privacy which made her smile._

_"I'm done." The auburn haired turned around to see a beautiful girl almost disappearing in her big clothes. The shorts finished a little above her knees and the sleeves of the shirt ended in her forearms._

_Dina saw her looking at her wide-eyed and turned around laughing softly. Ellie took the hint and quickly dressed herself._

_"I'm done too." The omega turned around and they awkwardly stood a few feet apart avoiding eye contact. Dina looked at Ellie's arms flexing with her movements and Ellie stared and the girl's chest, she could see her hard peaks through the shirt._

_She looked away and played with her fingers in front of her. "Hum... are you cold?"_

_"Just a little"_

_"Do you... wanna watch a movie?..."_

_She nodded. Ellie turned her tv on while Dina settled in her bed._

_"Do you have any preference?"_

_"You can choose something you like"_

_"Okay.."_

_After putting something on, Ellie walked to her bed and sat beside Dina, their backs flush with the headboard. She left some space between them and placed a blanket on top of their legs._

_Dina scooched closer right away, placing her head on Ellie's shoulder and her hand on her chest close to her neck. The alpha tensed at the contact and blushed. It felt amazing to be this close to her and not in a sexual way. To just cuddle up and feel her warmth and sweet smell._

_She awkwardly placed her arm around Dina and kept her eyes on the tv. She felt the girl in her arms shift closer and her hand tugging on the hairs behind her head. She would definitely fall asleep under her touch if she wasn't so nervous._

_They were halfway into the movie when Dina grabbed the remote to press pause. Her hand fell from Ellie's neck to her thigh and she looked up at her shyly._

_"Hum... can we talk a bit?"_

_"Yeah... of course"_

_"I... I'm glad I came here when I did..."_

_"M-me too" She stammered._

_"No one has ever done that to me before..."_

_The alpha was confused. "Done what?"_

_Dina looked down flustered and cleared her throat. "Like.. go down on me..."_

_"Oh..." Ellie looked down before looking back up again. "Did you... like it?"_

_She nodded. "It was really special... did... you like it?"_

_"Hum" She laughed nervously. "Yeah... you taste pretty good..." She scratched the back of her neck, stupid nervous tic._

_Dina bit her lower lip and looked at Ellie's lips, feeling tempted. The alpha caught her and she blushed._

_"I was worried about you, you could've told me you were in rut, I could've helped more..."_

_"I... I never spent my rut with anyone.. and we're just starting to get to know each other, I didn't wanna pressure you or anything, make you do something you didn't want to..."_

_The omega smiled at her words and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're really amazing did you know that? AND, you're a terrible liar, did you really have stuff to do with Joel?"_

_She looked at her wide-eyed before looking away. "Shit..."_

_"Hey, I'm just messing with you, I'm not mad or anything, were you okay?"_

_"Hum, yeah, I mean, nothing I haven't been through before right? I'm sorry for lying..."_

_"It's okay, you had your reasons, I just wish you would've told me you were out of the clinic, I was kinda mad that I found out from the receptionist instead of you"_

_She frowned realizing she hadn't told her that. "I'm sorry... I should've told you but... I guess I was only thinking about my rut and stuff..." She looked down._

_Dina grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's okay, I know why now, and I'm glad you're better, can't even see your bruises anymore, does your head still hurt?"_

_"No not really, and the doctors were kind of impressed too" She grinned flustered._

_"You're so strong... It's hot..."_

_They locked eyes again. Their breaths hot in front of them, their pheromones strong and mixing in the air and the soft touch of their hands. They studied each others features. The freckles on their skin, the cut in Ellie's eyebrow, her beautiful green eyes and the shape of her lightly chapped lips. The curly hairs sticking around Dina's ears, her dark, intense gaze and the glow in her perfect and smooth olive skin. Ellie wetted her lips with her tongue and Dina parted hers. Want and desire in their minds, mere inches apart._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"Ellie?? Aren't you gonna come out to eat something?? I know you're not in rut anymore!"_

_She jolted away from Dina and got out of bed. "Shit..." She walked to the door and opened it. "Joel! I'm kinda busy right now... can't you come back later or something?"_

_The old man looked inside and noticed the omega in her bed. "Oh I see, you could've told me you-"_

_Ellie quickly covered his mouth and walked outside beside him closing the door. "Oh my god Joel please don't embarrass me okay?? I'm fineee and please don't start with your... 'talk'..."_

_"Okay then, but you need to eat! You can invite her to eat lunch with us."_

_"That's... I'll just eat later or something, we're just watching a movie okay?"_

_"A movie huh?"_

_"Yeah" He looked suspiciously at her._

_The door behind them opened slowly and the girl walked out with a soft shade of pink on her cheeks. Ellie noticed she had her jeans back on but kept her loose shirt dressed. "Hey, I'm gonna leave.. just get out of your way"_

_"No, you don't have to-"_

_"It's okay, Joel's right, you need to eat, and you can always text me... or something" Her hand grabbed Ellie's bicep and rubbed her thumb there for a few seconds._

_The alpha focused her attention on her hand and then up to those beautiful brown eyes, until Joel cleared his throat._

_"HMHM.."_

_The girl dropped her hand and spoke. "Hum yeah.. see you later then, bye Joel" He nodded and she started walking away to their front gate. She turned around and waved again before walking out._

_"Well... now that she's gone, you gonna tell me what's up with you two?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head._

_"Oh god, we're just friends okay? I think..."_

_"If you say so.. now come, let's have lunch."_

_She groaned and followed him to the house._

\--

After getting dressed she walked to her father's house to eat breakfast. She grabbed some bread and butter from the fridge and made a quick toast for herself.

Joel was already sitting on his armchair watching some tv. The kitchen was faced to the living room with no divisions. Ellie sat on the dining table eating her toast and spoke.

"Hey Joel? I was thinking.. Can I start working again? At the bar?"

He took a sip from his coffee and looked up to her. "Nothing's stopping you kiddo, you can go back whenever you want"

"Really?"

"Of course, you just had some rough times but I don't think that's the case anymore, right?"

"Yeah.."

"You just need to talk to Tommy or Maria and you can start again, maybe you'll start saving some money and take that girl of yours out on a date!"

She blushed and shook her head. "She's not my girl... But yeah, I'll do that, talk to them and start doing something again, I don't wanna go back to working at the farm"

"Why not?"

"Everything smells like poop!"

He quickly turned his head from the tv to her and frowned his brows and she started laughing.

"Oh my god I'm kiddingg old man! But yeah it's too tiring, I want something more relaxing."

"Pshh relaxing, you kids these days don't know how to do hard work!" He growled and continued sipping on his hot coffee.

"Yeah yeah"

\--

It had been a few days since her rut and she and Dina didn't talk much. Their texts were mostly small talk, or just a simple "Good morning" or "Good night". Both of them were too embarrassed to say much else. Should they say more? Should they ask the other to go out sometime? It felt like after admiting their feelings they started acting like they still didn't know how the other felt.

Either they didn't want to go too fast and pressure the other one, or they didn't want to sound needy and annoying. Both of them being dumb and thinking the other doesn't really miss them as much as they do.

After getting ready Ellie had lunch and walked to the Tipsy Bison. She kept checking her phone for new messages but Dina hadn't said anything since the day before. She chose not to dwell on it.

It was about 2pm when she got to the bar and James was there cleaning the counter.

"Hey Ellie!" He almost ran and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here, I'M SO BORED."

She laughed. "Hey James, how are you?"

"I'm better now with you here, it's been so slow today god damn... you good?"

"Yeah man, is there anything you need me to do?"

"If you want you can help me with the old boring inventory..."

"Yeah okay"

James was a good guy. Apparently he was really touchy but Ellie didn't mind it much. She still jumped a bit when he hugged her out of nowhere but it didn't feel bad. He was always pretty straight foward and even told Ellie he liked her from the beginning. She saw him as a friend and it felt good to have one. One that wasn't family or Shimmer.

He made her smile with his excentric personality, always making jokes and exagerating everything he said. Sometimes he talked about he's girlfriend and how they wanted to get their own place and settle in. It was nice too, seeing someone around her age finding someone special to create a life with. It made her feel hopeful.

"Soooo when are you gonna tell me about that love life of yours??? Any lucky guy or girl?? We're gonna have to talk or I'll get bored to death counting these bottles"

She laughed. "Well, first of all, just women, no guys.. and I don't know, I... do kinda like someone"

"Uhhhhhh who is it????"

He looked at her expectantly and she blushed. 

"Hum... you might not know her"

"Isn't she from Jackson?" She nodded. "So try me!"

"Okay.. her name's Dina" She smiled softly.

"Whatttt of course I know her, she's Cat's best friend!" He grinned at her and pushed her arm slightly. "She's cute" 

"Oh my god..."

"What?? It's truee you have good taste dude! You wanna kiss her?" She blushed and he leaned towards her, a grin on his face. "You want some cute little kisses huh?" He started making kissing noises and got closer almost kissing Ellie's cheek. She threw a hand to his face trying to stop him.

"Oh my goddd James stop itt" They started laughing together. "You're the worst"

\--

It was around 5pm when some people started coming in the bar. Ellie told James she would take care of the orders for him while he prepared drinks and some small things like toasts and fries. It was best if she stayed out of the kitchen since she wasn't the best cook.

Ellie was now at the counter organizing some drinks in the mini fridges when someone called.

"Hey"

She looked up. "Hey?"

"How are you?" She stood up in front of the girl frowning her brows.

"What is it Victoria?"

"Hey no need to be rude, I just wanted to let you know about my birthday tomorrow, I'm gonna have a party at my house." She leaned on the counter trying to get close to the alpha and discreetly get a sniff of her scent.

"So?"

"So I want you to come"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"C'mon it'll be fun! You could meet new people, guys and girls around our age"

"I don't know, how do I know you're not gonna jump on me again like some animal??"

"Ohhhh you're still thinking about that honey? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you're just really really hot and well, I wanted to get to know you" She winked and her smell was strong and sweet, getting into Ellie's nose, a small tingling feeling between her legs.

"Well, as I said before I'm not interested okay?" She turned around to continue her chores but stopped at the girl's words.

"Dina's gonna be there" She turned to Victoria.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked her yesterday, and Jesse is gonna be there too"

"Who's that?"

"Oh you don't know? He's her ex boyfriend." Her whole body tensed. "I'm sorry she didn't tell you, she might've wanted to hide it from you, they had such a long relationship, I bet there's still feelings there" She bit her lip and paid attention to Ellie's expression, enjoying every second of it.

Of course Dina had an ex boyfriend, she's so beautiful she could probably have the whole town kneeling down for her if she wanted. And a guy nonetheless, a fucking guy and not a girl. How could Ellie think she had a chance to even level that?

"But you can still spend the night with me of course, that would be the perfect birthday gift."

"I-..." She looked down, powerless. What if she was right? Did Dina still like her ex?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even feel Victoria brushing her fingers on her jaw and cheek. 

"You're so pretty, can't wait to see you there" Ellie looked up still shocked and didn't move. "My house, 9pm, it's just around the block you won't miss it" She kissed the corner of her mouth and walked away, leaving Ellie just standing there.

"..ie.. Ell... hellooo?? Ellie?" James snapped his fingers in front of her face until she looked at him surprised. "I've been calling you for so long weren't you listening?"

"S-sorry.."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay.. come help me with those boxes."

She followed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you’re all doing good<3
> 
> Hope you like this one!!

It was now dinner time. They were sitting at the table with their plates in front of them. Joel started eating but Ellie just picked on her food.

"You okay there kiddo?"

"Hmm."

"You seem quiet today"

"I'm fine..."

"Okay" 

She didn't eat much. Left most of the food on her plate but Joel didn't say anything. She got up to wash the dishes as usual while Joel helped cleaning the table. She was about to leave when he spoke again.

"How was work today?" She turned around.

"Fine."

"Did something happen?"

She sighed. "Seriously Joel, I said I'm fine."

"I know you kid, you've been quiet since you got home and you almost didn't eat."

"Whatever... I'm going to bed"

She left the house before the old man could say anything. 

\--

Journal:

I don't know what to think anymore, does she still like him? Am I just a rebound? Is she using me to make him jealous?

Why does this keep happening? She said she liked me and she's so soft and gentle, would she really lie to me?

That day with her was so special, how she laid in my bed and let me touch her and smell her, and then in the shower? How she like, touched me and stuff? Fuck, it was something that only happened in my mind, I really didn't expect her to do it...

Maybe Victoria just wants to get in my head, she's messed with us before by kissing me. It's probably that again...

\--

She sat at her desk staring at her journal. Her thoughts were all over the place and she couldn't write or draw anymore.

She tried to think like that. Like Victoria was just doing that to harm her relationship with Dina, that it was all probably fake. But it wasn't easy, she was still insecure about herself. And how everyone in her life always made her feel like she was less than other alphas for being a girl. How they used to make fun of her for believing she had a chance to actually be happy and normal.

Maybe it would be easier if she didn't have a past. Easier to not let her mind take over and repeat the times she's spent with Dina in a distorted way. _She was just with you because she misses her boyfriend, she's just your friend, she's probably with him right now._

__Maybe it would be easier to believe that Dina's feelings for her were actually real if everything she'd been through didn't kept coming back and pushing her down._ _

___You're not worth it, she likes him, she doesn't care about you._ _ _

__"Shut up shut up shut UP!" She slapped her head trying to keep those thoughts out. She got up from her desk and laid in her bed, curling up in a ball. Her breath fastened and her chest hurt. Water formed in her eyes and she felt weak, she just wanted to be with Dina and feel her body pressed against hers again. Be vulnerable with her and breathe in her calming scent. How could she make her feel so good and bad at the same time?_ _

Victoria's words kept replaying in her head. _Jesse._ The fact that they were mates for so long, his body looks normal and hers doesn't. She has boobs that Dina probably doesn't even like. 

___You're a freak... You're not strong enough... Just give up..._ _ _

__Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed. She held her hand up to her chest and squeezed her shirt trying to soothe the pain._ _

__Her eyes stung and swelled from crying. She kept rubbing the sleeve of her shirt in her nose and cheeks, too tired to get up and grab some tissues._ _

__She freed her hand from under her and looked for her phone on her jacket's pocket. She unlocked it and went through the messages._ _

__Ellie (yesterday 9:21pm): Hey, just had dinner, how was work?_ _

__Ellie (today 10:03am): Good morning:)_ _

__Ellie (today 10:28am): Joel makes the worst pancakes in the world!_ _

__-no new messages-_ _

__She hadn't texted her back since yesterday, another reason to make Ellie feel like the dumbest person in the world. Dina said she liked her as a friend, not more than that... She was stupid enough to think there was actually something between them. She was probably just annoying her with her messages._ _

__It was shocking how her mind could turn something so beautiful in something so painful._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__She hadn't eaten all day and work at the bar felt exhausting. She still smiled at the customers with pressed lips and did her chores without complaining. James asked if she was okay and she always said she was, who would want to hear about her problems anyway?_ _

__She went home and threw herself in her bed. Her body was tired from not sleeping the previous night and there was only one thing constantly wandering through her mind. The party._ _

What if she gave it a shot? Victoria liked her, and she made that perfectly clear multiple times. Maybe she should give it a chance, what did she have to lose? Maybe it would make her forget about Dina. _Maybe._

__She probably wouldn't admit it, but another part of her was still hopeful and wondered if what Victoria said was true. She wanted to go there and see with her own eyes if Dina would be with Jesse, that way she would be able to finally put an end to her doubts._ _

__With that, the remains of her dignity pushed her out of bed into the shower and made her get ready. She didn't really care about what to wear so she put on a black sweatshirt and dressed some jeans ripped on the knees. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, and the dark circles bellow her eyes definitely didn't help her case._ _

__She got out of her garage and left a note under Joel's door. She knew the old man would go out looking for her if she didn't say anything to him, considering she had been locked in her room since she got home._ _

__She walked to the Tipsy Bison and started her way from there. Victoria said her house was just around the block so she did just that. She followed the sound of the loud music in the distance. It got closer and closer and then she arrived there._ _

__It was packed. The music was so loud inside she wondered how the neighbors didn't complain. She didn't know Victoria would invite this much people, she wasn't much of a fan of crowds._ _

__It was about 10:30pm and there was already people puking outside on the grass._ _

__"Dudeeeee what the fuck you're so gross!" Some guy said._ _

__She walked to the door and got inside the house. It wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either. The living room was full of people dancing, in the kitchen they were doing shots and some guys and girls sat on the stairs with beers in their hands trying to talk above the music._ _

__All of them looked to be in their 20s, some maybe 18 or 19. The air smelled like everyone and no one at the same time, every single scent was mixed in the air with the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke._ _

__Ellie walked further in and saw Victoria coming in her direction. She jumped to her arms and hugged her for a second._ _

__"You came!!"_ _

__"Yeah... Happy birthday"_ _

__"Thank you" She smiled._ _

__"Where can I get a drink?"_ _

__"Oh come here, in the kitchen" She grabbed her hand and guided Ellie to the kitchen. It felt weird but she didn't let go. Victoria showed her the table with the drinks and the alpha filled a cup with whiskey and coke._ _

__"Hey, we're playing spin the bottle in the other room, wanna join?"_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Ellie followed her to another room with a big table. She looked around and recognized some of their faces. Some of the guys and girls were sitting down, each with a drink in front of them, and some were leaning on the walls talking since the music wasn't as loud as before._ _

__"I want you to meet someone" Victoria grabbed her hand again and walked to an asian guy, black hair by his shoulders and a tall frame. "This is Jesse."_ _

__He raised his hand to give her a handshake but Ellie froze, looking between Jesse and Victoria. Why would the girl introduce him to her? Was this some kind of sick move?_ _

__"Vickyyy come on we're waiting for youu let's PLAY" Someone yelled from the table._ _

__"Okay okay guys!!" She grabbed Ellie and made her sit down at the table beside her. She looked back again to the asian guy but he had left the room. She clenched her teeth._ _

__"Sooo spin the bottle, either you kiss the person the bottle points to or you drink, we need to get this party GOING!"_ _

__"Yeahhh let's do it!!"_ _

__They placed an empty bottle in the middle and each one took turns spinning it. Some of them kissed and some of them drank from their cups. Ellie didn't really pay attention to it, the guy she met a few minutes ago lingered on her mind. She kept thinking about their differences, what did he have better than her, what did Dina see in him that she didn't see in her._ _

__Lost in her thoughts she felt Victoria touching her arm. "It's your turn to play" Ellie looked up and that's when she saw her. Her beautiful olive skin and her eyes looking directly at her from across the table._ _

__They stared at each other and neither of them moved. Dina was serious and her eyes were dark, unreadable. Was she mad at her? It couldn't be more confusing._ _

__The alpha stood up and spinned the bottle. She looked between Dina and the spinning bottle and the omega watched her carefully with crossed arms, one of her eyebrows slightly raised._ _

__The bottle stopped and pointed to the omega beside her who squeaked smiling. She threw her arms around Ellie's neck and kissed her without letting the alpha choose what to do. Victoria left her lips there for two seconds and released. "You can't say I took advantage of you this time" She whispered and smiled at her, composing herself on her seat._ _

__Ellie looked at her wide-eyed, stunned with her speed to kiss her. She was afraid to look at the other side of the table. Scared of Dina's reaction to them kissing again._ _

__Everyone in the table kept picking on them. "UHHHH Maybe you two should get a roommmmm ahahaha"_ _

__"Yeahhh Victoriaaa I can see you blushing!!"_ _

"Stop you guysss!" She put a strand of hair behind her ear and Ellie noticed she really _was_ blushing. Who could tell if it was all an act or not. 

__Only one person in the room didn't laugh or smile. Dina kept staring and staring until she wasn't anymore. She looked down at her drink and touched her arm with her hand slowly, slightly hugging herself._ _

Ellie never saw that look on her face, was she disappointed? Sad? She looked so small and fragile, like she was about to cry. Ellie just felt like getting up and apologizing to her, hug her and protect her. But she couldn't, that's not what she wants, right? _Right? Fuck I'm so confused._

__Ellie grabbed her cup and drank her whiskey in one go frowning at the taste. "I'm gonna go get another drink..."_ _

__"Okay" Victoria said._ _

__She had to get out of there. The whole situation was making her uncomfortable, making her wonder what she was doing here._ _

__She went in the kitchen and took a shot. And another one. And another one. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to the back of the house. There was a big space with some outside chairs and those sunbathing beds, and on one side there was some kind of barbecue where they were frying burgers and sausages for hot dogs._ _

__The most noise came from beside the porch where 4 guys stood around a keg. They were taking turns on drinking from the keg while doing a handstand. They kept yelling to each other. "Chug chug chug chug."_ _

__Ellie turned and went the farthest away possible from the noise and sat on a chair sipping on her beer, looking at the ground. Her mind felt empty and the shots she took were already making her a little dizzy._ _

__"Hey, I think we didn't meet properly before" He sat down on the chair beside her. "I'm Jesse, you okay there?"_ _

__She looked up at him but didn't speak, too hard to think of anything right now._ _

__"I heard you were friends with Dina, has she talked about me?"_ _

__"No" She instantly spited, her throat dry and her voice hoarse._ _

__"Hum, weird, she told me about you, I'm glad she had someone when I wasn't there" She wanted to cry right there, she was just the means to an end. "I want her back man, I don't think it's gonna take much more! I think she wants to get back together too, it's really good for us, just wanna make her happy again"_ _

__She wanted to die, why did she come here? Why did she have to make herself suffer like this? And why was this guy even telling her all of this? She felt a weight on her chest and her stomach sunk. Dina really didn't want her, she was sure of it now, she was sure she just made herself look like a fool._ _

__"Thank you for being there for her, I'm sure she doesn't need you anymore, and I don't want you close to my girl ever again."_ _

__Was she hearing this? She looked at him speachless._ _

__"Yeah you heard me, you touch her again and I'll fucking end you, she's mine" He looked angry but then smiled and touched her shoulder "So yeah, just wanted to give you a heads up that she doesn't want you" He grinned at her._ _

__She slapped his hand off of her shoulder and stood up stumbling a bit. "Don't fucking touch me"_ _

__She drank the rest of her beer and threw the bottle on the ground. There was only one thing she could do now so she walked away and got inside the house. She looked for her, her vision was blurry so she tried to find her blonde hair._ _

She went in the room they played before but she wasn't there. Not in the kitchen, not in the living room. _Where the hell is she?_

__Someone touched her shoulder. "Ellie? Are you okay?" She turned around._ _

__"Finally..." The alpha grabbed her hand and walked to the stairs. "Show me your room"_ _

__Victoria was surprised but immediately walked in front of her until they got to her room. She opened the door and closed it. "Lock it" The omega complied. Ellie's scent was strong and dominant, she looked aggressive and Victoria was enjoying every second of it._ _

__After locking she turned around and Ellie instantly pressed her against the door, placing her thigh in between her legs making her gasp. "Fuck... I wasn't expecting this"_ _

__"Shut the fuck up" She felt angry and just wanted to get it over with. Wanted to stop feeling, stop thinking. She pressed her lips on the girl's neck, biting it in between kisses. Victoria obeyed and didn't talk anymore, only moaned and grabbed her hair while Ellie moved her leg above her crotch._ _

__Ellie stepped away from her and pulled her to the bed. Victoria laid there panting, starting to unbutton her shirt while the alpha stared at her, her scent making her underwear soaked._ _

__Ellie's mind was blank and she felt numb, she was only doing what she thought she should do. This would make her forget about Dina, it would make her stop hurting._ _

She looked down and noticed she wasn't hard. _Maybe it's the alcohol._ She removed the omega's skirt and finished removing the blouse she was unbuttoning. She placed herself between the girl's legs stared at her body almost naked. 

__She didn't have anything on Dina. Her skin was brighter and almost too perfect. She didn't have freckles on her shoulders or a scar in her belly. Her skin didn't look as smooth, her blue eyes didn't look as tempting as the brown ones she loved._ _

__The alpha wanted to forget about her but she kept comparing the omegas. Maybe if she didn't look at the girl beneath her she could pretend she was with the one she actually wanted to be with._ _

__Ellie leaned down and kissed her lips forcefully making her moan. The girl put her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. She felt hot, her panties were sticking to her pussy and her nipples were hard under her bra. She moved her hips up in Ellie's direction and whimpered._ _

__"I want you inside me... please" She whined._ _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Hope you enjoy!<3

There weren't too many people coming in and out of the store. She was organizing the shelves, putting some books back on alphabetic order and unpacking some boxes with more recent editions.

She opened a smaller box with some comics inside and grabbed the one on the top. She recognized the cover. It was the franchise she's seen Ellie reading and the same one from that huge poster she had on her room. She thought about giving it to her and smiled. _I think she'll like it._

She placed the comic on the bottom of the cart she used to carry all the books and continued restocking the shelves. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned around. The girl waved at her with a big smile on her face.

"Heyy Dina, how are you??"

"Hum... I'm working." She turned her back to her and kept doing her chores.

"I can see that..." She cleared her throat. "So hum.. I'm gonna have a party on friday night"

"Okay?"

"Well it's my birthday"

"And?" She rolled her eyes.

"And I'm inviting _you_ "

Dina stopped and turned around to Victoria. "Are you serious?" The other nodded. "We both know that we don't get along... like, at all."

She flipped her hair back and smiled with pressed lips. "I was thinking we could change that, maybe become friends?"

"Uhhh" She scoffed. "You're kidding right?" 

"No, I think we have a lot of things in common!" Dina was confused, especially by the smug look on her face.

"What do you mean in common?"

"Well, we like the same things don't we?"

 _What the fuck is she talking about? Where is she trying to get with this?_ "Sorry but it's not happening, I'm not gonna fall for your games, you already have your little club of omegas, leave me alone." She was gonna turn around but stopped at the other's words.

"Oh that's a shame, I thought you would want to go since Ellie's going..." She sounded cynical and waited for Dina's reaction. She looked back to her frowning.

"What?"

"You heard me, I already talked to her and she said she would love to be there." Her smile never getting out of her face.

"That's... impossible..." _Why would she do that? What the fuck is going on?_

"Well, it's true, and just between you and me" She got closer and whispered. "Her cock tastes so _fucking_ good, and she filled me up _so_ well, I couldn't sit down the next day." She stepped away biting her lower lip and looking at Dina's shocked expression. "But I'm sure you already know that, right?" She smirked.

_What the hell is she talking about? How could they have been together? We've been texting everyday, I visited her everyday at the clinic, and I spent her rut with her-..._

She remained silent, looking at the floor. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't, how could Ellie do this? How could she lie to her so sickly? The day she said she was gonna be with Joel, she was with Victoria?

"You... You were with her on her rut?"

Victoria looked a bit surprised but quickly shrugged it off. "You weren't?" She chuckled lightly. "I know she has a soft spot for you, I thought she was gonna be with you the next day or something" She couldn't believe what she was listening to. _A soft spot for me?_

Their confession, all their times together, how guilty she felt for Alex beating her up so badly and how worried she was about her recovery. Ellie saying she didn't want to kiss Victoria and that it wasn't her fault. How much she comforted Dina and made her feel safe in her arms. Dina exposing herself, being naked and sexually vulnerable around her, even blowing her cock and swallowing her cum? _It was all a fucking act???_

She dropped the book she was holding and placed her hand on her forehead.

Ellie just wanted to fuck her, she was just like the others and didn't care about her feelings. She took advantage of the whole Alex thing just to make her fall in her arms like a stupid duck. _This... this can't be true..._

She took a few steps to the side, her mind going through every conversation she and Ellie had. Victoria just enjoyed the view. Dina stopped and turned to her. "I... I don't believe you..."

"Huh.. Well, you should" She crossed her arms. "If you want proof you can just come to my party, you'll see." 

She frowned and cleared her throat, trying not to seem taken aback by their conversation. "Sure.. I'll go..." 

"Great! Oh and before I forget, I wanted to let you know that I don't mind sharing, I mean, you _do_ like Ellie right?" She giggled tilting her head to the side and finally turning around to leave the shop.

\--

She thought about their conversation for the rest of the day. Could it really be true? She already knew Victoria was kind of a slut and tried to have sex with everyone she was interested in. And she had definitely kissed Ellie before, but the taller girl said she didn't want it and that Victoria took advantage of her. Who should she believe? Someone she has known for weeks, or someone she has known for years and usually gets what she wants?

It was all so confusing. One minute she was thinking fondly of Ellie and the next, all of her fantasies were crushed by doubts and uncertainties.

Ellie was always so gentle with her. Touched her with such affection and carefulness, and even more on her rut, she didn't abuse her or hurt her in any way, she asked for permission to touch her and then made her feel so good with a mind blowing orgasm.

Being in her arms felt so good and she never wanted to let her go. Her scent felt like home, like a hot cup of coffee in a cold weekend morning, like those extra 5 minutes in bed when you don't want to get up, or like hot popcorn, wrapped up in a blanket and sitting on a couch watching a movie.

She was everything she'd ever dreamed of. She made her feel safe and wanted. Dina could look at her beautiful green eyes all day, admire and count each and everyone of her freckles. Touch her strong arms and stiff abdomen. It felt amazing to feel her naked body pressed against her own, her arms wrapped around her waist, her big hands clutching and rubbing on her skin. 

It couldn't be more perfect, so why did it all seem like a dream now? And nothing more than that?

Dina thought about it again and again, maybe too much. Thought about them on the lake almost kissing, the countless times she wore her flannel, the time she slept with her on her couch and how warm and comfy it felt. Every hug they gave and how good Ellie was in bed, maybe even too good. _She said she'd never been with anyone before, why did it look like she knew what she was doing?_

Things stopped adding up and made less and less sense. She didn't want it to be true, true that Ellie had been lying to her all this time. She sounded so different from others, so raw and honest, humble, how could she lie in such a twisted way? And her past too, how she ran away from Dina on her heat, she said some people had been bad to her and pretended to like her. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Her phone vibrated.

Ellie (9:21pm): Hey, just had dinner, how was work?

She stared at the message but coudln't reply to it. Did she know Victoria went to the book store? _This is too fucking much..._

She got out of the couch and started cleaning her house. Doing whatever it took to keep her mind occupied.

\--

She shifted on her bed. She didn't want to look at her phone and see the text that was most probably Ellie. She tried to ignore it for a few seconds but ended up grabbing it and unlocking the screen.

Ellie (10:03am): Good morning:)

She turned back around and closed her eyes again. It was her day off so she tried to sleep a little more. She was still really tired from the day before. She stayed up until 2am cleaning without even noticing the time passing, but at least it helped getting her mind off of things.

Her phone vibrated again.

Ellie (10:28am): Joel makes the worst pancakes in the world!

She gave a little smile and sighed. She missed her. Missed everything about her, but she chose to ignore it and sleep again, grabbing the sheets and blankets tight, fully covering her body until half of her face.

\--

The more she tried not to think of her, the more Ellie remained on her mind. She had to clarify things, she had to give Ellie a chance to explain and make sure that Victoria was actually lying and playing her usual games.

She got up from the couch and got dressed, tied her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her jacket by the door.

Dina (4:54pm): Hey Cat! You know if Ellie's working today?

Cat (4:59pm): Hi D! I think so, let me check real quick

Cat (5:01pm): Yeah she's there, she works until 6pm

Dina (5:02pm): Okay thanks:)

Cat (5:04pm): Is everything okay?

Dina (5:07pm): Yeah<3

As soon as Cat confirmed that Ellie was still at the bar she walked out of her house. How would she ask her about it? Was she just going to ask her if she was going to the party? If she had sex with Victoria? _I can't be that straight forward..._

She decided to not dwell on it and improvise in the moment, Ellie might even be busy and not able to talk to her. She saw the bar a few feet away and took some deep breaths, calming herself down. _It's gonna be okay._

She walked beside the windows and saw some people eating and drinking at the tables, she looked around absentmindedly until she recognized that shiny blonde hair. She got closer to the window to get a better look, trying to hide herself as much as possible so no one could notice her staring to the inside.

Victoria was talking to Ellie at the counter. _Why are they talking? Why are they together?_ She looked down trying to make sense of it, trying to think of what they could be talking about. She lifted her head again and instantly regreted it. Victoria was leaning against the counter and kissing Ellie on the corner of her mouth, in front of everyone, and she didn't even wince. 

_What the fuck?_

She turned around and felt her chest starting to ache, like someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing it tight. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't move, her mind completely blank, her breath caught up on her throat and her eyes wide, staring at the floor.

She didn't even hear the door opening and closing behind her. It was Victoria coming out of the bar with a big smile on her face. Luckily, she didn't see Dina, just like Dina didn't see her.

The small girl kept standing there, her body numb and not willing to move. She could only feel herself on the verge of crying, wanting to throw herself in bed and sleep until her chest stopped hurting, until she forgot what she had just seen.

Slowly her legs started moving and she walked towards her house. She didn't need to talk to Ellie anymore, she already had all the answers to her questions. The only things bothering her was how easily she was fooled, how easily she fell for the alpha and how Ellie was actually a great liar.

When she got home, she didn't want to do anything, she just went to bed at 5:30pm and wrapped herself in a blanket. She closed her eyes but the image of them kissing kept passing through her mind, she even imagined them laughing at her, laughing at how stupid she was. 

She tried not to cry but it was useless. There was too much going on on her head, too many lies repeating themselves and coming out of those softly chapped lips that she didn't even get to kiss.

\--

It was friday now and Dina didn't feel like going to work. After staying in bed for too long she got up and made her cup of coffee. She dressed something quick and fixed her hair a bit, not really giving a shit about it. _It's just work._

Luckily the day was calm and she had done most of the restocking on her previous shifts. She just sat on her desk and waited for time to pass.

Her eyes were still a bit puffy but she didn't care. She looked as bad as she felt and there wasn't really anything that could change that. Unless...

Dina: Are you going to Victoria's party tonight?

Jesse: So.. we're talking again?

Dina: Just answer

Jesse: Yeah i am, you?

Dina: I don't know...

Jesse: Well, i'll be there if you decide to show up

Jesse: I'm sorry for those things I said before... telling you to not come back looking for me and stuff...

Jesse: I miss you Dina

She was surprised by his texts. It wasn't normal for him to apologize or even say that he missed her. He always took her for granted when they were together, and after breaking up he always made sure to let her know he was fucking other girls.

She got another text.

Jesse: I know i wasn't the best boyfriend but... maybe we can start again?

She read it one, two and three times. Maybe this was good, she could go to the party with Jesse and show Ellie that she also had someone else. Maybe make her jealous and show her what she was losing. Dina had always been confident and not afraid to do whatever came to her mind. She always told people what she wanted and always fought for her beliefs. 

Even though Ellie made her lose some of that confidence, making her blush and speachless, she couldn't just back down without a fight, she couldn't show her weak side, no matter how hard it was. She wasn't gonna lower herself for a stupid alpha.

Dina: Okay, I'll go to the party, we'll talk there.

\--

She stopped moving. Victoria whimpered under her and wrapped her arms tighter around her neck. Ellie let out a sigh and started moving away from the girl and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I... I can't do this"

"Hey hey" Victoria sat beside her and grabbed her face with both her hands. "Come on, we're both enjoying this, I really want you right now"

She looked at her and felt nothing. She wasn't angry anymore, she just felt sad and disappointed in herself. Maybe she deserved this, for letting her guard down and being stupid again. She tought doing this would make her forget about Dina but it just made her think more and more about her.

The moans she heard weren't coming from her mouth, it wasn't the sweet voice that she loved and would listen to all day. Even if she tried to close her eyes and imagine her beneath her, their bodies were different, Dina had her curves and perfect thicker thighs, and Victoria was thinner, her bones more prominent on her skin.

Ellie shifted and stood up from the bed, Victoria's hands falling to her own lap.

"So what? You're just gonna leave me here? Almost naked and not give a shit about it?"

The alpha grabbed her skirt from the floor and placed it on the bed.

"I'm sorry" She started walking to the door but Victoria stepped in front of her.

"What the fuck Ellie?? What does she have more than me??" She grabbed Ellie's hand and placed it on her boob "Don't you want this?" Ellie jolted and lifted her hand away from her chest. "She's with her boyfriend right now, why are you making this so hard?"

She frowned and sighed. "I... don't know"

Victoria got close to her again and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Come on, let's go back to bed, she doesn't care about you" Her words stung, like needles in her heart. Victoria started kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. "I need you right now" One of her hands roamed on her chest, then belly, and brushed the top of her jeans.

Ellie just stood there, trying to feel something but too tired for it. Victoria slided her hand in her jeans and grabbed her cock, softly stroking it. It didn't feel right, didn't feel like she should be doing this. It even felt like she was cheating on Dina, even though the girl didn't want anything with her.

Victoria kept stroking her and buried her face on her neck. "You're so hot... and you smell so fucking good..." She felt so aroused. Her wetness started running down her legs and making her shiver.

"Touch me Ellie..."

She didn't move. Her breath was slightly faster from Victoria's thrusts but she was sad. Her eyes became watery and she just wanted to get out of there. In one swift move she removed the girl's hand from her jeans and stepped away.

"Stop, I don't want this..."

The girl frowned and walked to her bed, starting to get herself dressed. "You know what Ellie? Go fuck yourself, go stalk Dina for all I care... I don't fucking get what you people see in her, and get the fuck out of my room"

Ellie complied and slowly walked out, hearing Victoria shut the door with force behind her. Her steps were heavy while going down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen to get one last drink before going home. She had suffered enough for one night.

She grabbed a beer, opened it and took a few gulps. She felt empty, not even anxiety was creeping out, it was like she was alone, no one around her, no loud music, no smell of puke or alcohol.

Maybe she shouldn't, but she wanted to see her one last time, one last time before having to forget about it all. She looked for her and it didn't take long. She was dancing in the living room, swaying her arms in the air just like she did the very first time she saw her at that club when she got to Jackson.

Ellie leaned on a wall and stared at her while sipping on her beer. She looked so beautiful. Some drips of sweat coming down her face, her eyes closed and her body dancing to the beat. Ellie just stayed there and watched her, like there was nobody else in that room besides them.

Except there was. Hands looped around the omega's waist from behind and pushed her close, his mouth went down to kiss her neck. It was him again, Jesse, touching her like he probably had countless times before.

Her anger rose up again and she just felt like punching him, telling him to stop touching Dina and to get away from her. But she couldn't, could she? Her knuckles turned white around the beer bottle and she stared, not able to look away from the couple.

Dina opened her eyes and turned around to look at Jesse. Before she faced him she locked eyes with the alpha across the room and her body stopped for a second before continuing to turn. She wrapped her arms around Jesse and kept her gaze on Ellie. She grabbed his hair and pushed him closer while he placed his hands on her ass.

It was too much but she couldn't look away from them. Dina's eyes were dark but not lustful, she looked different and Ellie couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked like she was doing it on purpose, but why?

Ellie took another gulp of her beer and watched as Dina's hand went down to rub against Jesse's crotch, making him bury his face on her neck, probably hiding his moans. She didn't smile or show any sign of pleasure, she was frowning and her eyes looked shiny, watery. It was making her so confused, more confused than ever.

She drank the rest of her drink and placed the bottle on the closest table. She looked one more time at Dina who was still staring at her and not paying attention to the guy in front of her. She wasn't touching his crotch anymore, her arms were back around his neck and his hands digged on her back pulling her close to him while he kissed her neck.

Ellie memorized her features, the shape of her lips, her hands, her waist and her gaze, everything about her really. The omega never stopped looking at her and she looked down, away from her strong and confusing stare. With a small pout on her lips she nodded her head softly, trying to accept reality.

She turned around and walked out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, really hope you guys enjoyed and want more of this! 
> 
> It didn’t feel right to make Ellie and Victoria hook up, im sorry for those who wanted that to happen..
> 
> (And i know this is off topic but do any of you want to add me on psn? None of my friends have a playstation😒)
> 
> Stay safe!!<3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy

She tried to loosen his grip on her. "Let me go Jesse" He kept kissing her neck and grabbing her waist, his hardness rubbing against the bottom of her stomach. She pushed him away and shouted. "Stop touching me!"

He was surprised. "What the fuck are you talking about? You were just touching my dick!"

"Just... I need to go" He grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Jesse, let me go, you're hurting me." Her breath was ragged, it had been a few weeks but she still remembered vividally how it felt being unable to escape an alpha's grip.

He pondered and let her arm go. "This is not over" He walked away.

Dina passed her fingers through her arm, soothing the small pain from Jesse's grip. She turned around and started walking out the door of Victoria's house. She didn't see her anywhere outside. _Maybe she went home?_

Her pace quickened and she walked to Ellie's garage, hoping to meet her halfway. Even with her small frame she could walk fast, it didn't take much until she saw that unique auburn hair.

"Hey" She kept walking. "Hey!!" Nothing. "Ellie! Fucking stop" Maybe it was the name calling but the alpha finally stopped and kept her back turned. "Why were you looking at me like that at the party? Weren't you with Victoria?"

She remained silent, tired of everything, tired of feeling like shit.

"You don't get to look at me like that, you can fuck around with whoever and I can't? Is that it?" She was getting unpatient and angry that Ellie kept her back to her. "Fucking look at me!"

Ellie crouched down on the middle of the street and grabbed her hair with both her hands, taken Dina aback. The omega heard her murmuring but couldn't make out what it was.

"Ellie?" She got closer to her and noticed her back going up and down fast from her breathing, her fingers tugging her beautiful auburn hair. "Hey Ellie?" Dina crouched down beside her and softly touched her shoulder.

Ellie jerked away and sat on the floor. "Don't touch me" That surprised her, but Dina knew she was anxious. One of Ellie's hands came down from her hair and grabbed the clothes at her chest, breathing heavily.

Dina started releasing her calming pheromones by instinct. "Hey, calm down, I'm right here, I'm not gonna hurt you." Her tone was sweet, and she had totally forgotten why she came after the alpha.

"This is too much.... I know you don't want me.... stop.. stop doing this... stop messing up with my mind" 

"W-... What? What are you talking about? Of course I want yo-" 

"I can't breathe" Ellie's breathing became ragged and she started touching the grass beneath her and squeezing it, trying to calm herself down and bring her back to the real world.

She grabbed the grass forcefully and ripped it out repeatedly. "Hey Ellie, calm down please." She didn't hear her, her thoughts were too loud and she was just tired. Tired of feeling, tired of wanting someone who didn't want her back and who was just being intimate with someone else.

The alpha layed on the grass like she liked to do sometimes, just laying on the ground and trying to gain some senses back from the cold floor. Tears started falling from her eyes and she just wanted to be okay, to be happy. _Is it too much to ask for?_

"Ellie, please listen to me" Dina was crouched beside her, her hand grabbing her face and her thumb rubbing her cheek trying to calm her down. "Please don't cry, I'm right here with you." She leaned down, pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes, continuing to rub her face.

She started humming softly and low, and placed her other hand on Ellie's chest. The sweet humming made the alpha stop thinking and paying attention to the small girl's voice. She recognized the melody but could make out what it was.

Ellie's breathing slowly came down and she grabbed Dina's hand on her chest, their foreheads still touching. The song got close to the chorus and the auburn haired finally figured out which one it was.

She squeezed Dina's fingers while her other hand brushed the grass and she sang with her. "Take.. on.. me" The omega smiled and laughed softly, her fingers running through the other's hair. "Take.. me.. on.." They hummed the rest of the chorus and laughed at how Dina's voice couldn't quite reach the highest note.

Ellie was calm now, enjoying Dina's breath and warmth on her face.

Dina sighed. "I love you Ellie..." The alpha's eyes shot up quickly to the girl in front of her. Dina slowly lifted herself and stayed a few inches away from her face. "I really do..." Her eyes became watery but she cleaned them before talking again. "I love how you take care of me, how you pay attention to the little things, your voice, your smile, the way you tie up half of your hair, I love how you touch me and how good you make me feel about myself..." She sniffed and cleaned the tears from her eyes again. "I just wanted you to know that, even if you choose Victoria over me..."

Ellie didn't know what to say, she just layed on the floor and looked up at the stars. _She loves me, she really does._ She blushed lightly but quickly remembered Jesse, and remembered Dina dancing and touching him. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the girl standing up and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" She quickly stood up and the omega turned to her. Ellie scratched the back of her neck and looked at the floor. "I... I love you too..."

Dina's gaze was soft now, and she stared at the alpha while playing with her fingers.

"I... nothing happened between me and.. Victoria... it.. Jesse told me you were getting back together... and Victoria also told me you two had a long relationship and that there were still feelings there... I didn't... do anything with her, I couldn't... I'm constantly thinking of _you_..."

Dina stepped closer to her and placed her hand on her face. "I'm sorry I danced with Jesse, I was just trying to make you jealous since I thought you were with Victoria, and you kissed her again at that stupid spin the bottle game, I freaked out... And I never told you about Jesse cause he's not important, okay? I haven't liked him in a long time, and what I felt for him isn't even close to what I feel for you now..."

Ellie grabbed Dina's free hand and placed it on her neck, while her own hands grabbed her small waist. "Really?" She pulled the omega close, their breaths mixing in front of their faces and their scents strong and desireful.

Dina's fingers brushed the auburn hair and she smiled. "Yeah, really" She whispered and looked down to Ellie's lips.

Their bodies were completely pressed against each other, and their faces mere inches apart. They wrapped each other even further in their arms, lips almost brushing. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded. "Please Ellie..." She sounded desperate, her fingers tugged on the alpha's hair and pulled her close. Ellie wetted her lips and closed the distance between them, finally kissing the girl of her dreams.

It was a gentle peck at first, until their mouths slowly opened and their tongues brushed against each other softly. Ellie felt like she was dreaming, being able to taste the beautiful girl for the first time, and she just wanted more and more.

Dina bit her lower lip making her groan. They separated softly to catch their breaths and the girl spoke, wrapping her arms tight around the alpha's neck. "You wanna go to my place?"

Ellie nodded.

\--

Dina unlocked the door and they got in her house. They kept kissing and Ellie lifted her up from the floor, taking her to the bedroom. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yes" Dina moaned and kept kissing her like it was the last time.

They got to the bedroom and Ellie placed her on the floor again, trying to unbutton the girl's shirt and take it off. She kissed Dina's neck and inhaled her sweet scent, instantly making her hard.

Dina whimpered and helped Ellie rip her shirt off and instantly grabbed the hem of the alpha's sweatshirt to pull it up. Ellie almost never wore a bra so her chest was now fully exposed. The omega slided her hand in one of her breasts while licking and biting the other one.

Ellie moaned softly and quickly lifted Dina up again, placing her on the bed, her bulge rubbing against the girl's crotch. She kissed her neck while Dina whimpered and digged her nails on her back.

Not long after they both removed their jeans and kept their underwear. They kissed more softly now, trying to enjoy the moment and taking their first time slow. 

Ellie's boxers were already stained with pre cum and she just wanted to touch the girl in front of her. "Are you sure about this?" Dina grabbed her face close and bit her lower lip while nodding. "I want you _baby_."

That word. Ellie's weak spot. It sounded so sweet coming out of her mouth and she wanted to fuck her more than ever. Show her how much she loved her.

They kissed again and Dina arched her back to remove her bra. It was an amazing sight, her perfectly shapped breasts with her hard peaks, Ellie could feel her cock throbbing inside her boxers and pressing against the middle of Dina's legs.

She leaned down and slowly removed the omega's underwear, silently looking at her and asking for permission, which she nodded. Her body was so perfect and Ellie couldn't get enough of it, she deeply loved her, every feature in her, how good she smelled when she was aroused, how wet she already was.

Ellie layed in front of her pussy and soflty brushed her thumb on her clit, making Dina whimper. It was easy to know what she liked, and Ellie loved pleasing her. The auburn haired leaned down and licked her from bottom to top, tasting her smooth and slippery wetness.

She licked her entrance and softly inserted the tip of her tongue while her nose unintentionally brushed against her aching bud. Dina was grabbing the sheets and trying to control herself not to cum so soon. She moaned loudly and felt her legs shaking soflty.

"Fuck baby... it feels so good." 

Ellie stopped licking her and kissed her pussy softly. She climbed up and stared at the girl panting and smiled.

"I like doing that"

Dina blushed and couldn't take it anymore. With all her force she flipped their positions and sat on top of Ellie. She started kissing her neck, shoulder, chest and belly, until she got to her boxers. She ripped them down and bit her lip when she saw Ellie's cock hard and dripping from the tip.

She threw her boxers on the floor and grabbed her shaft softly. Her hand went up and down slowly and squeezing a bit, making Ellie let out gasps and moan with her mouth slightly opened. Dina leaned down, her folds rubbing against the taller girl's leg. She licked her from bottom to top and gently sucked the tip.

Ellie looked down and locked eyes with Dina while she licked her and her hand stroked her up and down. When the omega inserted her cock in her mouth, Ellie softly rocked her hips up, wanting to feel more of Dina's mouth and tongue involving her length.

Dina licked all of her pre cum and kissed the tip before climbing on top of Ellie again. Her cock layed on top of her stomach and the girl placed herself right on top of it, her folds parting and wrapping around it.

She leaned down and grabbed Ellie's face for a kiss and slowly grinded against her. Her core going up and down on the alpha's length and wetting it. They pressed their heads together and shared ragged breaths with their mouths open.

"You.. you feel so good"

"I love you Dina"

"I love you too"

Ellie grabbed her hips and helped the girl rub herself against her. Her knot was slowly forming and Dina could feel it hitting on the bottom of her pussy. She moaned while her sensitive clit brushed against Ellie's cock, and felt herself getting close to the edge once again.

"Baby... can I?" She grabbed her cock and stroked the tip making Ellie gasp.

"You... sure?" She nodded. "I'm taking the pill don't worry."

She lifted herself up and aligned her cock with her entrance, slowly inserting it.

"Fuck..." She whimpered into Ellie's mouth, her breath hot and desperate. The alpha softly gasped, feeling her cock slowly enter the omega. She removed the hairs from in front of Dina's face and groaned when she was fully inside her. It felt amazing.

They stayed still with their heavy breaths. "You okay?" Ellie kissed her nose.

"Yeah... ah I... just need to adjust, you're bigger than I'm used to" She smiled. "I'm gonna move now okay?"

Ellie nodded and Dina buried her face on her neck while she went up, and down, slowly creating her own pace. Dina's moans were like heaven, and feeling her squeeze her walls around her cock felt way too good.

Ellie wrapped her arms around the girl and slowly started moving her hips in the same rhythm as Dina, helping her with her thrusts.

Their moans filled the air on the bedroom and their scents were almost as strong as in their heats and ruts. They kissed again and never stopped moving, Dina still trying to adjust to Ellie's size and it felt overwhelming, like she was constantly walking around the edge of a bridge.

Ellie slided one of her hands to Dina's breasts squeezing them and her other hand rubbed her clit. "Fuck, fuck baby" She whined loudly as soon as she touched her folds.

All the alpha wanted was to make her cum and moan in her ears, maybe even knot her if she had the chance. She slowly lifted herself and the omega to a sitting position. She grabbed her ass, spread its' cheeks apart and pushed the girl up and down again on her cock.

She bit the smaller girl's neck lightly and grunted against it, feeling her tip rubbing against the end of Dina's pussy. "Dina..."

The girl grabbed her hair and kept thrusting up and down. "Yes baby?..." 

"Can I spank you?" Dina felt even more aroused, her walls squeezed and she became even more wet. She bit her lip and nodded.

Ellie brushed her right hand on Dina's ass, lifted it up and slapped her. The girl gasped and moved faster on her cock. She slapped her again, and again, and again.

"Fuck..." She whimpered and felt herself close. Ellie grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, still inside her, turned around and layed her back on the bed on top of her.

She started thrusting harder than before and Dina started going insane. She quickened her pace a bit more and inserted her length a bit deeper, feeling the girl beneath her shiver and start to shake.

Ellie kissed her fondly. On her lips, her cheek, her jaw and neck. Her hand went down to touch the omega's hard bud and as soon as it did Dina jolted up and grabbed Ellie's back with all her force.

She kept rubbing her clit and thrusting inside her, her knot was now fully formed and brushing against the girl's entrance.

"Baby... I'm..." She whispered on her ear and bit her neck while her body moved up and down with each of Ellie's thrusts. "I'm gonna cum... Ellie.. don't stop"

The alpha rubbed her clit faster and felt herself close to the edge too. "Cum for me" That low and raspy voice was all it took to make her come instantly. Her body shook and she digged her fingers further on Ellie's back.

The tall girl slowed down her thrusts helping her come down from the high and kissed her nose. Dina layed back and took some deep breaths, her body fully relaxed.

"I want you to cum inside me.." She pulled the alpha's face to hers and kissed her. "Use me baby"

She didn't need to say anything else. Ellie started moving quickly inside her again and moaned against her mouth. She lifted herself up and placed her hands in each of Dina's sided. She raised her right hand and touched Dina's belly and waist, and slowly went up to pinch one of her nipples, still fucking the girl with the same pace.

Her hand slided to Dina's neck and grabbed it, squeezing it with little force. Dina's moans became short and low, gasping for air with her opened mouth. They locked eyes and the omega opened her legs even further, wanting to be consumed by her partner. Ellie's gaze was full of lust and her dominating scent made the girl want to kneel down and do whatever she asked. Be a good girl for her.

The auburn haired released her neck and inserted two fingers on her mouth. "Lick them" And she did. She didn't know where this Ellie came from but she loved every single bit of her. She obeyed and kept moaning while licking her fingers and sucking on them. 

That sight was enough for Ellie to thrust further and insert her wide knot inside her. Dina moaned loudly and her body shook, almost feeling the pain but too wet for that.

"Baby, fuck... cum inside me" Ellie kept moving inside her and was already really close. She lowered her hand and started touching Dina's sensitive clit again.

"Cum with me" They moaned and a few seconds was all it took for them to cum together. Ellie released her big load inside her, grunting and shoving her hips forward repeatedly while it came out. 

Both their bodies shivered and became relaxed. Ellie used her last bit of strength to shift them again so Dina was laying and resting on top of her, just until her knot went down.

Dina layed her face on her chest and sighed happy, while her hand brushed the other's cheek. "I love you so much.."

Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Dina actually hums "take on me" in the game? On the farm? So cool, I hope you guys enjoyed and as always thank you for all the comments and support!!<3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im really sorry for taking so long to update, hadn’t been in a mood to write lately:( 
> 
> I dont know if it’s good but i hope you like this chapter🥺 let me know<3
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes)

"I like them.."

"What?"

Dina brushed her fingers on one of Ellie's breasts and cupped it gently on her hand. "Them"

She felt tears forming in her eyes and hugged the omega closer. "Really?" Dina hummed in reply. 

They were still laying in bed, Ellie's knot finally came down but she didn't remove herself from inside the girl. Her warmth felt amazing and her body on top of hers was like a dream come true. She was just perfect.

"I could stay like this forever" Dina kissed the bottom of her neck and bit it softly.

"Me too" Ellie kissed the top of the girl's head and touched her beautiful dark and wavy hair. Dina had untied it at some point but she couldn't even remember when. It was soft and smelled so good and sweet just like the rest of the omega's body. She could spend eternity smelling her and kissing every inch.

Dina shivered lightly. "Hey, are you cold??"

"Just a bit"

"You want me to make you some hot chocolate?" Ellie said while brushing Dina's hair and putting it behind her ear.

"Hum yeah, I'd like that..." She cleared her throat. "I just... hum need to go to the bathroom... cause..." She pointed to her bottom where they were still joined.

"OOHH oh right yeah of course hm yeah.." Ellie laughed nervously and watched as Dina slowly grabbed her cock and pulled it out gently while releasing some soft gasps. She let Ellie's cock fall on top of her stomach and quickly covered her entrance to unable the alpha's cum to come out and stain the sheets.

Ellie gulped, feeling her body getting aroused again at the omega's touch and low moans but tried to push the feeling away. 

Dina's legs were a bit shaky so she walked slowly to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and tried to force the cum out of her pussy. 

In the meantime Ellie got up, dressed her boxers and a white tshirt she wore beneath her hoodie and walked to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate. She grabbed some milk from the fridge and opened a few cabinets until she found some mugs and the chocolate powder. She filled the mugs with the milk and warmed it up in the microwave. After the 'beep' she took the mugs and mixed the milk with a few spoons of chocolate.

Two small arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a kiss on the back of her neck. Ellie stopped mixing the milk and slowly turned around to look at the beautiful girl behind her.

"Hey" She smirked.

"Hey..." Dina grabbed her face and pulled her for a gentle kiss. She had put on some panties and was wearing Ellie's sweatshirt. The sleeves were long and the hem covered half of her ass. The alpha could stare at her all day wearing her clothes. It made her feel possessive and have the need to show the world she was hers.

Her legs were so beautiful and soft, her amazing olive skin with some freckles almost yelling for attention. Ellie's hands roamed on Dina's waist to her ass, gently squeezing and then going down under her thighs. She lifted the small girl up and placed her on top of the counter in one swift move.

Dina squeaked at the lack of warning and giggled. "What do you think you're doing stud?" She wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck and pulled her closer.

"Nothing... Just making sure you're comfortable, don't want you to get too tired" Ellie smirked again and kissed her cheek making the girl melt in front of her. She grabbed the cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Dina. "Here you go"

She blew air on the hot milk and took a sip. "Humm.. not bad."

Ellie took a sip of her own and lifted an eyebrow. "You doubted me?? I have some nice skills you know?"

Dina hummed in response with a smug look on her face and holding the mug in front of her. Ellie lifted her right hand to Dina's neck and wrapped her fingers around it without much force. "You don't believe I have skills?" Dina's eyes instantly filled with lust and she released a small gasp.

Ellie drew closer to her face and squeezed her neck a bit more. Dina whimpered and bit her lower lip, losing some of the strength in her body. Ellie looked down and spoke again. "Hey.. don't drop your milk." She stepped away right after brushing her cock on the smaller girl's inner thigh.

The alpha walked away and sat on the couch with a smirk on her lips. "You coming?"

Dina snapped out of her trance and got up from the counter, slowly walking to the couch to sit beside Ellie. Her cheeks were flushed and she kept drinking her hot chocolate while Ellie turned on the TV to watch some cartoons.

Dina stared at the auburn haired. She lifted her hand and pulled the alpha's hair tie back loosening her hair.

"Heyyy what are you doing??? I don't like having my hair down..." Ellie placed the mug on the coffee table and tried to fight the girl over the hair tie. She grabbed Dina's milk and placed in on the table as well before reaching for her hand. 

"Hey nooo I like your hair down!!" She smiled and kept pushing Ellie away while grabbing the hair tie the farthest away possible from her. She enjoyed the view while it lasted. Ellie climbed on top of her trying to reach for her hand and they both ended up falling back and lying on the couch, Ellie between her legs and their intimate parts rubbing against each other.

 _Is this how you wanna play? Hmm._ Ellie stopped struggling and started moving her hips against the omega. She kissed her neck and jaw and felt Dina grabbing her tshirt and pulling her closer. She took the opportunity and stole the hair tie from the girl's hand and stepped away again smirking.

"Nooo heyy, come on that's not fair! You can't use sex to get what you want!" Ellie tied half of her hair up and looked at the omega.

"You sure about that?"

"I like your hair down.." Dina hugged her knees to her chest and sniffed, her lower lip sticking out.

"Hey.. don't pout..." Ellie touched her knees and got closer to her. The omega made her powerful puppy eyes and sniffed again. "Oh my god..." Ellie scratched her forehead and let out a sigh. "Fineee" Dina squeaked and instantly pulled her hair tie out again.

She slided her left hand on that beautiful auburn hair and played with it on her fingers. She brushed Ellie's jaw and lower lip with her other hand's thumb. "You're so beautiful" Ellie blushed and smiled.

"You're a dumbass." The alpha grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss, smiling between pecks. Dina placed her hand on top of Ellie's chest and caressed her nipples through the tshirt. She blushed and laughed nervously.

"Do you wanna spend the night with me?" 

Ellie stared at the girl for a few seconds and finally nodded with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed her waist and pulled the small girl for a hug and some kisses on the neck. _This feels like a dream._

Dina giggled when the alpha sniffed her and rubbed her nose against her neck. "You smell so good." The small girl grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear, pulling her close. "I love you."

Without warning Ellie stood up, placed one of her hands under Dina's knees and the other on her back and lifted her up. The omega laughed and slapped her chest softly. "Can you at least warn me when you're gonna do that!?"

Ellie smiled at her, her cheeks with a shade of pink. "I love you too"

She walked them to the bedroom and placed her girl on top of the bed. They both slided in under the sheets completely forgetting about their hot chocolates in the living room's coffee table.

They lied down face to face and stared at each other, both admiring each other's beauty and softness. Dina grabbed Ellie's hand and intertwined their fingers. The later blushed and looked down.

"Did you... did you like it..? Did I do well?"

Dina scooched closer and placed her hand on Ellie's cheek. "Baby, it was perfect.. I really loved it." She smiled and rubbed her thumb on her face.

Ellie leaned into her touch and smiled back. "I like when you call me baby."

"Me too." Dina closed the distance between them and kissed the other's mouth. It was gentle and slow. They parted their lips and the tip of their tongues brushed soflty and passionately against each other.

Ellie's hand roamed on the girl's thin waist under the sheets. She wanted her so bad, just wanted her close, their bodies against each other and their scents mixed in the air. 

She was amazing in every aspect. She made her feel loved, cherished and so, so happy. She could spend eternity kissing this beautiful girl, as long as she'd let her do it. She wanted to hug her close and tell her she loved her everyday. Keep her safe from the world outside, keep unwanted alphas away from her and protect her. Just being able to admire her and be close to her everyday was everything Ellie could ever wish for.

Their mouths finally parted and their faces stayed just a few inches away from each other. Dina kept her hand on the alpha's face and soothed her cheek with her thumb. It was already 2am and the omega closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness taking over her body. Just mere moments from falling asleep she felt some shuffling under the sheets.

Ellie lifted her upper body, grabbed the girl's upper leg and placed it on top of her hips. Dina was confused. "What are you doing?" Ellie planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled. She lifted a bit of the hoodie the omega was wearing and gently slided her hand in Dina's panties.

The omega looked down and up again to the auburn haired. She placed her hand on her neck while Ellie kissed her forehead once again.

Her folds felt dry, definitely not as wet and slippery as before. Ellie took her hand out and sucked two of her fingers, leaving them soaked in saliva. She went back down to the girl's panties and rubbed her fingers against her core to make it wet.

Ellie's fingertips hovered above Dina's entrance and she looked up into her eyes, searching for some kind of approval. The omega bit her lower lip and the alpha took the hint. She inserted her two wet fingers slowly until the palm of her hand brushed against the sensitive bud.

Dina let out a sweet and low moan and her breaths came out shaky. Ellie didn't move. Instead, she closed her eyes and left her fingers inside the girl without teasing her more. She could feel Dina's walls squeezing her from time to time and smiled.

She lifted her head one last time and kissed Dina's cheek, rubbed her nose against it and sniffed her sweet smell. The omega waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Are you... just gonna leave them there?"

Ellie nodded. "Can I? I like it there."

Dina let out a soft laugh. She tried to move closer without feeling too aroused and hugged the alpha, placing her head on her chest and her right arm around her waist. "You're an idiot"

"I know you love me"

"I do." They both smile. Ellie moved her right arm and placed it underneath Dina's head like a pillow, hugging her even closer. She kissed the top of her head and whispered. 

"Good night"

"Good night Baby"

\--

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed it was already morning. The sunlight shone around the curtains of her bedroom window and she turned around to look at her favorite person, still sleeping peacefully.

Her beautiful and soft cheeks were lightly shiny from the night's sweat. Dina admired each and every one of her freckles and her sexy eyebrow slit. She lifted her hand and touched it softly, her fingers traced the shape of her face, her jaw and end up going down to grab the alpha's neck.

Desire filled her even more and everything she wanted to do was bite and suck that beautiful and slim neck. Her panties were soaked. Ellie's fingers inside her at the beginning of the night made her fall asleep and have a wet dream. A dream where Ellie pinned her down on the bed and _fucked_ her from behind. A dream where the alpha slammed her hips against her ass with fast thrusts and made her moan as loud as she was capable of.

She wanted to touch her. _Maybe just a little bit, she won't notice._ She bit her lip while looking down at her boxers, noticing how well they were filled even when Ellie wasn't hard.

Dina brushed her fingers on top of the fabric separating her from that amazing cock. Ellie shifted a bit but didn't wake up. She cupped her member on her hand and could almost swear it was pulsating.

She grabbed the top hem of the boxers and pulled them down until her length was fully exposed. She kept checking if Ellie would wake up but she never did. _She must be really tired from yesterday._

She grabbed her cock softly into her hand and instantly felt her pussy clench with need. _Fuck._ She started stroking it gently, her hand went up and down the tender and slowly growing shaft.

She rubbed her thighs against each other trying to soothe her need to be touched. While she stroked the other girl's cock her free hand slided inside her panties and touched her aching clit. An easy gasp escaped her mouth as soon as she felt how sensitive and wet her pussy was.

Ellie's cock kept growing in her small hand while she stroked and squeezed it between her fingers, her thumb pressing against the head. She wanted to moan loud and be fucked right there but she felt guilty, she shouldn't be touching her unconscious but also couldn't stop. 

Dina kept rubbing and teasing her clit, feeling so aroused and getting close to her orgasm. She had an idea. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep quiet while she inserted two fingers inside. She started stroking Ellie's cock from the top to the very bottom and thrusted her fingers inside her cunt with the same rhythm. She closed her eyes and pictured the alpha fucking her and dominating her just like she liked it.

Ellie's breath picked up and she let out low whimpers. Dina could listen to her moaning everyday for the rest of her life. She was so close now and it was becoming so hard to be silent. She wanted Ellie's cum inside her.

"Fuck...." Dina removed her hand from her panties and slapped Ellie's face softly. "Baby... wake up" She whimpered and stroked her big and hard cock faster. She pushed Ellie a bit so she was lying on her back and climbed on top of her. 

"Baby... please..." Dina pushed her underwear to the side and slid the taller girl's cock inside. Ellie moaned loudly and finally opened her eyes, admiring the amazing view of Dina grinding on her length.

Ellie instantly grabbed her arms and pulled her down for a kiss and started rocking her hips up, melting at Dina's moans close to her ear.

"I'm so close... please don't stop."

The alpha kept thrusting her cock inside her tight pussy, it went in and out so easily with how wet the omega was. Ellie grabbed her ass and moved it up and down with the same rhythm as her thrusts making her length go even deeper.

"Touch yourself."

The girl obeyed and started touching her clit again. They kept moaning together and felt the high getting close. Ellie slid one of her hands under the sweater and pinched Dina's nipples.

"Oh my god..."

"Fuck... Dina, I'm almost there..."

"Me too baby, don't stop.." She kept going and going. Dina's walls started clenching further and her moans went louder. Their faces were inches apart and the omega squeezed her tshirt, her legs started to shake and she stopped breathing for a second. She let out a desperate moan into Ellie's mouth and finally came, her breaths hot and loud against the alpha's face. 

Ellie kept thrusting through her orgasm and loved the feeling of the girl shaking on top of her. How she bit her lip and opened her mouth in a shape of an "o". How her eyebrows frowned upwards and her nails digged into her chest.

Dina's orgasm went on for a few seconds and she kissed the alpha beneath her. Just the sight of her body going up and down with her thrusts and her wet tongue inside Ellie's mouth made her feel her cock throbbing and aching to let out its' load. "I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it baby... use me" She slammed her hips against Dina's ass one last time and came. Her hips rocked in an uneven pace while she let out her load inside the girl.

"Fuck..." She felt some of her cum dripping through her crotch.

They both panted and wrapped their arms around each other. Dina played with her auburn hair and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry... for doing that..."

"Hey, don't be sorry, I loved it" She smiled and kissed her cheek, still trying to catch her breath and hugging her girl tight. "Although.. I didn't really knot you..."

Dina let out a soft laugh and kissed her neck. "That's okay, I don't think we're planning on getting me pregnant just yet." She scoffed.

"Ye-..?" The door bell rang. 

...

"Are you expecting someone?"

Dina slowly lifted herself from on top of Ellie and didn't really care if her cum came out unexpectedly. "No, not really... Kinda weird actually.. Can you get it for me while I go to the bathroom? I need to pee."

"Of course" 

"Hum, I have some tissues here."

"Thank you." Dina gave her a small peck and walked out of the room. 

Ellie cleaned herself up first and pulled her boxers up. She got up from the bed, dressed her jeans and walked to the front door with a smile on her face. She looked through the peephole and anger quickly filled her entire body. She opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
